MKHS Second Semester
by YungQ94
Summary: Welcome Back to MKHS! If you read the First Semester you're in luck because guess what? There's another one! More events happening and mind blowing results in MKHS. Written by YungQ94, Havok, iVital, and liukang234 all hailing from TRMK!
1. Start of a New Semester!

Prep Rally!/Sleepover Friday

*Principal Khan makes his way to the half-line of the gym where all of the MKHS Students are awaiting him to speak.

Principal Khan: [Tan Khaki pants and a black and gold t-shirt with the MK Dragon on it] *Clears throat* Students of MKHS! It is with great pleasure to announce the end of the First Semester and the beginning of the Second Semester!

*Applause and even some whistling*

Principal Khan: The beginning of the year went by relatively well except for a few minor interruptions. Hey, MKHS is all about not sweating the small stuff. Also, before we beginning the prep rally I just wanted to say I'm proud of all of you students for producing such excellent grades and hope to see more of that in the near future. Without further a due, let's get this rally started!

*The students cheer as the cheerleaders: Mileena, Kira, Frost, Tanya and 14 other girls cheer some type of cheer thing. Teachers give out honor rolls to A and B students. In addition, coaches announce who made the team this year and what not. Know with all the boring shit out the way let's get to the real reason why you guys are about to read this*

Principal Khan: Ok students the finale of this prep rally has finally arrive. After getting the idea to make a sketch show after a science project these group of students are here to teach us valuable lessons that we should relearn. Without delay, put your hands together for Mortal Komdey.

*Huge ass black screen slowly descends in front of the MKHS students. Both Liu Kang, and Smoke appear on the screed after a cool title screen*

Liu Kang: Hey guys and welcome to *cough* wel- *Violently coughing* I said wel- *Continues with violent coughing*

Smoke: … um. Well guys we want to-

Liu Kang: No! I got this. *Takes random script and glasses from nowhere* … *Throws script away* Haha I can't read.

Smoke: *Facepalm* Ok well where gonna teach you heathens core lessons that you should take to heart at this school.

Liu Kang: It'll be educational and helpful. Though there is slight cursing involved.

*Sly grins from both students*

Smoke: Hopefully these sketches will be better than them stupid cheerleaders.

Liu Kang: Whoa!

Smoke: *Shrugs* I'm being honest bro. It's all "GO TEAM, GO!" a flash of the ass and makeup. Yeah takes serious skill to be a slut.

*Suddenly, the camera pans over to Scorpion, Sektor, and Stryker in cheerleading outfits*

Scorpion: Talking the shit I see.

Sektor: Sounds like someone needs an A-S-S kicked.

Smoke: *Holding up hand* Wait no I was kidding!

*Too late. They jump him in a cartoon fashion dust cloud. Camera pans back to Liu Kang*

Liu Kang: *Sighs* Well guys enjoy these sketches. *Liu Kang turns around and Kitana comes out of nowhere performing an elbow drop on Smoke* Oh man. Smoke's funeral service will be held on Thursday.

RESPONSIBILTY

*In a classroom with Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke, Sektor, Stryker, and a shirtless Scorpion with Kitana as the teacher*

Kitana: Ok class I want you to remember the importance of this test as this will be the final test of the year. If you fail then there is no going back… *Looks at Scorpion* Scorpion why don't you have a shirt on!

Scorpion: I'm exercising my First Amendment Ms. Khan. I'm protesting the use of shirts for they are a nuisance to society and must be extinguished! *Flex's chest twice after pounding the table*

Kitana: … Whatever. *Bell ring which is really Kung Lao making some sort of noise with his mouth* Study long and hard for this test.

Sektor: hehehe. Long and hard. That's just like my *Death stare from Kitana* ruler.

Smoke: Like I'm going to study for this BS. I'm going to pull an all-nighter playing that Battlefield.

Kitana: Smoke! This test is of great importance. You must-

Smoke: *Puts his fingers on Kitana's lips in the shush moment* Shhhhhhhhhh, sh, sh. *Wiggles his finger and puts it over Kitana's upper lip*

Kitana: *Through clench teeth* What are you doing?

Smoke: I'm giving you a mustache. *Through clench teeth* Appreciate it.

*In Smoke's room*

Smoke: This is awesome!

Liu Kang: No doubt. Anyway, I gotta go cause we got that test tomorrow and I just wanted to play before I studied.

Smoke: Ah man forget that bum ass test. Kick it with me and play this awesome Battlefield.

Liu Kang: Oh that's a good idea. Oh wait, I rather not have a dead end job at a strip club when I get older.

Smoke: Ah come on Liu we know your gonna get a good job. Besides we all know you wouldn't cut it as a stripper.

Liu Kang: *Single tear falls* You just hating. Anyway, you better get off in like thirty minutes and study.

Smoke: Ok, ok. *Liu leaves* What Liu doesn't get is that I'm too poor to give a shit! *Starts pressing buttons on the controller*

*Next day*

Kitana: Ok test time. Smoke wake up! Smoke!

Smoke: *Staring in one direction* … Huh? *Blinks*

Stryker: I think he died for a second. That or he had a mini seizure.

Kitana: Whatever. Let's take the test now.

Smoke: *While everyone is taking a test* Ok let's see. Read this passage. Call me Ishmael… *Stares at the paper without blinking*

*Later*

Kitana: Pencils down.

Smoke: *Blinks* Damnit! I fell asleep!

Liu Kang: I take it you didn't study.

Smoke: … No.

Scorpion: So that means you failed the test?

Smoke: Yeah…

Kitana: Not necessarily. Smoke you do realize there is a thing called a re-test right?

Smoke: Really! Hell yes!

Kitana: Yes this be exciting for you but I want you to learn one thing from this. Try to be more responsible with your choices. Last time I check pulling an all-nighter on a videogame doesn't past a test for you. The way you do things will carry out throughout your life.

Smoke: *sighs* Your right teach. I'll definitely make sure I study for the retake.

Kitana: That's what I like to hear!

Smoke: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a quick nap. *Stares straight ahead into the camera*

*END*

**Back to Liu Kang who is now aided with Scorpion**

Liu Kang: Now wasn't that a good lesson to learn?

Scorpion: I still don't understand why I had to take my shirt off.

Liu Kang: *Fake cigar in his mouth* You wanna stay in this industry don't ya boy.

Scorpion: … Yes. *Starts sobbing and taking off his shirt*

*In the background we see Kitana and Stryker carrying a heavy sack with them*

Liu Kang: Hey guys what's in the bag?

Stryker: … Bagels.

Liu Kang: Can I have one?

Kitana: Not unless you want a SMOKED bagel.

*Both Stryker and Kitana laugh and carry the sack away*

Liu Kang: The hell? Whatever, enjoy this sketch on drugs. *Looks at Scorpion with his shirt still on* You still ain't naked yet boy?

Scorpion: … Damnit.

DRUGS

Stryker: Hello. You know who I am and I'm sure you read the title. Drugs aren't good for you. Neither is alcohol. Instead of running off boring ass facts and telling a sad tale I'll explain it to a high school standard.

*In a red bed with his face showing*

Stryker: If you don't do drugs then you'll get this!

*Camera zooms out to like 10 girls all around Stryker*

Stryker: *Getting out of the bed* However, if you do drugs then you'll be here. *Gets in the bed with the guys from early with roses in their teeth* Ewww. Or you'll be doing this. *Grabs a trench coat and takes down a wanted poster of his face* Put ultimately you'll be here if you keep doing drugs. *Takes off trench coat and lays down on a chalk outline with Kung Lao and Sektor looking at his body*

Kung Lao: So this individual died from foul play.

Sektor: That's right sir. He died from eating a crystal meth-heroine-crack burrito.

Kung Lao: What would make a man eat something like that!

Sektor: Due to the munchies from the 50 blunts he smoked early sir?

Kung Lao: Understandable.

Stryker: *Gets up* So yeah drugs are a big no-no guys. Besides they're not cool in the slightest. So if you wanna have a healthy life and live to see your grandchildren attend college, say no to the drugs. *Walks back to the bed with the 10 girls in the bed* Besides there's a bunch of thugging perks to be drug-free.

*Winks at the camera and the sketch ends*

*Liu Kang is by himself now*

Liu Kang: Well guys we are done to the final sketch. Now this one is important. Actually all of them are important but this one is equally important in its important importantness.

*Smoke walks in with a bagel in his hand*

Liu Kang: Your alive!

Smoke: Liu only two things can kill me: Fire breathing midgets and angry pregnant ladies.

Liu Kang: Both are rare to come by.

Smoke: Your telling me. Hey you want this smoked bagel buddy?

Liu Kang: Oh boy a bagel! *Takes bagel* All I need is some dragon blood! *Leaves while Smoke just looks at his bagel questioning its existence*

DISTRACTIONS

Sub-Zero: Hello, Frosty the Snowman here. Wait, *looks at note card* Scorpion!

Scorpion: Got em' again! *Runs away*

Sub-Zero: Looks like someone won't be getting any sleep tonight. Excuse Scorpion's ignorance. I'm Sub-Zero and I'm here to talk to you beautiful people about distractions. *Starts walking* Now I know where all teenagers and the hormones be a raging but we got to keep them in check. Sometimes we get distracted over the stupidest stuff ever. *Nyan cat playing on a computer screen. Sub-Zero Sparta kicks the screen* No! Some distractions are ok. *Picks up an ice cream cone from a stand that says free ice cream* Oh free ice cream! *Throws it away* Some distractions will derail you from school like this.

*Points to Kitana eating a cheeseburger on a wall with her hair blowing in the wind and wearing like a tight spandex suit*

Sub-Zero: *Staring intently* I want a cheeseburger. No, I urge for one. *Continues to walk* Anyway, some distractions you should definitely veer away from like drugs and what not.

*Stops where Sektor and Smoke in the middle of a drug exchange*

Sub-Zero: Smoke are you buying weed!

Smoke: Um, uh hell no! *Throws baggie on the ground* Thine heathen beseeched me and approached me with thine devil's vegetable! I shall take my leave! *Grabs a monocle and top hat and does his haters-gonna-hate walk*

Sub-Zero: Good man. *Starts walking again* But hey if you keep your mind focus you'll do great in this here facility. Whether the distraction be big or small you'll do fine if you keep your mine right for school and the occasional hanging out with friends. *Stops walking*

Stryker: *With a bible in tow and a sweater around his neck* Good day brother! Care to hear the fine word of Jesus!

Sub-Zero: Get the hell away from me! *Pushes Stryker somewhere* Damn atheist trying to distract me with prayer and shit. *Sighs* I hope this message got to guys in a clear manner. Cause distractions aren't worth anything in the long run. It's all about hard work, patience and…

*Stops talking as he sees a bunch of cheerleaders washing a car in short shorts and bikini tops*

Sub-Zero: *Frowning and hands on his hips* That's not fair.

*Skit ends*

**No we have everyone that was in the sketches around to take the final bow**

Kitana: Well that's the end of it guys. Hope you liked it.

Sektor: They better! If not we'll force feed them these lessons with a spoon!

Stryker: And we won't give you any milk.

Kitana: *Sighs* Great now you got these guys all flustered.

Kung Lao: More like overly pissed off! *Rips off shirt*

*Liu Kang breaks a table and Smoke drags a tied up Scorpion across the screen*

Kitana: Enough! Let's go get ice cream.

All six boys: YEAH!

Kitana: *Gets picked up by the six guys who are chanting ice cream* Remember the lessons and carry them throughout life!

*They exit while Sub-Zero enters*

Sub-Zero: I know damn well I'm getting my payment of two chickens before I leave.

*Black screen with THE END written on it*

**By the time the whole school settled down from laughing they're guts out, Principal Khan had one more thing left to say**

Principal Khan: That was great. I haven't laughed like that in years! Well students for the rest of Friday we won't get too serious seeing how we had this great rally today. I just wanted to say two more things and you may leave to your classes. First thing is that all practices are cancelled today. The final thing is that Homecoming will be two weeks from now on a Friday. To purchase your tickets just head to Ms. Khan's room and pay the 20 dollar fee for one person and 40 dollars for a pair. Also voting will be held next week for Homecoming king and queen, prince and princess. Well that's about it guys, now enjoy the rest of your day!

*And they did. Bunch of teachers played fun games and the students relaxed knowing that a new semester is starting. Know let's go to the front gate (Math) where students are chilling and talking with the buds and what not after school*

Johnny Cage: That was all too hilarious! *Still laughing at earlier today*

Jax: My favorite sketch was the last sketch! Could not stop laughing.

Kung Lao: Man there where so many bloopers with that sketch. Couldn't get through it without laughing so much, haha.

Johnny Cage: Nonetheless fun as hell. So what you guys doing to night.

Liu Kang: Nothing. Watcha got in mind movie star?

Johnny Cage: Well I have to leave on Saturday and I wanted my friends to come over me and Jax's dorm so we can party.

Smoke: Did I hear, *Dramatic turn* sleep over?

Jax: Yes you did kind sir.

Noob: Hell yes! Me and Smoke are there. Unless you aren't busy sucking face with your wife.

Smoke: No I don't you goon. Ironically, Jade is having a sleepover with Kitana and some other females.

Johnny Cage: The volleyball players right?

Smoke: You got it.

Jax: Well that's nice. What about you Kung Lao and Liu?

Liu Kang: You know damn well we coming over *Grins*

Johnny Cage: We should invite some other people to keep it fresh.

Liu Kang: Oh I have an idea who I'm going to bring.

Smoke: I gotta pay Ermac back for giving me them kick ass roses to give to Jade.

Johnny Cage: Awesome. Wait Liu who are you bringing?

*Dramatic transition to Rain's locker*

Rain: Sleepover?

Liu Kang: Yeah. You know hang out with friends and what not.

Rain: Didn't think I was consider a friend amongst you guys.

Liu Kang: What gave you that idea?

Rain: Don't know really.

Liu Kang: Anyway, you interested by any chance?

Rain: Hmmm. Yeah you know that'll be cool. I gotta ask the ol' parents but I'm sure I'll be there.

*Door opens*

Tanya: Rain! *Starts walking to where Rain and Liu is* Your suppose to be doing your job in here!

Rain: Ugh, see what I have to deal with. Loudmouth bimbos just talking for no reason.

Tanya: *Violently grabs Rain's ear* Well this loudmouth bimbo is your boss. And your boss demands you to do your job!

Rain: Ah stop that! *Still gets dragged anyway*

*Door to the student council (MKSC from now on), opens and closes*

Liu Kang: …. *Pinches himself* I did not see that. Yup, didn't see it at all. *Strolls off to his dorm room*

*Transition to Johnny Cage opening the door finding Skarlet bending over reaching for something behind the couch*

Johnny Cage: [Damnit Skarlet why you got a nice ass?]

Skarlet: *Looks back to find Johnny standing in the doorway* Oh hey Johnny! I dropped my cellphone could you help me get it please?

Johnny Cage: Anything for you. Oh I learned this trick while on the set of my new movie. Watch this. *Kneeling down, Johnny Cage punches the ground and Skarlet's red phone jumps up and lands in her hands* Tadah!

Skarlet: Wow! That was so cool!

Johnny Cage: Hey what can I say? It was just a lil trick I learned.

*Skarlet jumps up and hugs Johnny Cage, unexpectedly like she always does. Johnny lost his balance however and fell with Skarlet on top of him*

Johnny Cage: Ow. Skarlet I like hugs like the next guy but you gotta warn a man.

Skarlet: *Rubbing head* Sorry.

*Pause for a minute*

Skarlet: Oh I'm sorry for pinning you down like this! *Gets up*

Johnny Cage: Nah you were fine. *Gets up* So watcha doing tonight Skarlet?

Skarlet: I'm going to my first sleepover ever! And it's with my new volleyball teammates.

Johnny Cage: Oh so you did make the volleyball team. Great job Red! *High fives* Well me and my buds are doing the same so I hope you have fun at your sleepover.

Skarlet: I definitely will! *Grabs bag and hugs Johnny* Have a save flight tomorrow. *Passes by Jax who's carry a four pizza boxes and three liters of different soda* Hey Jax! Bye Jax!

Jax: See ya later Red! *Puts stuff on the table* She seems awfully happy. You ask her out or something?

Johnny Cage: Not yet bud.

Jax: Johnny my boy, *puts hand on Johnny's shoulder* one day we'll tell these females that we wanna date.

Johnny Cage: Yeah one day bud. Let's set up the other T.V and get this party started!

*Ok so school ended around 3:00. So (counts on fingers) It's now 5:40 pm. Let's go to the girls sleepover. Wait… how in the hell am I gonna write something I don't know about… F*ck it, television knowledge don't fail me now! We go to the Khan residence where the girls are in the living room eating cookies*

Kitana: Hey guys how are the cookies?

Jade: Freaking amazing as always.

Sonya: I swear these cookies are better than a bakery.

Mileena: Why thank you.

Skarlet: You made these?

Mileena: Yup!

Kitana: I mean she would make an excellent wife don't you guys think.

*They agree while Mileena blushes*

Jade: So Skarlet how do you like being part of the volleyball team?

Skarlet: I love it! I'm so glad that I get to be a part of something instead of being on the sidelines.

Sonya: With that attitude it sounds like you can win championships all by yourself.

Skarlet: Oh please, not without the help of you guys.

Kitana: Well cheers to the new season!

*They clink whatever drink they have in their class*

Mileena: Well of course you have to deal with Kitana's bossiness.

Kitana: I am not bossy!

Jade: I second Mily's motion.

Kitana: Hey!

Skarlet: Well she's a captain so I'm don't mind all that much.

Kitana: And that's how Skarlet became my new best friend.

Jade: Oh whatever you know you love me.

Kitana: Yeah. Yeah.

*They share a laugh*

Skarlet: Do you play volleyball Mily?

Mileena: Oh no I'm a cheerleader.

Skarlet: Oh that's cool.

Sonya: She only became one because she wanted to shout Scorpion's name over and over again.

Mileena: Hey!

Jade: Besides Mily is a girly-girl.

Mileena: Got a point there. I don't really like to sweat all that much. Besides I can call my boyfriend's name all I want you goon!

Sonya: Hey nobody was stopping you.

Mileena: Good.

Kitana: Ok enough of that. I say it's time for a little, truth or dare!

*While they play that, we see Jax and Johnny Cage sitting on the sofa*

Jax: Hmm where are those guys?

Johnny Cage: Who knows?

Jax: Maybe they're not coming.

Johnny Cage: Not unless they want to reproduce.

*Knock at the door*

Jax: Got it. *Opens door*

Smoke: YEAH! Wreaking havoc on you b*tches like it's my occupation! Gonna put you in the dirt make you take a dirty vacation!

Jax: … Smoke have you've been listening to the black station again?

Smoke: Yes. *Puts head down and laughs* What's up big man?

Jax: *Pounds Smoke's fist* Nothing much. *Notices Ermac behind Smoke* Hey Ermac.

Ermac: Hello. We're here with Smoke and his pal.

Jax: Awesome come right on in and make yourself at home. *Smoke and Ermac enter* Where's our favorite shadow figure?

Noob: *From down the hall* Right here!

Jax: Holy shit!

Noob: *With two shadow clones carrying two big ass bins of candy. They put it down and reconnect with Noob* Sup Jax.

Jax: Did you pull a heist on the Willy Wonka factory?

Noob: Nope. I sent shadow clones all around Chicago collecting candy on Halloween. I got a shitload of candy back at me and Smoke's room.

Jax: Damn. Both of you guys are fat asses.

Ermac: We understand how Noob is a fat ass but how is Smoke one?

Johnny Cage: Are you kidding me? This kid here ate like 200 wings at this one place and is the current record holder there.

Ermac: Well, well damn.

*Knock at the door*

Jax: Got it. *Opens door*

Kung Lao: You hurry up and buy!

Jax: Hahaha! This is my room though.

Kung Lao: You think I give f*ck! This not library, hurry up and buy! Liu Kang, get my pistol!

Liu Kang: Why you no hurry up and buy!

*All three laugh*

Johnny Cage: Haha what?

Jax: These two like to act like angry Chinese people at a corner store.

Noob: Damn no wonder you two are in that sketch group thing.

*All of a sudden Scorpion and Sub-Zero teleport out of nowhere*

Scorpion: Told ya I can tele- oh.

*Sub-Zero takes his ice hands and places it on his shoulder to put out the fire. After doing so he takes a white glove and slaps Scorpion in the face and puts it in his back pocket*

Johnny Cage: Damn what an entrance.

Sub-Zero: Damn skippy son.

Stryker: *Opens door* Yo guys.

All of them: Aye it's Stryker!

Stryker: Your thugging right boys!

*The door of the Khan residents open, and all the girls pay attention to Rain*

Rain: … I don't care what's happening. Where is our parents?

Mileena: Still at school.

Rain: Uh-huh. Well I'm going to leave a note telling them I'm going to a sleepover.

Jade: Knowing Rain it's probably an orgy.

Rain: Nothing like that. Sleepover with my buddies.

Jade: … You have friends?

Rain: *Rolls eyes* And you have a boyfriend. I didn't think that was possible either but hey, we're just both filled with surprises. Just came to get my shorts. *Goes up the stairs*

Jade: He better be lucky he doesn't sleep here tonight. Otherwise you two would be missing a brother.

*Both Kitana and Mileena giggle*

**Take a quick break real quick**

*Back at the boys room where Sub-Zero [Balrog] and Scorpion [Ryu] are having it out in the popular game Street Fighter*

Sub-Zero: Scorpion you ain't shit!

Scorpion: Your shit talking won't get you far Sub!

Johnny Cage: This is for all the marbles!

Noob: Lol I can't believe we're having a tournament to see who gets the first slice of pizza.

Scorpion: Silent child!

*After about 15 seconds later, Scorpion does a jumping fierce punch and does Ryu's Second Ultra*

Stryker: Oh shit Scorpion's is straight thugging on Sub-Zero!

Scorpion: 10% health left Sub. Sounds like to me your f*cked kid!

Sub-Zero: Kung Lao blast that shit!

*Kung Lao pulls out his phone and plays guile's theme loudly*

Scorpion: No matter, that slice is mine!

*Scorpion does an EX Hadoken but Sub-Zero counters with Balrogs Ultra and wins the round*

All of them: OOOOOOHHHH! OHHHH!

Sub-Zero: Hell yeah! *Nut chop in Scorpion's direction* Excuse me while I enjoy my slice, b*tch!

Scorpion: Damn you and your Guile theme comeback Sub-Zero!

Sub-Zero: *Eating slice of pizza* Sorry busy not giving a shit, you mad boy?

Rain: *Opens the door and enters the room* Hey fellas did I miss anything?

Jax: Oh shit Rain?

Rain: Yeah. Liu invited me.

Noob: Fan-f*cking-tastic! Now it's a party!

*And a party it was. Let's head back to the girls sleepover*

Jade: On a scale of 1-10, how cute are the guys we hangout with. Smoke is an eight for me.

Kitana: Oh not a full-blown ten?

Jade: Well he has some chub where is lower abs should be, but it the rest makes up for it.

Sonya: I think Jax is a eight too. He's a cute, muscular, surprisingly smart, sweet, why the hell am I still talking.

Mileena: Hahaha. Scorpion is an automatic ten.

Skarlet: In my own opinion I think Johnny is an eight.

Sonya: I can't agree with that at all. Personally he is a douche.

Skarlet: Well I think sometimes he's sweet in a way.

Kitana: Yeah Sonya nobody ask you to open your mouth!

Sonya: Woman if you don't get back in that kitchen!

*Laughter*

Kitana: Hey Mily could you set up the movie? I'm going to make a huge tub of popcorn! *Goes to the kitchen*

Sonya: Well I'm gonna get comfortable. *Goes to her bag and comes to a shocking discovery* I forgot my sweat pants!

Jade: So?

Sonya: Well I'm not going to sleep in my jeans so I'm just gonna have to sleep in my panties…

Jade: Oh hell yeah! Judging by all the guys stares I would guess that you must have a nice ass. *Sneaky grin*

Sonya: *Covers butt* Shut up!

Jade: I mean if I was Jax I would tap that ass in a second.

*And thus the pillow fight started. Now let's go to the fellas to see them enjoying a nice card game of BS*

Rain: B*llshit.

Jax: Damnit! *Takes big ass pile*

Johnny Cage: Two 4's

Rain: B*llshit.

Johnny Cage: But I- okay. *Takes back card*

Kung Lao: Um, Um *Throws all his cards down* Eight 5's!

Rain: You better pick those f*cking cards up boy!

*They all laugh*

Smoke: That was priceless.

Liu Kang: It's rather nice sitting here with your friends not worrying about any problems or females.

Rain: Amen brother.

Johnny Cage: Well actually guys, speaking of females I think I might actually love this one chick.

All of them: …

Rain: Say what?

Noob: Well I'm glad for you Joh- ARRRRRGGGGHHH *Clutches at his heart* My heart!

Smoke: Ah come on guys we should all support Johnny. Even though she might be a stripper with two kids.

Scorpion: Can, can he do that Sub?

Sub-Zero: I don't know, to the internet!

Kung Lao: Guys let's hear what Johnny Carlton got to say for himself.

Johnny Cage: Thank you sir. Ok well all I have to say is she brightens up my day whenever we're together. Personally, she makes me happy all the time.

Rain: That was pretty nice my man.

Stryker: That was a thugging confessing bro.

Johnny Cage: How long does your b*llshit last Stryker?

Stryker: Till tomorrow kid.

Ermac: Who is this person of sunshine bringing?

Johnny Cage: … Well.

Noob: Come Johnny boy. We won't judge.

Scorpion: Yeah you can tell us lil fella.

Johnny Cage: … Skarlet.

All of them: ….

Rain: Who is that?

Jax: She wears red mostly. Junior. Petite.

Kung Lao: Ohhh. The quiet gal.

Smoke: My head is filled with f*ck. So Jonathon with his out-going persona likes a quiet girl? This is more of a mindf*ck than Inception.

All of them: Agreed.

Rain: how come you didn't ask her out?

Johnny Cage: *Tapping cards on the table* How do I put this… I'm afraid to ask.

All of them: ….

Noob: I have no son.

Liu Kang: Who is this man?

Johnny Cage: I mean I don't know if she'll say yes or no.

Smoke: Oh I get it.

Jax: One day you will.

Johnny Cage: Hopefully my man.

*They play the rest of the game with Rain winning*

Rain: Damn that was an eventful card game.

Kung Lao: Yeah we learned that Johnny does have a heart. It's just buried under all the hookers.

Johnny Cage: Whatever! What about you kid?

Kung Lao: What about me?

Johnny Cage: Do you have any love interest?

Kung Lao: Not really to be honest. I'm afraid all the girls are taken haha.

Johnny Cage: Last time I paid attention to anything Kitana and Sonya are single.

Kung Lao: Kitana is what I would like to have as a friend. Sonya on the other hand… Well I heard she was into, *licks lips* black guys.

*Everybody busted out laughing. Smoke even fell out his chair laughing and holding his stomach*

Jax: F*ck all you guys. Besides me and Sonya aren't even like that.

Rain: Still with the b*llshit! You know damn well you and Sonya wanna make them babies!

*A second wave of laughter*

Jax: Ok. Well I'm gonna go take a piss and ponder your asswhooping. *Goes to the bathroom*

Rain: He is going to f*ck my shit up. I can feel it in my loins.

*Well it's around 12:15 am. and Smoke, Noob, and Ermac passed out from a candy coma. Kung Lao, Stryker and Liu Kang went to sleep. Only Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and Johnny Cage plus Rain were still awake lying down in a circle*

Sub-Zero: Hey all joking aside, I hope both of you guys get the girls you're looking for.

Jax: Well thanks man.

Rain: Personally I don't get why you guy aren't dating yet. I mean it looks to me that you guys have an awesome friendship, why not bump it up to the next level.

Jax: Probably because she still hasn't had time to recover from her last break up. There's no way of putting a clock on a girl's feelings. You just have to know when the time is right.

Scorpion: Spoken like a wise man.

Rain: Yeah well you love birds shouldn't wait too long. Don't know when some f*cker with balls of steel will take your dream girl from your nose.

Scorpion: Did that happen to you Rain?

Rain: Nah that could never happened. It couldn't have happened cause I never learned how to love…

Sub-Zero: What about that Tanya chick?

Rain: Hell no.

Johnny Cage: What's wrong with her?

Rain: F*cking bossy as hell, talks to damn much and is a try-hard.

Jax: You know opposites attract.

Rain: Huh?

Sub-Zero: Well she's talkative, you're not. She is a try-hard and you're a slacker.

Rain: Hpmh whatever. Well what about you Sub-Zero? Where's your dream girl?

Sub-Zero: I don't have one. But I do know who I want to lose my virginity to.

Johnny Cage: Well your sure as hell not gonna get it on a silver platter.

Sub-Zero: I want to lose my virginity to a MILF.

All of them: 0-0…..

Rain: Sub-Zero you stay the hell away from my mother.

Sub-Zero: Nothing like that. Well maybe not at first *sly grin*

Rain: I f*cking mean it boy.

Sub-Zero: Hahaha I'm f*cking around. Besides I don't wanna get destroyed by Shao.

Scorpion: Sub-Zero you are one crazy f*cker you know that?

Sub-Zero: And that's why you all love me. Cause I'll spine rip you guys if you don't.

Jax: Hahaha oh Sub-Zero you crazy kid. Goodnight.

Rest of them: Night.

Johnny Cage: *Softly to himself* Skarlet, would you ever date a douche like me?

*At girls sleepover where all the girls are asleep accept Skarlet*

Skarlet: *Softly* Johnny, would you date a silent girl who voices her opinion rarely?

Both of them: *Sighs* I wish I knew.

THE END


	2. MKHS Bully Issues guest star ByrdBrain

MKHS Bully issues

So it was a Saturday and in Jax's dorm after the slumber party things felt unusually off him ever since he found out his best friend was in love. Even though he was happy for him the thought of his friend becoming someone different started gnawing at him

Jax: (laying in his bed thinking to himself) Man i can't believe he is in love (sighs)

Jax gets up and heads to the kitchen and finds JC in his cloths for the day(a blue and white shirt with his initials printed Thanks to his parents and jeans)

JC:Mornin Briggs!

Jax: oh hey...

JC: So whaddya think?

Jax: alright I guess

JC: yeah just wait till skarlet sees this now if you excuse me.

JC: Oh and one more thing.

Jax: Huh?

JC: since your the only one awake thanks for understanding man.

Jax: Hey you know me. If you scratch my back I scratch yours

JC: cool

(They pound fist and JC leaves)

Jax: Damn I lost my best friend. No more Gears, Halo, or Motorstorm man...

Noob: Sucks dosen't it

Jax: yeah it sure... wait what the f*ck! how long were you standing there?

Noob: Huh you didn't notice me standing here the whole time well thats a shame cause I wished you noticed that you STOMPED ON MY ****ING STOMACH DOWN THE HALL!

Rain: (gets up)DAMMIT NOOB! I was havin a good dream till you woke me up DAMN!

Noob: What was so good about your dream you finally got some?

Rain: Even better I was strangling the shit out of that b***h Tanya.

Noob : Anywaaaayyss Yeah I feel your pain I went through this same crap with smoke.

Smoke: (gets up half awake) What I do

Noob: nothing go back to sleep(damn interruptions)

Smoke (falls asleep)

Noob: like I said I went through this crap buuuuuuttttt. We can "solve" this issue with a little plan of mine.

(suddenly the real Noob appears)

Noob: Chameleon how the hell did you get in here!

Chameleon:CRAP! I've been busted

Kung lao: (Thinking to himself while tied up in a closet in his own dorm)When I get my hands on that motherf*****!

Noob:Will you quit turning into me! Turn in to someone else like for a change like Styrker

Stryker: (from a distance) With all due respect Noob HELL THE F*CK NO!

Chameleon: (sigh) fine...(turns back to normal and leaves for the bathroom)

Noob: Well Jackson Briggs the best Piece of advice I can give you is to let this run it's course just be happy for the man.

Jax: maybe your right I should be happy for him I mean hey it could have a been another slut with a STD for all we know

Noob: Thats thinking positive ma boy now c'mon lets get ready for arcades

RANDOM ARCADE

Later on everyone and I do mean everyone is at the arcades run by Kintaro who usually gives anyone who goes to mkhs a large discount. But before I go on let me let yall in on a secret recently skarlet has been keeping something from her new found friends. For some time she has been constantly bullied and harassed buy one particular student known as Hsu Hao. Hsu Hao always bullies those who don't stand up for themselves and isn't above hitting girls. He dresses like a total moron thinking he is all that and always tries to flirt with girls who already have boyfriends. When he found out about skarlet he immedietly started taking advantage of her. Stealing her lunch and lunch money, calling her names, and even threatening her. If there was one thing everyone in mkhs shared it was the universal hatred of Hsu Hao. Did I also mention that he is the only student in Baraka's special ed even though he is not special? No one knows this save for one. So without further ado...

(JC has decided to play The house of the dead with Hydro just cause but has been a little excited for Skarlet to appear even though Hydro doesn't know this)

Hydro: you seem all uppity today

JC: Well you know what they say live life to the fullest right?

Hydro: That doesn't sound like you

JC: (whispering to him self)I wonder where is skarlet is? I mean all the other girls are here...

Hydro: Where is who?

JC: Wait wha... uhhh nothing.

Hydro: Your hiding something aren't you.

JC: No and if I did I don't know well enough to tell.

Hydro: Touche. But it sounds like to me you have a crush so here is my random advice. Go on and confess your feelings to her now before it's to late otherwise you'll look an ass when she ends up with some one else.

JC: yeah whatever.(maybe he is right maybe I should go on and ask her out while I got the chance)

(Suddenly he finally notices Skarlet running through the door with the bully Hsu hao in tow harrassing her.)

JC:...the Hell?

Skarlet: Leave me alone you creep!

Hsu hao: What are you gonna do about it huh huh?

Sub-zero: Great. Look who decided to rear their ugly ass here

Liu kang: Oh crap...

Jade: Oh boy its that a****** again

Kitana: Hey Leave Skarlet alone you dick!

Hsu Hao: Make me! Or are ya gonna get yo boyfriend or daddy to do it your royal ass!

Kitana: :[ **** YOU!(Kitana attempts to confront Hao but is held back by Sonya and Jade)

Sonya: You need to watch watch who the hell you talk to like that.

Hsu hao: Does it look like your opinion matters to me b****?

Sonya: THAT ASS IS MINE!(Now Jax, Noob, Kang, and Sektor are trying to restrain her)

Kintaro : Hey Special boy leave the girl alone and besides I thought I told you not to come back here you little thief.

Kabal: (eating pizza) Leave it to Hsu hao to ruin perfectly great day (sigh)

Reptile: (Chewing gum) yeah no shit.

Hsu Hao: well it isn't my fault redhead here is on her period all of a sudden but (Grabs "stuff")I have a remedy for that.

Mileena: EWWW YOU FREAK!

finally fed up with his ways Skarlet unexpectedly and suddenly slapped him across the face so hard everyone could here it inside the building and had a "oh shit" look on there faces.

Skarlet: (looks at hand) wait what did I just do?

Hsu Hao: Yo... You SLUT! MY FACE!(Rears his fist back ready to hit a shocked Skarlet)

JC: OH HELL NO!(runs straight for Hao)

Hydro: WAIT CAGE DAMMIT DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH ALL THESE ZOMBIES AND ah crap im dead...

before cage can get to Hsu hao the bully's fist suddenly comes to a halt before it reaches Skarlet Hsu Hao tries to move his fist but he couldn't.

Hsu Hao: What the crap is this!

Ermac: (holding hand out)If there is one thing we hate more than Kenshi's choice of music Its jackasses like you who hits girls.

Realizing that Ermac had telekineticly grabbed his hand Hao somehow manages to break free he then walks up to Ermac refusing to swallow his pride and confronts him

Hsu Hao: you must be stupid as hell thinking you can butt in my business

Ermac: Says the only guy in this school who is in Special ed

(whole place is silent)

Cyrax: oh snap!

Scorpion: damn really?

Rain: No wonder why Baraka is always so grumpy.

(everyone laughs)

Hsu Hao: (angered and embarrassed)Meet me at the gas station in two days at 8:00 on the dot!

Ermac: Ohhhhhh were so scared...

Hsu Hao: heh will see. smell ya later(leaves arcades not before taking a sandwhich from the bar)

kintaro: Were the hell do you think your going!(Chases after him)

Ermac: Who the hell says smell ya later these days? No wonder why he is in special ed

Later...

Mileena: Hey Skarlet are you alright..

Skarlet:...

Sonya: Don't worry about that jerk he is just trying to get attention.

Skarlet: it's not that its Ermac

Sonya: what about Ermac?

Skarlet: I got him into this mess what if he gets beats up badly it'll be my fault

JC: I wouldn't worry to much about him he can hold his own right?

Kabal: (from the table behind)nope your wrong.

Jade: what do you mean did you seen what he can do

Kabal: Did you ever see him in a fight

Jade: well no I...

Kabal: Exactly no one has. As a matter of fact Ermac told me personally he doesn't like to fight even though he has the Force

Kenshi: It's called telekinesis!

Kabal: Shut your ass you Bieber fanboy.

Kenshi: WHAT! How did you know!

Kabal: Anyways like I said Ermac is no fighter. Come to think of it he didn't even agree to fight

Kitana: well we can't just leave him like a lamb to slaughter.

Jax: (Out of nowhere) Your right... we cant leave him in this ****hole of situation I'll help get him ready for it(and hopefully get these crazy thoughts out of my head).

Suddenly everyone notices chameleon running for his life

Chameleon: OH F*CK!

Kung lao: WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!(chases him out the door ready to cut him in two with his hat)

Everyone:...

Scorpion: awkwaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrddddddd.

End


	3. Change of Character

MKHS: Monday

By Bishop Oldfield

It was a start of a special week in MKHS- Spirit Week. The spirit week is to have the students donate money to a different fundraiser each year, and in return, they were allowed to wear or do something normally they're not allowed to do. This year, they were giving the proceeds of the fundraiser to H.F.H.T, or "Homes for Hungry Tarkatans". Today, it was "Cos-Play Day", where the students would dress up as their favorite character. And, it seemed that this spirit week was going to be the best yet, as every student seemed to be dressed up.

Kung Lao and Liu Kang were the first to get to school. Liu Kang had gone as Marshall Law from Tekken, and Kung Lao had chosen Commander Shepard from Mass Effect. Shortly after their arrival, Jax and Johnny Cage appeared. They had gone as the main characters from Gears of War, Cole and Marcus Fenix.

"Nice costumes, guys." Liu Kang said, as the two walked over to their lockers.

"Thanks." Jax said. "Hey, who's Kung Lao cos-playing as?"

"Oh, I think it's some guys from that series he's been infatuated with. He wanted to go as some girl named Tali, thank god I talked him out of that."

After a bit of their talking, Mileena, Kitana, and Skarlet came over. Kitana and Mileena has gone as the sisters Juila and Michelle Chang from Tekken, and Skarlet had gone as a...

'Woah! Look out, sexy nurse Skarlet coming through!" Johnny exclaimed, trying to impress Skarlet and make her laugh.

"Nope, just regular nurse Skarlet here." Skarlet said. Johnny's face turned a deep red.

"Hey, Kitana! Surprised you and Mileena went as those sisters instead of Anna and Nina. Much more popular." Liu Kang siad, defusing the awkwardness of Johnny's observation.

"Well," Mileena said, "that's why we didn't go as those two anyways.

As they were walking, they met up with their friends, Sonya (Cammy), Sub-Zero and Scorpion (Mario and Luigi), Noob and Smoke (Wario and Waluigi...really Noob and Smoke?), and Kabal (Chris Redfield). They all walked to the classroom, worried, as today was the day that Hsu Hao wanted to fight Ermac. While everyone doubted Ermac's fighting abilities, they knew exactly what Hsu Hao was capable of, as he has hospitalized a teacher after they said he couldn't listen to music in class.

"Johnny, I really hope Ermac doesn't go through with this fight. I'd never be able to forgive myself if he's gets injured." Skarlet said, worried about Ermac's well-bring.

"It's going to be okay, Skarlet." Johnny said, trying to comfort her. "It's Ermac's choice. If he gets hurt, then it's his fault, not yours." 'What's our choice?"

Everyone turned around when they heard Ermac's voice.

"You all doubt us, don't you?" Ermac said, his voice rising. "It's because you all think We can't fight."

"No, it's not that." Sonya said, trying to calm Ermac down, (as someone in the horde of students said, "Yes it is!") "it's just that you don't seem like the type of person with a fighting spirit." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Ermac shoved off.

"Get off me! We'll show you all today, after school, when We destroy Hsu Hao!" Ermac said, before sprinting away from them, to his classroom.

Ermac's new attitude shocked everybody. They had never known him for anger. They ended up being as worried for Hsu Hao as they did for Ermac.

While although today was a interesting day, the classes weren't, being as boring as usual. So, let's skip to the end of the day, at the Speedway gas station Kabal's parents owned, where Ermac and Hsu Hao were to trade blows. When the spectators got there, the fight was about to start. The two were standing in a vacant parking lot, ready to begin a bloodbath. They stood face to face, each with a maniacal look on their face.

Hsu Hao closed the distance and landed the first punch. Hsu Hao continued to attack, and landed every shot. Ermac never tried defending, and he kept a smile on his face throughout the barrage. Hsu Hao kept landing shot after shot, Ermac getting more and more damaged. Eventually, Ermac was on his back, with Hsu Hao standing over him.

"Say goodnight, punk!" Hsu Hao laughed, as he brought his fist down on Ermac's face. As he was about to make impact, he felt a force stop his fist. He looked down, and, unsurprisingly, it was Ermac's telekinetic force stopping his fist. Ermac began laughing. Hsu Hao attempted to break the force, but found it much stronger then it was at the arcade. Ermac's laugh had become louder and more shrill. The force around Hsu Hao's hand and Ermac's eyes turned from their natural green, to a dark red.

Ermac telekinetic-ally lifted Hsu hao off of him. He surrounded Hsu Hao in a ball of energy, and began shrinking the circle around Hsu Hao. By this point, most of the students had ran towards Ermac to try and stop him, but he then made a forcefield around him and the shrinking ball containing Hsu Hao. At this point, Hsu Hao was becoming warped inside the ball. Eventually, snapping came from the ball, signaling that his bones were being crushed. All the while, Ermac's deranged laughing was drowning out Hsu Hao's screams and the other students cries of horror.

The ball kept getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller, until, with a loud POP! , the ball, and Hsu Hao, disappeared. The forcefield dropped, and Ermac fainted. His eyes turned to their normal shade, and he seemed barely alive.

The other students called the ambulance, and cleared out quickly after they arrived. For the first time, every last one of them was stunned into an absolute silence. The kids returned to their dorms, all absolutely terrified out of their wits. None of they could believe that something that horrifying had happened. They all went to sleep quickly, trying to get the end of the day out of their mind.

Yeah, bet none of you saw that coming did you? Hell, I didn't until I finished writing. That ended up being much more dark then I was going for. Oh well, sorry Ermac and Hsu Hao fans, but I don't think you're going to see either of them for a while.


	4. Back in My Day We Kicked AssBonus!

MKHS Tuesday: Decade Day

After such a shocking turn off events on Monday involving the fight between Ermac and Hsu Hao, the students tried to get off the week with a more lighter ton on Decade Day.

*Let's go to Liu Kang and Kung Lao walking to English class with a lot of time left before school starts. Liu Kang looking like a Dynasty Era monk donning the colors red and black with a golden dragon on the right side of his chest. Kung Lao, not doing well to fight his addiction dressed up as General Sheppard, again*

Liu Kang: I had troubling sleeping last night. You know after what happen yesterday.

Kung Lao: Ha! I slept like a baby.

Liu Kang: Aye, show some respect, damn.

Kung Lao: Oh cool your hemorrhoids Liu. I thought about it too. Listen whatever is wrong with Ermac will past.

Liu Kang: *Sighs* Yeah your probably right my friend.

Kung Lao: *Low tune whistle* Liu your booty call came early.

Liu Kang: Oh whatev-

*Never got to finish the sentence. Li Mei was strolling down the hallway wearing a similar outfit [Except that it was purple and black] to Liu Kang's except the shirt was cut down the middle creating a V-shape to it exposing her, what's the word, beautiful cleavage?*

Li Mei: Hi Liu.

Liu Kang: Oh hey Li Mei.

Li Mei: *Giggles* What's with the formal tone? You could just call me Mei ya know.

Liu Kang: Oh sorry, Mei.

*Li Mei unnecessarily blushes*

Kung Lao: If I didn't know any better I say you were stalking my friend here.

Li Mei: Ugh. Just cause I was hidden in the bushes doesn't mean I was stalking, *clicks tongue* jeez.

Liu Kang: Hahaha! Great know I have to lock my windows.

*All three of them shared a laugh*

Liu Kang: Well madam Mei we must be on our way. See ya.

Kung Lao: *In the manliest voice he can muster* Toodles.

Li Mei: Haha see ya boys. *Walks down the hallway and turns the corner*

Kung Lao: You two should definitely make some babies together.

Liu Kang: You should lick the side of Sareena's face, but you don't hear me shouting that out now do ya?

Kung Lao: Why you gotta hit so low below the belt.

Li Mei: *just her head around the corner* Hey guys!

*Both boys turn towards her*

Liu Kang: Yes?

Kung Lao: Yes creeper?

Li Mei: Well I uh, um… I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date on Saturday with me and my friend Sophia.

Kung Lao: Boy! Check my schedule.

Liu Kang: You ain't big time like that Lao.

Kung Lao: Damnit. *Put's his head down in shame*

Liu Kang: Yeah will definitely be able to join you. Where would you and your friend like to go?

Li Mei: The mall if you don't mind.

Kung Lao: We don't mind at all.

Li Mei: Ok good! See you guys on Saturday!

*Li Mei walked to her class with much more pep in her step since she gets to spend time with Liu, finally. The two Shaolin monks make their way into English class to find some of the class chilling until the school bell rings)

Smoke: *Dressed as a pirate* Aye well if it isn't some shine booty approaching us!

Jax: *1920's Gangster* Now ya see that seems really gay.

Smoke: Yargh! Nothing be gay when you're surrounded by your fellow seamen!

*Noob and Kung Lao bust out laughing*

Liu Kang: I haven't even sat down yet and I'm already laughing.

Noob: *Modern day dad* They've been talking like this for 15 minutes and it still hasn't gotten old.

Sonya: But your easily entertained Noob so that doesn't count.

Noob: Sonya, why aren't you in the kitchen? Back in my day women like you stayed in the kitchen to make sandwiches and make babies. Maybe even both. Hell they even wore skirts that covered they're entire lower body. Now women these days run around with skirts that show they're whole kneecaps! Oh Lord the kneecaps, mmmmm.

Sonya: Well I know who's not getting a sandwich today.

Noob: Damn. *Snaps* Now how am I gonna eat?

Jax: I could carve up a squealer for ya.

Noob: Golly gee I'll take it!

*They all laugh. The students hear four voices approaching the door. The voices belong to Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Mileena, and Kitana*

Liu Kang: Ok I'm calling it. Kitana is an 80's girl, Scorpion and Sub-Zero are ninjas and Mileena is a 1920's housewife.

Jax: How much you wanna bet that your wrong.

Liu Kang: Hmmmm. One dead arm.

Jax: Your on.

*Strolling through the door is Scorpion, (ninja, typical) Mileena, (80's girl) Sub-Zero, (Samurai without the helmet) and Kitana (Medieval princess). Jax delivers Liu a dead arm for losing the bet)

Liu Kang: Ow! That is a really nice dress Kitana.

Kitana: Why thank you kind noble. *Dips and giggles*

Sub-Zero: Aye what about me! Oh yeah I forgot that I don't have boobs so it doesn't matter anyway.

*Mileena pats the sad Sub-Zero on the back*

Smoke: Aye ye lazy bastard! Why has thee decided to be a typical ninja?

Scorpion: Ok listen to this shit. So I had picked up my costume from the store and was walking back to my dorm room when Reptile sneezed through a wall and burned my costume and my clothes up. I had nothing but my wallet and my underwear.

Jax: *Chuckling* Why did he sneeze through a wall.

Scorpion: He's allergic to cats so I guess there was one around or something.

Noob: Cool story broham but I have one question. *Points to Kitana* Young lady why did you wear that!

Kitana: What's wrong with it?

Noob: Well to put it bluntly your breasts look like they're about to bounce out of your chest at any moment.

Kitana: Huh? *Looks down and immediately covers her chest out of embarrassment* Oh crap your right!

Sonya: Oh wow Kitty, trying to impress someone. *Winks*

Kitana: Hush wench!

Sonya: Take it easy bro.

Mileena: You know mom did warn you that it'll push-up your boobs right. Besides you're not exactly flat as a board Kitty.

Sub-Zero: Oh don't we all know that.

*All the guys laugh. Kitana gives a death glare at Sub-Zero and viscously stomps on his foot*

Sub-Zero: AHHHHHHH! *Innocently puts his hands up* Jokes man, just jokes!

Kitana: That's what I thought. *Talks her foot off of Sub's and proceeds to walk out the door* I'm going to go get a shaw to cover up so I'll be back. *Leaves*

*Noob walks over to Sub-Zero who's rubbing her foot*

Noob: How come you didn't tell Kitana that her boobs were getting ready to pop out?

Sub-Zero: Cause when I was walking with her in my head I was just thinking, 'Come on titty fall!"

Noob: Haha bro that's messed up.

Sub-Zero: Hey I can dream can't I?

*Because I'm lazy, we're gonna skip to lunch*

Kung Lao: Spagetti Tuesday? Explain this b*llshit!

Scorpion: Hahaha! Damn dude calm down.

*I don't feel like writing about that table. Flip the script and let's go to a different table where Frost, Kira, Li Mei, and Tanya are all eating lunch together. Kano decided to drop by to visit his girlfriend. All five of them are dressed in modern day outfits cause they have no school spirit*

Kira: Baby do you have a wrestling match on Thursday?

Kano: Yeah. All teams have a homecoming game except Soccer. Volleyball, at 5:30, Wrestling at 6:30 and Basketball at 7:30 to finish it up.

Kira: Aw man I wish I could cheer for you guys. Well just you, the others can find their own girlfriend.

Kano: Hahaha! It'll be nice if you came to watch it anyways.

Kira: Of course. I would never miss a chance to see that ass in tight spandex. *Winks*

*they laugh at their pervertness. Just nasty*

Kano: Well baby I outta get back to class before Mr. Chi chews me out for skipping.

Kira: Okay, but you're not leaving without a goodbye kiss.

Kano: Course not baby.

*What was supposed to be a simple peck on the lips turned into a 17 second make out session. The other girls watch in horror at the fierce tonguing and what not*

Kano: *They finish* Haha, bye. *Leaves*

Kira: *Seductively* Bye. *Looks at the other girls* Haha sorry you guys had to see that. Things tend to get, *licks lips* intense.

Tanya: That's just, ewww. Anyway you wanted to tell us something Lily?

Li Mei: Oh yeah. Well I finally asked Liu Kang out on a date!

*They all express the emotion of excitement*

**Something like this: EEEEEEEEEEE! OMG,OMG,OMG!**

Frost: Well it's about time. You've been talking non-stop about him.

Kira: Well it's only natural since she is totally crushing on him.

Li Mei: Well yeah. I mean he's overly cute and really mature.

Frost: I wanna wine a guy like that, well maybe if he's older. I like older guys. Anyway, who's going to homecoming?

Tanya: Me.

Li Mei: Ditto.

Kira: Of course, duh.

Frost: Well who's going with a date?

Kira: *Sarcastically* Well gee I guess not.

Li Mei: Smartass. I'm going to try and muster up enough courage to ask Liu.

Tanya: I'm going alone, why do you ask Frost?

Kira: She probably wants to get into Sub-Zero's pants. *Giggles*

Frost:Oh please, all these rumors that I like Sub-Zero is b*llshit. I don't even know what he's like, or his interests in women, or men.

Kira: Oh my God Sub-Zero is gay?

Li Mei: Heck no. One time I saw him checking out this chick's ass while she was bending over. It was a quick glance so I guess he isn't that perverted just a normal hormonal teenager.

Tanya: And remember the pep rally. I thought he was extremely funny.

Frost: Uh-huh. Well it doesn't matter, I don't he'll ever think about being seen with me.

Kira: You never know.

Frost: No I do know. My status isn't exactly well liked at this school.

*Awkward silence*

Frost: Whatever, I'll just dance with guys who aren't afraid to dance with a slut like me. *Lunch bell rings* See you guys later. *Leaves with Kira in tow to cheer her up*

Tanya: *Sighs* I hate that the one mistake she made has already ruined her high school life.

Li Mei: Yeah Unless something change then she might have to live with this mistake for the rest of her life.

*Well that was interesting. Everybody clears out the cafeteria leaving good ol' Mokap to clean up the messes. So let's skip to the end of the day where Smoke and Jade are talking on the phone about something Smoke and Noob did*

Jade: And you left Noob there for three days?

Smoke: Yup. He could've teleported but he was too messed up to move haha.

Jade: Wow that is ridiculous. You were one dumbass freshman huh.

Smoke: So? What were you then?

Jade: A smartass freshman.

Smoke: More like a nice ass.

Jade: Haha shut up you. Anyway, what are you and your buddy doing now?

Smoke: Noob and I are going on a 2-mile run to talk about the good ol days, and to help him lose weight for wrestling.

Jade: Aw I was hoping you could come over to my dorm room Smokey.

Smoke: Sorry babe but I have to show love to both of you.

Noob: *Walking in the living room* Get off the line with your phone sex operator!

Smoke: Art thou hot with temper?

Noob: Haha. You ready to go bud?

Smoke: Yeah let me just say bye to my girl.

Noob: *Walking outside the door* Tell her I said hello.

Smoke: Ok. *Turns attention back to phone* Well maybe I'll talk with you later ok?

JadE: Ok Smoke. Bye, love you.

Smoke: Love you too. *Hangs up the phone and they leave out the door*

**After doing there two mile run, Noob and Smoke find a park bench to rest on*

Noob: Can't believe your dumbass almost fell into wet cement.

Smoke: Can't believe your dumbass didn't make weight for wrestling.

Noob: *Shocked* How did you know I didn't make weight for 145!

Smoke: Because your fat ass doesn't usually go on a two mile run with two hoddies on.

Noob: Hey you're the only fat ass on this bench. Hell I'm surprised that this bench didn't break down the middle when you sat on it.

Smoke: Haha this is true. Yeah I'm a fat kid at heart. That's exactly why Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday.

NoobL Hahaha, try not to eat all the food. Think of the children.

Smoke: *Gets uand throws his hands in the air* F*ck the children! Them little bastards better learn how to hunt and kill they're shit with their bare hands.*

*Both friends laugh until they hear an ear piercing scream nearb

Random woman: AHHHHHHHH! Some- *Gets cut off*

Smoke: Oh shit you hear that?

Noob: What? Sorry had my hearing aid off. *Gets up* Of course I heard that sit. We have to help her.

Smoke: Glad we had the same idea. Let me get on off you hoddies.

*In an alleyway where Frost is being confronted by four (Very muscular and urban* black guys. She is pushed against a wall with the four BG's circling around her.

BG#1: (Medium guy) If you scream like that again this will hurt you a lot more.

Frost: What are you planning to do to me!

*With a burst of speed, BG#3 grabs Frost, turns her around and slams her into the wall with brute force. He then presses his lower body up against her butt*

BG#3: (Tall Guy) Does this give you a clue you dumb b*tch.

Frost: *Struggling to get away from his tight grip* I-I don't understand. I already did something like this with you guys! Wasn't that enough!

BG#2: (Smaller guy) Hell no! We didn't get to finish because the art teacher interrupted us before we come finish.

Frost: What the hell does that have to do with me!

BG#4: (Overly muscular guy) What you don't realize you selfish c*nt is that we all got blue balls in the worse way afterwards. In addition, if that wasn't enough our parents sent us to military school and we did the hardest drilling than anything you can imagine. So, while visiting our parents this week we all came up with the plan to get revenge on the b*tch who caused our situation; you.

Frost: But I didn't-

*She's cut off by the cold steel of a knife pressed against her throat and the vice grip on her left boob*

BG#3: It doesn't matter if you did or didn't mean to f*ck up pour lives, your gonna finish what you started.

Frost: *The tears were flowing now* I-I-I don't want this.

*Frost gets thrown on top of a big yellow crate still crying*

BG#1: Listen it'll be easier if you shut your mouth and take it. *Unzips his pants* On second thought I'll shut it for you.

*The four black guys were moving closer to Frost laughing their heads off. Frost could not move due to being paralyzed with fear and crying her eyes out. But of course this is the part where I write that Smoke comes into the picture like a badass*

Smoke: Hey! *The four BG's stop moving toward Frost and looked at Smoke who was standing broadly with one hand behind his back* You guys are begging for an ass-whooping trying to rape this innocent girl.

BG#2 Who the F*ck are you talking to! Are you this slut's boyfriend or something?

Smoke: Nah I already have one. *Grins* I'm just her fellow classmate.

BG#3: *Starts walking towards Smoke with knife in hand* Ha! We're military personnel, you really wanna f*ck with us pretty boy?

Smoke: Military fighting ain't shit compared to street fighting. *Gets into his fighting stance* Besides it's not a fair fight, 4-1, pfffft you need more guys to make it fair.

BG#3: I'm going to shut that big mouth of yours!

*BG#3 blindly charges at Smoke like a wild animal. Some simply smiled in his face and threw a black hoodie in his face. Having been blinded by the hoodie, BG#3 stumbled forward and was greeted by a violent knee strike from Smoke to the face. The knee strike lifted BG#3 off his feet while Smoke finished up his attack with an elbow strike to the face. BG#3 fell unconsciously to the ground while Smoke landed on his feet next to his body. BG#2 and BG#1 were shocked but only temporarily as they charged at Smoke who was casually dusting off his pants. Closing in on Smoke the soldiers drew back their fists to deal some damage. Unfortunately for them Smoke smirked in their faces and smoked away from his attackers. The two BG's were confused as they couldn't see Smoke in their field of vision. Instead, the two BG's were greeted by Noob who busted through the smoke screen with his two muscular arms spread wide ready to deliver a clothesline. Having no time to stop, the two BG's got the full impact of Noob's monstrous clothesline. To make sure the two BG's don't get back up, Noob smashes their faces in with his fists knocking their lights out. Noob stood up and saw BG#4 standing behind Frost gripping her by the neck with his arm holding a knife to her neck. It's a hostage situation*

BG#4: Stay back or I'll end this b*tch!

Noob: Hmph, I thought military personnel were supposed to be tough men to protect people. You four are nothing but pussies with rich parents. *Cracks knuckles* I just took two of your friends out of commission, what makes you think I won't hesitate to f*ck you up.

BG#4: Because I have a hostage. Unless you want her to keep breathing, I suggest you let me go.

Noob: Hahahaha! You have no chance in hell of getting out of here while being conscious.

*It was very standoffish at this point. Noob was staring coldly into BG#4's panicking eyes. A moment passed until…*

Smoke: Too slow b*tch!

*Smoke used Noob's shoulder to jump over Noob. Too shocked to react, BG#4 watched as Smoke launched a smoke bomb at his feet. Unfortunately the smoke bomb launched both him and Frost into the air. Both the BG and Frost screamed in horror as they were coming back down to Earth at a blistering speed. Frost closed her eyes and waited for impact but was instead caught by Smoke in the air. BG#4 got the short end of the stick for Noob caught him. Only he wasn't going to land safely into Noob's arms. Noob elevated BG#4's body over his head and slammed BG#4 onto the large crate smashing it into pieces in a power bomb like move. Everything was quiet*

Smoke: *With Frost standing next to him with his arms crossed* Hey didn't you say wrestling would never help you in a street fight?

Noob: Yeah, doesn't mean you can't slam the f*ck outta someone.

*They laugh and exchange a fist bump and finish it up with an elbow bump*

Frost: Is that your guys secret handshake?

Smoke: Ever since we met.

Noob: First things first, are you ok Frost?

Frost: Yes I'm… *Falls forward due to fatigue. Noob catches her and holds her next to his chest as Frost is fast asleep*

Noob: I feel bad that she had to experience something like this.

Smoke: No doubt.

Noob: I also feel bad that my best friend almost killed her!

Smoke: Haha that was my fault bro. I thought it was only gonna hit his feet.

Noob: Yeah I know. Nice catch by the way.

Smoke: Well of course *Looks at the bodies on the ground* What do we do with these guys?

Noob: *Makes four shadow clones* Clones, take these b*tches to the police station and tell them that they were attempting a rape on a young female but we stopped them. Am I clear?

Clones: Yes sir! *They pick up the bodies and leave*

**Back at Noob and Smoke's dorm room with Frost on the living room couch still asleep. It's 8:07 pm and dark outside**

Noob: Ok so we brought an unconscious freshman girl to our dorm room and don't know what to do next. Yet you have time to eat a microwave burrito!

Smoke: Damn skippy boy. Nom. *Takes bite out of burrito*

Noob: Whatever. What do we do next?

Smoke: It's simple Noob, we kill the Batman.

Noob: Damnit Smoke that joke was funny two or three summers ago!

Smoke: Haha I know. Nah but seriously I was thinking we store our seed in her to create future children.

Noob: … Smoke you're the only person I know who would make a rape joke after stopping a rape in progress.

Smoke: Yeah well I am a little messed up in the head after all. *Finishes burrito* First things first, why was she leaving by herself? Isn't she a cheerleader?

Noob: *Takes a look at Frost's slender body in her blue strapless shirt and orange skirt* Well the second answer to the second question is a no brainer. Why she was traveling by herself is a mystery.

Smoke: Hmmm. Well I can't think, I'm gonna go talk to my baby.

Noob: Of all people you're gonna go talk to Jade about this?

Smoke: Hey we need some female comfort up in here. Be right back. *Leaves*

*Noob plops down next to the still sleeping Frost*

Noob: *Staring forward* Hpmh, I guess shit can't be simple nowadays can it. *Looks over to Frost* [A cute girl like yourself shouldn't be subjected to this type of BS. You deserve a second chance, like me and Smoke]

*Without any warning Frost opens her eyes*

Noob: Oh hey your aw-

Frost: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Panic kick's Noob in the eye making Noob fall off the couch in pain*

Noob: Argh got damnit! *Holding eye* Listen calm down I will not hurt you.

Smoke: *Kicks opening the door* I'll sure as f*ck will. *Evil grin. Jade punches Smoke in the head*

Jade: Not cool.

Frost: What's going on!

Jade: *Takes Frost's hand and gentle strokes it* Listen calm down. Early today my friends found you in alley about to be attacked by four black guys. Do you remember?

Frost: … Yes. Yes I do. *Sits back on the couch* They could've… they could've…

Jade: *Sits next to Frost who is crying now* It's ok. You can let it all out. *Sits there stroking Frost's hair in a calmly fashion*

*Skip that emotional shit and let's go to Jade talking with Noob and Smoke in the doorway to the hall*

Jade: I think she got it all out. Why did you want me to come here anyway Smoke?

Smoke: Probably cause me and Noob aren't so familiar with comforting people.

Noob: More like the shake-you-until-you-stop-crying type of people.

Jade: *Sighs* You guys are hopeless. *Hugs the both of them* What you guys did today was amazing. *Kisses Smoke* Talk to you guys tomorrow. *Leaves*

Noob: *Closes door* You ready to get some answers.

Smoke: Let's do this.

*They walk over and sit down in some chairs across from Frost who is sitting patiently on the couch*

Frost: I just wanted to saythank you for earlier today.

Smoke: Ah you it's no biggy really. If ass needs a whooping then we are here to deliver.

Noob: Frost uh, we would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind.

Frost: I might as well, it's the least I can do.

Noob: Ok first things first, why didn't you go to cheerleading practice. I know because the wrestlers share one half of the court with the cheerleaders.

Frost: I was feeling rather down today.

Smoke: Why?

Frost: … I was thinking about what I did in the 8th grade. It eats me up inside but today was worse then before.

Smoke: Do you know what caused it?

Frost: Silly as it is it's the fact that Homecoming is coming up made me think about. However, it wasn't just that, I was thinking what if that one slip up would stick to me for the rest of my high school life. Even throughout college.

Noob: So you feel as if you might be alone for the rest of your life?

Frost: Yeah, that's exactly it. I don't know why I keep fighting it, the fact about it is scary really. Most days I just think what if nobody wants to associate with me? Not just a boyfriend but friends, people at work, hell even my doctors? The fact of being alone terrifies me.

*Silence for a moment*

Smoke: Hmm. Sounds to me like you need some friends.

Frost: Yeah but I don't have any friends that I can rely on. More like friends who I talk but that's about it.

Smoke: Well look no further kiddo! *Gets up and puts his hand on Frost's head* Your looking at your big bros.

Frost: Huh?

Noob: You see while you were unconscious we talked on the way over here while carrying you. Smoke came up with it really. He said that everybody needed a second chance, especially a girl like you. Therefore, we are your second chance.

Frost: But… why would you ever…

Smoke: Isn't it simple Frost? *Takes his hand off Frost head* We're all the same really. Noob and I were looked down on people yet they had a reason. We were both bad, fighting, drug taking children that nobody wanted to mess with us. Then we meet each other and realized that if you don't have family then your friends are what you rely on. It's all a matter of support really. You never got that support from anyone because someone wanted to judge you before meeting the real Frost.

Noob: So what do you say Frost? Will you let us help you and be friends with us crazy juniors?

Frost: I-I-I *Looks down* I would like that very much. *Wipes tears with her arm* Thank you guys for excepting who I am.

Smoke: Of course little lady. Now you do realize were your official big bros now right.

Noob: That means if people mess with you, they get a visit from us.

Smoke: The worst visit ever imagined.

Frost: Hopefully that won't happen. *Giggles*

Noob: *Looks at the clock on the wall that reads 9:52* Oh shit it's late.

Smoke: Yeah he's right. Come on let's walk you to your dorm room.

Frost: Ok, it's on the first floor so it won't be that long. I live with Tanya.

Noob: Alright then let's go.

*They arrive to Frost's dorm room front step. Frost knocks at the door and the door is immediately opened by Tanya*

Tanya: Where were you Frost! I was worried sick!

Frost: I know, I'll tell you in the morning okay. *Turns around to Smoke and Noob* Thank you again guys.

Smoke: Hey of course your big brothers will be here to protect you.

Noob: That's right, we'll be here whenever you need us.

*Frost grabs both of their faces and kisses them one at a time*

Frost: What I do without you guys, I don't know. I hope we get to talk to each other again tomorrow, night.

Noob and Smoke: Night.

*Door closes*

Smoke: Well Noob let's get the f*ck upstairs and get ready for tomorrow.

Noob: Oh yeah its Animality Day tomorrow right?

Smoke: Yup.

Noob: We did something useful today didn't we Smoke.

Smoke: For once in our lives, we did.

THE END

Yeah right~

In a hospital somewhere in Chicago, medical staff were scrambling to avoid the flying objects such as chairs, tables and whatever else was being controlled by the unstable green aura. Dr. Jacob Daniels walked down the corridor of the hospital in his nighttime clothes along with his personal assistant, Nancy Jenkins.

Dr. Daniels: Mrs. Jenkins can you please inform me on why the hell I'm called out of bed at 4:37 on a Wednesday?

Nancy: Well Doctor your patient seems to be having a fit.

Dr. Daniels: Him again? I'm going to wring whoever neck's that cause this. Why isn't the patient under sedative.

Nancy: I have no idea sir.

Both Dr. Daniels and Nancy walk into the room that was causing all the disturbance throughout the hospital, Room 432, patient 56937, aka Ermac. Ermac was floating in the center of his bed with stuff of the sort floating around him in a circular like motion. He seemed to be losing control on his powers for things would be picked up and flung around the room.

Dr. Daniels: * Takes off coat* Nancy hold my coat.

Nancy: Yes sir.

Dr. Daniels: Hey Mr. Ermac!

Ermac looked to his right and saw a man jump onto the metal railing at the end of his bed and jump towards his direction. The man drew back his fist and hit Ermac square in the jaw sending him colliding to the wall. All at once, the objects around the room fell down for the control was broken. Dr. Daniels walked over to the barely conscious Ermac and stuck a needle into his neck sending him into a deep sleep.

Dr. Daniels: Next time you wanna interrupt my sleep do it when another doctor is present. Nurses! Strap him back to the bed. Who the hell is this patient's nurse!

Random Woman: I am sir.

*Dr. Daniels turned to see a small woman with freckles and blond hair in a nursing outfit. Her nametag read Nichole Banks. She was obviously nervous out of her mind*

Dr. Daniels: I'll be calm as I can nurse, why the hell didn't you put him under sedative!

Nichole: He told me he was fine so I thought a little rest was what he needed.

Dr. Daniels: You listened to the patient! He was scheduled for sedation for every 6 hours of the day, if he doesn't meet that schedule then look what happens!

Nichole: I-I'm sorry I didn't know.

Dr. Daniels: Your job is to know Ms. Banks!

Nichole: I'm so sorry sir! Please don't fire me!

Dr. Daniels: Fire you? Oh no, no, no I got something else in mind for you. *Snaps fingers* Mrs. Jenkins could you hand me that schedule for Ms. Banks here?

Nancy: Here you are sir.

Dr. Daniels: *Hands Nichole a schedule* This is your new assignment.

Nichole: *Nervously takes the schedule and reads it* Um sir, this schedule is filled top to bottom with the name Ermac.

Dr. Daniels: Exactly Ms. Banks, your Ermac's new personal nurse. You are to be with him until he is realized and take care of him whenever he needs it.

Nichole: But sir I-

Dr. Daniels: For if you don't Ms. Banks I'll have you kicked out of here and eating out of alleyways.

Nichole: *Gulps* Yes sir.

Dr. Daniels: Good. Your new assignment starts, *Looks at watch* Now.


	5. Animalities and Missed Friendships

MKHS: Animality Day

"Welcome to mah party, bitches! Welcome to mah party, bitches! Welcome to mah party, bitches!" That day was as best as they got. It was all downhill from that point forward.

Ermac: hey, Kano, have you seen Kenshi?

Kano: I sure did, but I wish I had not. Look. He's over there in that corner.

Ermac: thanks I see him.

Ermac approached Kenshi. He could see closer at what happened to him, as if each step he took told a different story of what had happened to the poor guy. Now next to him, bruises, hickeys, were visible but no sword or a blindfold.

Ermac: You okay, Buddy?

Kenshi: Ermac!

Ermac: I'm here, common*helped him up*

Kenshi: I have no idea what happened to me last night man.

Ermac: It's simple, really. Partied.

Kenshi: I lost my sword.

Ermac: We'll find it, and get it back.

Kenshi: But I can't see without it.

Ermac: I know.

Kenshi: I can't help you.

Ermac: Yes, you can. And you will. We live together we're like best friends you and me, I can't watch you suffer when you need my help. We have a symbiotic relationship, no homo. We need each other to survive, again no homo. Even if I don't have your help we will find it.

Kenshi remembered that night all too well. He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't do anything else he was all alone in his dorm room. Ever since that day he had been stuck in his dorm room all week long. He couldn't escape. He never found his sword. He had been relying on his friend Ermac to lead him places. This year had been hell for Kenshi, but he kept his hopes up, because he had a friend like Ermac guide his path. But now, he did not.

Ermac was gone. The last human contact he had was with Jax when he brought Kenshi to his dorm. Now Kenshi was alone. All alone. There was nobody there with him, or in his life. He went insane trying to get out of the room, he tried but it was as if everytime he managed to find a doorknob it took him to a room in his dorm, but in reality, they were the same rooms in circles.

Kenshi: Somebody... please get me out of heeeere!

Nobody listened, maybe they were all at school and couldn't here him.

Kenshi: Is anybody out there?

Nobody was they were all at school, with the exception of the skippers. Meanwhile at Raiden's class, a happy bunch was busy living their lives, like Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Nightwolf, Mileena, Reptile, Sektor, Rain, Ruby Kitana, and off course, Hydro, who was just coming in.

Hydro: wow, did I just step in on a room full of furries?

Kitana(dressed as a cat): No, Hydro its Animality day.

Hydro: Are you saying the school committee planned this? So, what Human Beastiality slash pedophilia?

Kitana just hissed and clawed the space in front of Hydro.

Hydro: Subs, not you too.

Sub-Zero: sorry cool guy.

Hydro: damn!

Kitana: he's just non MKHS-proud Sub.

Hydro: well that does sound an awful lot alike me Kitty... no pun intended. At least I hope that I didn't.

Sub-Zero and Kitana watched as Hydro walked towards a small group talking to each other.

Sub-Zero: live and let live as I always say.

Kenshi remembered getting his sword back the next day after the party. It happened like this

Ermac: don't loose hope in me Kens, maybe it's not here in this office, but there might be another "lost and found".

Kenshi: that's where we're at?

Ermac: I think I hear something

He could here a familiar voice saying "no it's not bull**** it really does have spirits trapped inside it. And I'm gonna need the money up front."

Ermac: Kano! I should have guessed.

Ermac then went towards the room in the office where Kano was talking to Kabal, holding Kenshi's sword pendant.

Ermac: hey Kano, is that Kenshi's pendant?

Kano: what if it? *snaps his knuckles and approaches Ermac*

Ermac: wow wow woow. We are not looking for trouble friend. Kenshi here just needs that pendant so that he can be guided. He's blind.

Kano* takes out a piece of paper apparently one of his classwork sheet with a big red 0 in it*: you see this?

Ermac: yes.

Kano: this is the number of fuck's that I give.

Ermac: well, I think we can work something out, how much do you want for it?

Kano: well since it's you gimme whatever amount of money you two have.

Ermac took out his wallet and gave all his money to Kano.

Kabal: dammit I wanted that spirit necklace.

Nightwolf: bitch please.

Ermac gave Kenshi his pendant back, and Kenshi put it on and could not help but to smile.

Kenshi: someday, somehow I promise you that I will pay you back for this 'Mac.

Ermac: don't mention it, but what a douchebag that Kano is.

Kenshi: do you think he was the guy who mugged me at the party?

Ermac: we could conclude that he threw a party, mugged you, took your pendant, left you to die, and put up the thing that generated a sense of sight, for you a humbled blind man, for sale, nearly sold it to someone who did not need it as much as you, and then finally took all of our money for it. But in the end what good will that do for the either of us?

Kenshi: you're right. At least we have my pendant back.

*Back on Animality day*

...Stryker was talking to Sonya in the halls.

Stryker(dressed as a Raccoon):well what a long day. At least it will be over in just one more class, and then school will be over.

Sonya( with piggy tails, pink clothes and a latex pig snout): Yeah, you'd think when we have Animality day, standardized testing, and on top of that we witnessed a student die, and our friend beaten an inch of his life, who is now in God knows where, we'd be at the very least not in a state of complete monotony.

Stryker: he-hey you used my word from Monday. Props go to you, Friend.

Sonya: nah, I still think that's lame.

Stryker: you won't be mocking it on the day we take our-

Sonya:is that... Kenshi?

Stryker: no I think... it's... that is Kenshi!

Sonya ran towards the figure who was staggering down the hall.

Sonya: Kenshi!

Kenshi: who's there?

Sonya: it's me, Sonya

Kenshi: oh I'm so glad to see you... well you know what I mean.

Stryker: I thought you were dead, Kenshi.

Kenshi: In a way I was. But at least now I found people.

Sonya: so where's your pendant?

Kenshi: I don't know. I guess that it's back in my room, but I won't be able to find it.

Stryker: comon let's go find it

Sonya: what about our next class, Curtis?

Stryker: screw it. Our friend needs us.

Kenshi: thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

[B]Animality Day[/B]

Final period had just ended and a great number of students where in the gardens. Mily and Scorpion were talking with each other by the fountain. Scorpion was dressed like a lion, and Mily was dressed like a lioness.

Scorpion: I should looking for a job

Mileena: Oh really?

Scorpion: yeah, it's time for me to work, so I can get start saving money for a car

Mileena: ooh you should get a firebird

Scorpion: maybe. Only problem is that I don't know where to start looking

Noob, Smoke, Jade and Frost approached Scorpion and Mileena.

Noob: Scorpion!

Scorpion: Noob! Hey what are you supposed to be?

Noob: In a relationship, but you know... freaking Ed Boon High has a 10 to 1 male-female ratio

Smoke: really funny Noob. Lucky for me I have Jade

Jade aww'd at that

Noob: but no seriously I'm a Ravven, Smoke's a pigeon, Jade's a parrot and I don't know what Frost is

Frost: Noob I told you before I'm not dressed up for Animality day. I think it's lame.

Jade: I know. And it's even lamer that the three of us are dressed like birds.

Mileena: Scorpion and I are lions

Noob: well nice seeing you two lovers but we gonna go take a shit on Principle Khan's dilorian

Smoke, Mileena, Scorpion and Frost laughed at that but Jade threw Noob a look. Then they strode off to their dorms.

Mileena was smiling, then turned to Scorpion and her smile swiftly faded into a worried face.

Mileena: what's wrong?

Scorpion: I don't really know. Maybe it's something Noob said.

Mileena: I'm pretty sure he isn't really going to do that to Kahn's car.

Scorpion: No. the other thing.

Mileena: that the school has a ratio of 10 boys for every girl?

Scorpion:... yeah

Mileena: I think he over stretched it but whatever. How does that get you down?

Scorpion: it's complicated but don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing.

Mileena then turns into the fountain and wonders what could be wrong. Regardless of that she let herself be distracted by the majesty of the fountain. The tranquil flow of water, the hummingbirds in the bushes taking in the nectar of the petunias in the distance and the petals falling from the tree, scattering themselves and falling at a slow pace into the kentucky bluegrass, so slowly that it was if the petals floating in groups, but in reality they were allowing the delicate breeze of the air lay them in the ground. Soon night will wall and the multicolored sparkles at the fountain will fade into reflections of the moon. Soon winter will come and she wont be spending as much time in the Gardens with Scorpion. But she had plans to spend the harsh winter months in a room with a fireplace with Scorpion, huddling with him while watching whatever crap was on t.v. Just the thought of being held by Scorpion and feeling each others warm fuzzy clothing gave Mileena a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Meanwhile In Kenshi's dorm room:

Stryker: didn't find it in the drawers on your room.

Kenshi: I remeberred opening something

Sonya: how?

Kenshi: I remeber feeling a knob and pulling towards myself

Stryker: you took it off before placing it?

Kenshi: I was not thinking straight

Sonya: well these are your drawers, but what other thing in a dorm room has a nob and is made to be pulled backwards

...

Stryker: the kitchen!

Sonya: what did you just say?

Stryker: oh sorry I meant that we should check the kitchen it probably has drawers were the eating utensils go

Sonya: oh... good thinking

Stryker went into the kitchen and opened a drawer were only spoons, forks and a ladel rested. He opened the next one to find a box of caramel corn. He opened another one were he found more spoons and forks and found nothing

Stryker: nothing

...

Sonya: we've been looking for 50 minutes now and still nothing. Any more ideas?...

...

Stryker: uhm... maybe we could, ask for more help

Sonya: do we have any friends with magical powers for finding spiritual stones?

Stryker... Nightwolf!

Sonya put on a "say what face"

Sonay: he can?

Stryker:worth the shot I'll be right back, don't move anything!

Kenshi: he's on room...

Stryker at a distance: i know

Sonya and Kenshi were all alone in that room. Together. At the same time.

Sonya: so Kenshi

Kenshi:yeah?

Sonya: oh nothing

Kenshi was looing for sonya's direction, and based on her voice he turned himself were he thought she was at.

Sonya: it's just that it's so sad seeing you, you know... how you are.

Kenshi: what do you mean?

Sonya: it's just that this is the first time I see you without Ermac or your pendant and it makes me feel sad seeing as he's no longer here

Kenshi was just about to start crying. Ever since he Stryker and Sonya found him, but remembered he was with a girl, and had to keep up a manly look.

Kenshi: I'll be okay

Sonya: you sure?

Kenshi:... yeah

Sonya: well if you ever need someone to talk to when you're down, I'll be there.

Kenshi felt a tear escape his dysfunctional eyes. He held every other tear inside him, just before he broke into his feetal position, Stryker and Nightwolf came in rushing to his dorm.

Nightwolf: Ancestors do you see any other spirits in this dormitory?

Nightwolf then got near to a drawer in Ermac's room and got on the floor to find a sword shaped pendant beneath Ermac's desk. He then handed it in front of himself.

Stryker and Sonya cheered on and handed the pendant to Kenshi.

Stryker: I guess you must've dropped it after closing the cabinet in Ermac's room.

Kenshi strapped it onto his neck.

Kenshi: I can feel you. All of you. Thank you so much

Sonya: hey guys look at this

Sonya reached for a frame with a picture of Ermac and Kenshi in the Gardens both lifting a bunch of flower petals in the air with their powers, and a cap as a pose.

Everybody but Kenshi got a look at it.


	6. Blue Vs RedBattle of the Sexes!

in the words of yes yes...

alright here is the prologue to what could be a battle of the ages...just to keep ya busy

MKHS BOYS VS GIRLS

It was a Thursday morning in Scorpion and Sub-zero's dorm where the yellow ninja was on the internet for a good reason...

Sub-zero: (Yawning) What you doin?

Scorpion: (On his yellow dell) searching..

Sub-zero: For what?

Scorpion: A job.

Sub-zero: A job? Lemme guess so you can get something for Mileena right?

Scorpion: How did you know?

Sub-zero: you air-headed dumbass you gossip about it all the time.

Scorpion: Well yeah I mean our four month anniversary is coming up and I hope I can get a job so I can get her this expensive magenta necklace for Christmas.

Sub-zero: You should go see my big bro and Smoke they were discussing something about a magic show gig and there lookin for recruits. If you join that should help get you some money while your out job searching

Scorpion: That actually sounds like a great idea. Thanks man!

Sub-zero: What can I say I'm cool like.

Scorpion: I thought we agreed on you taking a break from the ice puns for day.

Meanwhile in Kenshi and Ermacs dorm some real emotional shit is about to go down son!

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Kenshi: Who is it?

Jax: It's Jax and Skarlet

Kenshi opens the door revealing both Jax and Skarlet both of whom wore simple t-shirt with a color associated with there gender and jogging pants.

Kenshi: Hey. What brings you here?

Jax: Sonya told me about your situation and everyone decided and agreed to take turns helping you out until Ermac recovers. Hell even Kano agreed to it.

Skarlet: And to start your day off I made you something (Presents a plate wrapped in aluminum foil which had pancakes eggs and sausage.

Kenshi: Aw guys you shouldn't have.

Jax: Ermac always did a lot for us. We figured helping you out would be good way to pay your friend back.

As the two boys were talking Skarlet decided to look in Kenshi's room in hopes of finding a blue shirt for him in hopes of finding a blue shirt for him. As she rummaged through the dresser she found a blue shirt, but also a photo album. Out of curiosity she decides to look through it finding cheerful photos of Ermac and Kenshi dating all the way back to there childhood days even the other mk kasts were present in some of the pictures the more she looked at the deeper her heart sank ultimately seeing the special picture framed on the top of the dresser nearly causing her to cry in guilt.

Skarlet: It's all my fault...

Okay enough of that crap now lets get to some more light hearted stuff at the school in Shang Tsung's class.

Noob: aren't ya exited Smokey boy it's a battle of the sexes man.

Smoke: I've never thought it would've come to this me vs Jade. We were lovers then, but today... we are enemies (pumps bro fist)

Millena: awwwww. I can't believe I have to face scorpy today.

Jade: I know I'm gonna hate to see Smoke sad when the boys loses the today

Sonya: Well it won't hurt me besides I made a bet against Rain if he wins I have to go with him to homecoming but if he loses...

Shang Tsung: alright everyone get your things ready were heading to the gym

Now at the Gym...

Shao Khan (Wearing a blue shirt and shorts) Alright hello every one and welcome to the annual boys vs girls competition games.

Sindel: (wearing the same thing except she has a red shirt) As part of spirit week we will compete in a series of challenges the team who wins the most games wins the spirit stick (Presents the spirit stick which was made by some of the best students of Sindel's art class)

Everyone:YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shao Khan: And here is Goro to present the Games

Goro: alright the first game is the rope climb which ever team manges to have three people make it to the top wins. Now the second game is the wheel barrel race were there will be three teams of two it works just like a relay race except there is no baton. The third game is old fashioned dodgeball. The fourth game is the javelin throw and the fifth and final game is the MK obstacle course. Now is there any questions?

Kung Lao: Are special abilities permitted?

Goro: varies from game to game you have to ask whoever is in charge of each challenge.

Shao Khan: Okay everyone will give you time to formulate any type of strategy

after a few minutes of planning the team captains are decided. Rain on the boys side and Sonya on the girls side. The two captains then meet with only a few minutes lest

Rain: Any last words before we blow your asses out of the water?

Sony: Yeah I just hope you're ready for the consequences when you lose.

Rain:We'll see...

Goro: alright get your faces over here for the rope climb.

Rope climb

the kast heads over to the first game which is the rope climb the objective is to climb to the very top where the corresponding colored band is Blue for boys and red for girls now mind you this rope is almost three times as high as the average rope in rope climbing

Baraka: Alright you brats this is the first game of the competition the rope climb as much as I don't want to you about the rules since Goro already went over I'm going to anyways. As you should know the goal is to reach the top of the rope three times with a different member each time. Whichever side reaches the top two out of three times first wins the game. Oh and you can't use your special abilities or anything that involves cutting the opposing team's rope.

Kung Lao(under his breath) DAMN! So much for the "use my hat to cut the rope trick"

Baraka: alright I'll give you a few minutes to pick three people to represent your team after that the games will start.

Everyone huddles together

Rain: Well those rules threw wrench into the original game plan.

Kabal: Yeah no shit.

Rain: But it's all good I got a back up plan

Kano: And what would that be?

Rain: Your part of it

Kano: What really?

Rain: You, Noob and Reptile since you three have the upper body strength and endurance for it

Reptile: Wait what about Jax he is like the strongest of all of us?

Rain: Patience grasshopper i'm saving him for a later challenge.

Baraka: Are you ladies wait uh I mean kids finished yet?

Sonya and Rain: Yeah

Baraka: Good lets get these games started!

The first two to step up are Noob and Skarlet

Baraka: alright you two ready

They nod

Baraka: Alright go!

The two jump on the rope and began climbing up in fierce speeds with Skarlet having a slight lead ahead of Noob.

JC: (looking at Skarlet) Man dat ass...

Hydro: I hope you remember what I told you...

JC: yeah what?

Hydro:that whatever girl you like you should hurry and ask out before they end up with someone else and you will end up looking stupid.

JC: Times like these I wish I had my dictionary.

Hydro: And is that?

JC: So I can look up a f**k to give about your statements.

Hydro: Hey just tryin to help get you some ass man.

Back at the game despite Noob's training he comes up short as Skarlet reaches the top first thanks to her leg muscles in volleyball training inciting a loud cheer from the girls as the two climb down Noob is confronted by this his coach

Noob: judging from how your looking at me I'm probably gonna have to do an extra set of fifty push-ups and run a mile for that loss right.

Baraka: Smart boy. Alright NEXT!

Kano and Kira

Kano: Never thought it would come to this babe.

Kira: Aww. You nervous I might dust that ass

Kano:Shiiiiiit I'm nervous might have to go easy on yours (Points at Kira's butt)

Kabal: What a freak..

Scorpion: Your the one to talk (laughs)

Kabal: Keep talking so I can have an excuse to cut your damn neck open like a Pez dispenser.

Kano and Kira start climbing wit Kano gaining a surprisingly large lead due to his surprising speed reaching the top in only a few seconds winning it for the boy

Baraka: Damn! I didn't know you were this fast Kano.

Kano: Aye what can I say coach?

Baraka: Imma need you to make use of that speed in wrestling boy. Alright next!

Kano: Oh and (points at Kira) I'll see you tonight baby.

Kabal: I'm gonna need some headphones.

Reptile is the last one up along with Tanya to decide the winner of the rope climb. The two start and are neck and neck until Reptile gains the lead and nearly makes his way to the top until...

Tanya: Hey Reptile I got something for you.

Reptile: What?

Tanya pulls out a spray bottle filled with the juice of ghost chili (the stuff is a million times hotter than a jalapeno) and sprays it a Reptile's direction. Because he is seriously allergic to spicy junk (Reference to mk vs sf beach showdown) Reptile's nose starts burning and eyes turn bloodshot red and he begins to have the mother of all asthma attack (just for the hell of it) he tries to cover his nose but ends up plummeting down to earth slamming to the ground (mind you thats a long rope he fell off of but this is mk so the fall won't hurt that much) while Tanya reaches the top winning the game for the girls.

Rain: OH SHIT REPTILE!

Liu Kang: Whats wrong with him!

Sektor:Judging from my scanners he has capsaicin all over his face

Jax: Speak dumbass man!

Sektor: In other words Tanya had sprayed some spicy shit all over his face and to top it all off he is suffering from a severe asthma attack.

Noob:F**k someone get his inhaler

Kano reaches in Reptile's pocket and grabs his inhaler and puts it in his mouth

Rain: Hey Coach you need to get that trick Tanya she almost killed my buddy!

Baraka: Even if I wanted to I can't since she tecnically didn't break the rules and this is a do whatever it takes to win kind of game and she didn't use her special abilities so shes okay

Rain: WHAT KIND OF ELDER GOD TYPE B******* IS THAT!

Baraka: My thoughts exactly.

Later on

Tanya: Whats wrong with you Rain.

Rain: Don't gimme that innocent girl crap you b**ch!

Tanya: Wow Rain language!

Rain: Whatever you do know this means war you slut!

Tanya: It's already started

Rain: You may have won this battle but the war still continues!

With that said Rain leaves to regroup with the boys to get ready for the wheel barrel race.

Wheel barrel race.

Sub-zero: Well that was a total cluster****.

Stryker:No kidding Tanya may have put Reptile out of commission for the remainder of the games.

Rain: It isn't over yet men we still got four more games to go plenty of time to make up for that loss.

The boys and girls head over to the wheel barrel race being overseen by the art teacher Sindel.

Sub-zero: damn why older women have to be so hot?

Scorpion: What Subz?

Sub-zero: Nothing.

Sindel: alright everyone welcome to the second games the Wheel barrel races!

Kitana and Mileena: WOO HOO!

Sindel: the rules are simple. There will be three teams of two racing around the whole school. It functions like a relay race were the first two have to run a leg a set distance until they reach the next two and so on. The first to the finish line wins. Oh and you can use your powers freely.

Everyone: YEAHHHHHHHH!

Sindel: alright pick your team's representatives.

Sonya and the rest of the gals huddle up to formulate a plan.

Jade: In all honesty we don't need to formulate a plan we got this one in the bag.

Sonya: Let's not get ahead of ourselves Rain can be one tricky bastard. who knows what he has planned.

Tanya: Nothing I can't handle

Sonya: True but he can be creative with special powers, but anyways here is the plan.

After a few minutes of planning the teams are decided

Runner Barrel Runner Barrel

1st leg Tremor and Moloch vs Mileena and Kitana

2nd leg Hydro and Sub-zero vs Li Mei and Tanya (again?)

3rd leg Cyrax and Kabal vs Jade and Frost

Sindel: alright every one get in your spots (they comply) now GO!

The fist leg starts and the sisters un surprisingly leave Cage and Moloch in the back

Tremor: DAMN! You need to lay of the cakes man!

Moloch: Hey all I been having are fruits and V8!

Eventually Mileena and Kitana finish their leg.

with their foes now reaching the halfway mark. Li Mei an Tanya start their leg off strong ignorant of what Rain really has planned.

Li Mei: Don't know what princey has planned but he has definitely lost.

Rain: Moloch, Tremor NOW!

Tremor begans stepping on the ground even harder and Moloch pulls out his ball and chain and proceeds to smack the ground multiple times and as they finishes the leg while the girls were losing their footing due to the earthquakes emanating from the two big guys. Li Mei and Tanya end up tumbling down the steepest hill of the school to the bottom. While Tremor and Moloch finish their leg. Allowing sub and hydro to continue.

Li Mei: SHIT! LOOK! Points at the (cryomancers)

sub-zero was using his hands to create a path of ice while hydro had conveniently installed ice skates with jets in his shoes.(how the hell did get those?)

Tanya:Two can play that game!

Tanya teleports her and Li Mei back to the top and proceeds to blow fire from her hands melting the ice as she and Li Mei raced to catch back up to the leading ice ninjas.

Sub-zero: technically we're not ninjas.

Byrd:SHUT IT! I'm the one writing this script dammit!

As I was saying the two ninjas make it to Kabal and Cyrax with The trailing girls milliseconds behind them.

Cyrax:Remember the plan?

Kabal: Of course I just hope you pull it off.

The second group finish there legs and the final group sets of. Okay seriously you really wanna know how this ends? I mean come on Kabal is in this race... Aw what the hell!

Frost: well thats a dumb move on Kabal's part being the wheel barrel

Jade: And that's the dumb move that will cost him to

Jade pulls out her Razor-rang and chucks it at Cyrax put it misses them by a long shot.

But it comes back and ready to take out the Kabal's arms.

Kabal: NOW!

In reality they actually had anticipated the attack and Cyrax teleports while Kabal jumps of his hands avoiding the Razor-rang in time while Cyrax reforms in front and Kabal grabs the cyborg's legs and uses his super speed as a way to mock the girls for being so gullible and securing a win for the boys as they pass the finish line

Boys: HOORAH!

Later...

Kitana: I can't believe we fell for that

Mileena: Thats our brother Rain for ya

Jade: I wonder how did he know what I was planning

Sonya: we'll find out soon but for now the dodgeball games are up.

Dodgeball

Scorpion: That was the epitome of BADASS Kabal!

Kabal: Had to make up for that lost our team suffered man.

Rain: well you did a damn good job pulling that off.

Jade: Not bad raindrop.

Rain:OH F**K!(jumps behind reptile who just got back)

Reptile: Oh come on I just got back and now your using me as a meat sheild!

Rain: Quiet sheild!

Jade:Awwwww. Whats the matter to scared to take a compliment I hope you can conquer your fears in dodgeball soon. (walks away)

Smoke: What in Tobias! your scared of my girlfriend!

Rain: Shaddup and c'mon lets get ready for dodgeball.

Later at the center of the Gym.

Kintaro: alright I don't feel like explaining anything because you should already know what dodgeball is with the added twist of using your special abilities except fireballs alright to everyone get to your sides.

Everyone moves to their respective sides and due to the ratio Sindel Sheeva and Khameleon move to the girls side. (oh and there are ten balls in the center

Kintaro: (Blows whistle) GO!

Everyone dashes to the center for the rubber balls but Sindel uses her hair to grab half of the balls while Kenshi uses the force powers to pull the remaining half over to his side

JC: Watch this (throws ball at Mileena but she uses her teleport to duck the incoming ball causing it to hit Ashrah in the leg)

JC: Oh yeah! (Suddenly gets hit in his Balls by Jade)

JC:GAHAAAA!

Boys:OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Jade:Thought you should know what that feels like Cage.

JC: Damn that hurts...so much(crawls to the sidelines)

Kira attempts to take out Hydro but out of nowhere Sektore jumps from under the ground and parries it with his while Kung Lao jumps from the earth as well and catches it taking Kira out and gets Jarek in (Since Cage is unable to walk back due to the pain)

Kira:Dammit!

Kung Lao throws it at Sonya which hits her on the top of the head bouncing in the air

Sonya: GET IT!

Suddenly Sindel's hair grabs the airborn ball with her hair eliminating the monk and getting Kira back

Kung Lao: F**k me!

Sindel: I think this belongs to you!

Sindel throws the ball back towards Smoke who phases away and instead hits Noob in the face

Noob: F**k me sideways my flawless shadowy face!

Sindel's victory is short lived when she gets eliminated by Smoke who catches the same ball inteded for him.

Sindel: What?

Noob: HELL YEAH I'M BACK...(Gets hit in the face by a stray ball) GAHHHH DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!

after several minutes of non stop ball violence only four remain scorpion Liu Kang, Mileena, and Kitana. Liu kang grabs a ball. Prepare to hit a defenseless Kitana who has just missed scorpion as Liu Kang was about to take her out but suddenly stops when she bears the look of fear in her eyes what was stopping him he couldn't think of what it was stopping him at the same time Kitana couldn't move as well

Rain: Liu! What the shit!

Jade: KITANA MOVE!

Just then two rubber balls fly in and take the two open teens out leaving just Mileena and Scorpion

Scorpion: When this is over I just want to let you know i'm sorry or I forgive you

Mileena: Awwwwww. Likewise

Scorpion shoots out two spears grabbing two balls and begins swinging them around Mileena effortlessly avoids the whipping chains before rolling into a stray ball and grabs while avoiding another dodgeball

Jax: I know this is boys vs girls but damn thats over the top Scorpion!

Mileena teleports once more and chucks the ball out hitting Scorpion in the face unintentionally hard knocking the ninja out.

Jax: I know he was whipping the chains trying to jack you up around but DAMN Mileena!

Mileena: (gasp) OMG SCORPY!

Mileena dashes to a out cold scorpion trying to wake him up

Mileena: Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you out!

Scorpion: Ah crap what happened where am I?(suddenly sees Mileena's shirt hanging down from her while she is trying to wake him up and sees her boobs) is this heaven?

Later

Rain: Liu can you explain the total f****ry that just transpired?

Liu Kang:...

Kung Lao: way to cost us the game man...

Liu Kang: it was like something was stopping me from doing it as much as I wanted to.

Smoke: It's only three games down so it's not over yet besides they won't be prepared for our secret weapon in the javelin thr..(gets mouth covered by Sub-zero)

Sub-zero: Shhhh! You know we are not to speak of that name! Not yet anyways.

The Final games part 1

Alright folks the endgames are upon us so brace yourselves

Kabal:Well Liu gotta hand it to ya. You got us in deep shit thanks to your stalling

Liu Kang: Hey blame it on scorpion he was the last one in

Scorpion: Hold on dammit at least I tried to win instead of eyeballing a hot chick the whole time

Rain: Doesn't matter any we gotta make up for it... Actually were gonna make up for it (under breath) so I can win that date...

Kung Lao:What?

Rain: Nothing anyways c'mon

few wee minutes later we are outside the school once more and now were the kids get ready for the javelin throw

Raiden: Well hello everyone welcome to the penultimate game the javelin throw

Kano: what the hell is penultimate?

Raiden: second to last genius. Anyhow this game is gonna be quite different as in your only going to have one person to represent your teams and as you know the one who throws it the furthest wins. So who will represent their teams.

Sonya: Jade

Rain: Jax

Raiden: Well okay then first we'll have the ladies go first since thats how it works in society.

Tremor: As always...

Jade grabs one of the javelin poles and hurls it an impressive distance so far it lands on the top row of the stadium

Girls: YEAHHHHHHHH JADE!

Smoke: Thats my girl!

Jarek: Oh f**k you ya turncoat!

Jade: Beat that big guy.

Jax: Hmph we'll see

Jax steps up grabbing a javelin and locks his eyes into the sky considering that his target and with one mighty thrust launches the spear with tremendous power into the unknown everybodys' jaw dropped at the the marvelous distance the javelin carried as it left the stadium.

Noob: Holy shit...

Jax: Uh huh words are not required

Raiden: Sometimes I wish football was permitted oh well I guess this means the boys won.

Boys:WOOHOOO!

Cyrax: I wonder were that javelin is going to land?

Later

JC's mom: finally the car is as good as new after Cage's last shenanigan

JC's dad: and all it cost was a few thousand of Johnny's allowance.

JC's mom: lets say you and me take a nice little trip to the Cheesecake factory.

JC's dad: Sounds like a plan!

The adoptive parents get into the car and the dad gets ready to start it only to for it to be pierced in the engine by a javelin

JC's dad:...

later at the insanely crazy obstacle course

Rain: Well gentlemen this is it judgment day is upon us this is the event that will weed out the weak separate the men from the b***hes the final challenge is upon us we will smite our foe and achieve total victory!

Boys: AHOO AHOO!

Scorpion: Who knew Rain was such a motivational speaker

Sub-zero: I'm pumped now im ready to whip those sissy b***hes!

Smoke:Slow down man my Jade is in that group.

Sub-zero:Right sorry kinda lost myself back there.

As Rain looked on at the guys getting ready for the final games he is greeted by an unwanted face

Tanya: Nice how you get there hopes up like that.

Rain: what the hell do you want?

Tanya: Oh nothing maybe just you letting us win

Rain:Why the f**k would I do that!

Tanya:Hmm maybe if you don't won't this popping up out of nowhere.(shows the embarrassing picture of Rain and Sareena)

Rain:You monster...

Tanya:Hey the choice is all yours Rain either lose or have your little secret revealed.

Rain: I hope you die in a hole in the ground.

Shao Kahn finally appears to explain the rules of the final

Shao Kahn: Well everyone this is it ever since the beginning you all have been neck and neck it's only fitting that we break the tie with our biggest game yet THE MK OBSTACLE COURSE!(Everyone cheers)

Shao Kahn to make this more interesting you all will be tackling it at once on two courses that are identical sitting right next to each other one for the boys and one for the girls. If you fall off the course then you are eliminated the goal is to at least have one person on your team make it to the end and win

teamwork is the main focus and sacrifices may be necessary to progress. Now any questions?

Sektor: so are you going to go over the course?

Shao Kahn: Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh when it comes to this I prefer learning on the job.

Jarek: well great like lambs to slaughter f***ing brilliant!

Later

Kung Lao: Yo leader whats wrong?you seem under the weather

Rain: Nothing man nothing.

Kung Lao: Tanya blackmailed you huh?

Rain: How did you know?

Kung Lao: Sektor told me about the total shithole you've been in and how you was forced to join and all that good stuff but I understand the painful ultimatum of either helping of your allies or your reputation it's hard man

Rain: Damn that's kinda motivational

Kung Lao: Yeah I know Liu said I've been like that ever since I played mass effect and that one tragic event *sniffs* I'm so sorry Tali I'm so sorry...

Rain: You need to go outside more man...

Well everyone the end has finally come down upon us...

The Final games part 2

The students line up on their respective sides of the course ready to take home the trophy.

Before I go on lets give you a quick list of who is participating due to the limited number of females

Scorpion

Subzero

Liu Kang

Kenshi

Jax

Smoke

Johnny Cage

Rain

Kano

Kung Lao

Sonya

Kitana

Mileena

Jade

Tanya

Li Mei

Nitara

Frost

skarlet

Kira

Kahn: Alright is everyone ready?(a mix of yes's no's and nods)Good now FIGHT!

Everyone:...

Kahn: I'm just pulling your leg GO!

Everyone darts through the gate and to their sections revealing the first obstacle. Another gate that is opened by a pressure sensitive button but it will only stay open if someone stays on the button and the gate is too far away for any to make it oh and not to mention a special force field against teleporters (where did they get those?)

Kano: Damn! If only we had Kabal

Rain as much as I don't won't to say this one of us is going to have to stay behind.

Kung Lao: I'll do it

Liu Kang: You sure bro?

Kung Lao: It will be alright man besides (under breath) I don't know if I can forgive myself for what happened to Tali bad enough my online friend Toxic gets on my ass for that (See what I did there)

Smoke: what?

Kung Lao: no...nothing just go oh and Rain

Rain: What?

Kung Lao: (puts hand on shoulder) You know what is the right decision do this for me...us but most importantly do it for Tali and...the Quarians

Rain: Yeah I'll keep that in mind (Crazy ass...)

The boys exit it through the gate leaving the monk?geek behind but soon discover that there sacrifice was in vain

when they see all the females have made it through without having to leave one behind.

Jax:What the shit?

Sonya: oh hey guys looks like your down one.

Sub-zero: How the hell did yall get everyone through?

Frost: Ice powers sub. Thought you would be aware.

When the boys look bake at the girls side of the course they noticed a giant pillar of ice weighing down the button and were dumbfounded at the practical solution.

Rain: Well fuck.

Kano: Smart bastards...

Sub-zero: How come I didn't think of that

Scorpion: No time they're leaving!

The boys dart in order to catch back up with the females and encounter the second obstacle a group of wooden practice dummies that were locked in place and a narrow that leads to the gate

Jade: Huh looks easy we just gotta move through the dummies and...

before she can finish her sentence the wooden dummy comes to life and smacks Jade on her rump hard enough to knock her off the bridge onto the ground and pissing Smoke off.

Jade: OWW THAT HURT!

Smoke: YOU MOTHERF******! NODODY CAN TOUCH JADE'S ASS BUT ME!(Throws smoke ball at dummy sending it off the bridge)

Mileena:Thanks for the help Smokey

Sub-zero: YOU DIPSHIT!(Smacks smoke on the back of his head) HOW DARE YOU TAKE SIDES AGAINST THE MAN!

Smoke: (realizing what he has done) Oh shit what have I done?

Kano: It's nothing just an IBR.

Scorpion: Whats that?

Kano: If you insist Scorpion IBR stands for Involuntary boyfriend reflex you see since he goes out with Jade it's just a natural instinct he soon developed and he precived the dummy to be a rival male and attacked. How do I know this you may ask. I too experienced this symptom during my former relationship with Sonya.

Boys: (Jaws dropped)

Kano:What? It's common street logic. Well in my book anyways.

Rain: Well all bull**** aside but those damn dummies on our side are ready to take us out.

The dummies on the boys side come to life ready to demolish them but out of nowhere

Jax: HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!

Jax pounds the bridge causing it to rock violently making the clumsy dummies fall off and freeing a path to the gate.

Rain: Nice going big guy.

Jax: What can I say?

The boys make a break for it to the gate unaware that the females finished off the dummies or should I say Mileena finished of the dummies (she has a crazy side man don't make her mad) soon the paths seperating the kids finally join together for two obstacles, the net climb and rock climb. But lets speed this up by giving you a quick summary of what happens shall we?

Eliminated on the net climb

Frost, first to get on the net but was hit by a water bubble from Rain

Smoke, Distracted by Jade who was eliminated earlier and takes a energy ring to the face by sonya getting knocked off.

Nitara, Tries to cheat by flying but gets her wings frozen by sub-zero

Reptile, gets sprayed with the spicy can made by Tanya but sneezes on part of the net dissolving it and taking him Tanya, Scorpion, Mileena, Kano, and Kira down, eliminating them all

Eliminated on the rock climb

Johnny Cage and Jax, In a clever move skarlet turns to blood and slides along the small nudges the boys were on siding in between their hands causing them to slip and fall off

Skarlet, though not technically eliminated she attempted to do the same to sub-zero but freezes over due to sub-zero's cold body temperature leaving her unable to continue

Sub-Zero, Kicked in the nuggets by Li Mei

Li Mei, attempted to kick Liu off but she was caught by his parry move

Liu Kang: To make amends after fiasco at dodgeball he in the way of a fan throw from kitana that was originally intended for Kenshi and Rain but takes Kitana with him by grabbing her ankle sending them both falling to the ground in a questionable position and both stare each other in the eyes for a moment

Liu Kang: (noticing Li Mei watching) Woah uh sorry (jumps up)

Kitana: (blushing heavily) It's nothing...nothing

Kenshi is eventually the first to make followed by Rain until...

Sonya:Where do you think you're goin? Huh Rain? (Grabs his leg)

Rain:SHIT! SHES TOO STRONG.(loosing grip)

Kenshi: Hold on I got you!

Rain Go on without me the last course is just hurdles leave while you can!

Kenshi:But your the captain!

Rain: No time i'll try to hold her off as long as I can if she gets to the hurdles then your ass is as good as smoked...(brief pause)... JUST GO! DO IT FOR YOU, US, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY OUR FALLEN BROTHER ERMAC!

motivated by those words Kenshi hits the hurdles which well was just hurdles thats it and jumps them as fast as he can while Rain looses his grip and is pulled down by Sonya but he tries to shoot a water blast to delay Sonya but to his misfortune misses

Rain: (Falling)Oh well as if my reputation wasn't f**ked up already.

Even though Kenshi is in the half way mark Sonya was fast approaching thanks to her godly legskenshi felt like this was the end but remembers the good times he had with Ermac remembering the picturing those fond memories despite his blind status and as a boost Kenshi was jumping the hurdles even faster but even this wasn't enough to stay ahead of Sonya for good as she was right next to him. The finish line was near and in one final burst of speed they hit it at the same time where Shinnok uses his magic to literally take a picture of the two crossing the line with this he presents it in a wall-like veil to the waiting students anxious at the results. When the picture was shown it revealed that both students passed at the same time but Kenshi had used his telekinesis to jut the strands of his blindfold out crossing the line just before Sonya reached it which meant that the boys had won the Competition.

Shao Kahn: THATS IT! THE BOYS WIN!

every one cheered wildly not because of who won or who lost, but because of the great time they had. All personal thoughts worries or plans were drowned out by the cheers of everyone as they picked up the exhausted Kenshi and Sonya and threw them in the air commending there efforts. But out of the crowd Rain and Kung Lao were talking amongst each other.

Rain: It was worth it

Kung Lao: Yep you made the right choice

Rain:Even though I lost the bet

Kung Lao: huh what bet? but we won right?

Rain:We won but the bet was if I made it to the hurdles which I didn't

Kung Lao: Ain't that some shit? Well what gonna happen

Rain: I have to take (shudders) Sareena to homecoming

Kung Lao: Im pretty sure it's not that bad and (Looks and sees what looks like a goth Meg Griffin) OH MY ELDER GODS! WHO IN THE SWEET F**K IS THAT!

Rain:...Sareena...

Kung Lao: You need to quit making bets, shit!

thats it the end what will become of ByrdBrain you may ask well I gots me a fanfiction of my own thats been on a dry spell so see ya and sayonara everyone

Shout out to ByrdBrain who is helpful as always on TRMK. If you guys could please read his other work mk vs sf: fight of the century here on this site. You guys would love it ;)


	7. MKHS Homecoming Games

MKHS Homecoming Games (aka The Rest of Thursday)

School had end, but MKHS was very much active. It was the first night for all the sports, excluding soccer. Things we're getting hype for not only was it the first match for everyone, it was against long time rivals the Milton Tigers. To start it off was the ever so fearsome Varsity Volleyball Girls Team.

*After Tremor kindly set up the poles for the girls to set up the nets, it was 5:15, 15 minutes to gametime. The whole school attended what would be the start of the season of this season winter sports. While the school was on the bleachers watching the rival team warm-up, the MKHS Volleyball Team were in the locker room, geared up and ready to go. They were waiting patiently in the locker room sitting on the bench waiting for their fearsome coach Sheeva*

Skarlet: *Sighs with knee's shaking* I don't like this. This waiting is practically killing me.

Sonya: *Getting up to sit next to Skarlet* It's not so bad. Once you start moving around the butterflies in your stomach should disappear. Plus you'll be on top of your game if your nervous and conscious.

Skarlet: Yeah but-

Kitana: No what if's Skarlet. You've practice hard, you know the moves, all you have to do is execute. As a matter of fact, all of us need to execute as one team. Am I right ladies!

All of them: Yes ma'am! One unite, one team, one family!

Sheeva: *Walks in the room* Great to see you girls pumped up. That is what I like to hear! Gather around we got 10 minutes to spare before we crush our opponents.

*While they're in the locker room let's go to the crowd*

Sub-Zero: Hell yes can't wait to watch the girls play.

Scorpion: Your watching them for the wrong reasons Sub.

Jax: What's the wrong reasons?

Sub-Zero: Two really. Those. Asses.

Mileena: Oh Sub-Zero aren't you suppose to have a clean mind?

Sub-Zero: I did, then the internet happened.

*Mileena merely rolls her eyes at the unpredicatable Sub-Zero*

Kabal: I'm with Sub on this one. I like a lady that can move, and no offense Mily, your sister can definitely move.

Mileena: Hey!

Jax: This is true.

Mileena: Oh my goodness Smoke can you talk some sense into them please?

Smoke: Sorry Mily I'm not gonna argue facts.

Mily: *Facepalms* You guys are hopeless.

Scorpion: Face it Mily your sister is every guys fantasy girl at this school. Though I rather have you any day *winks*

Mileena: Likewise handsome. *Smiles*

*The rival volleyball team finally clears the court after finishing their warm-ups. The gym slowly starts to quite down as Shang Tsung makes his way to the score table*

Mr. Tsung: Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to MKHS's Homecoming night! *Cheering* Please rise for the pledge of allegiance.

*They do that*

Mr. Tsung: Without further a due, let's get started with our ever so fearsome, Girls Varsity Volleyball!

*Much cheering was done by the students of MKHS as volleyball captain Kitana led her team out the locker room to begin their stretches. If they were the first team to step up the plate tonight then they we're gonna do it right*

VOLLEYBALL GAME

. for those who need to get the general positions of volleyball

*After giving breaking from their huddle, the Varsity girls got into position to play ball*

Sheeva: Sonya, 3 mid blocker, Kitana, 1 outside hitter, Jade, 4 right side hitter, Li Mei, 2 opposite, Skarlet, 5 setter, Sydney, [Random Armageddon creation, dark skin, black hair, freshman] 6 back mid blocker. Kitana, start it off right.

Kitana: Yes ma'am.

Referee: Start!

*There were cheers throughout the crowd. Kitana had easily blocked them out as she got the ball ready to deliver the first serve*

Kitana: [Where should I hit it? Which girl has the slowest reaction time?]

*Kitana took a short moment to glance at the rival team for the first time of the evening. They were pretty damn tall compared to her 5'5 height. She gazed towards the back looking at position number six, back mid blocker. She seemed to be leaning more to the right, and was that a bruise on her left leg? Kitana had finally found her spot. Kitana tossed the ball into the air, jumped a few feet and hit the ball with all her might between the back mid blocker and setter. As predicted the back mid blocker wasn't quick enough to stop the ball from strike the court*

Referee: Ace, point MKHS, rotate!

Sonya: Nice!

Jade: Damn girl you've been working out?

*The crowd went wild. Kitana had struck first blood, the right move to start off the season*

**Cut forward in time a little bit and MKHS leads in points 19 to 7. Kitana has scored 6 aces, Jade four spikes, Sonya two spikes, and Li Mei with a regular point. Jade servers the ball to start it off. A tall blonde girl from the other team bumps the ball to her a brunette teammate who tries to spike it. Fortunately, Skarlet was in the mid block position to keep the other team from scoring. With the ball coming at such a fast velocity, Skarlet dove with her arms out stretched clenched together to make a rolling bump. She did it successfully as the ball remained in the air as Sonya set it up again to kept it in the air. Sonya then jumped into the air acting like she was going to hit the ball (This is illegal) but in reality Li Mei came from behind her and spiked the ball scoring a point*

Ref: Point MKHS, rotate!

Johnny Cage: Hell yeah good job Skarlet!

*Jax whistled*

Liu Kang: That's the way Mei, nice spike!

*Li Mei blushed a little*

Kitana: Sonya you damn near gave me a heart attack.

Sonya: Oh come on Kitty you know I know the rules better than anyone. I'm not that stupid.

Jade: Yeah just a little.

Sonya: I'll hit you in the boob, Jade don't test me.

Jade: Jokes man, just jokes hehe. *Covers boobs nervously*

*After that it was pretty much a down-hill battle resulting with MKHS as the winner. There was much cheering as the girls team walked off the court and into the locker room*

Sheeva: Great performance girls! All of you did excellent and executed well out there. Next week on Tuesday is our next game, I expect the same results. Your dismissed but try to stay for the other games. Captain break it down.

*Sheeva walks out while the team huddles together*

Kitana: That was a great way to start off the season girls. We brought our A-Game this week and we're gonna bring our A-Game the next week and the week after that. Alright Dragons on three, Dragons on three, one, two, three.

All of them: DRAGONS!

*They hit the showers*

**Now let's head over to the other side of the gym where the Milton Tigers wrestlers were warming up**

Smoke: Damn these guys are ripped.

Liu Kang: Freaking huge you mean, I hope our guys can take them.

Jax: If they're heart is into it yeah.

Scorpion: Well I hope heart will be enough to take down that guy. *Points to the 189 who is nothing but muscle*

Sub-Zero: Jax What the f*ck happen to your skin color!

*They all laugh at Albino Jax*

**Shang Tsung approaches the score table where wrestling team mangers Ashrah and Sareena and some other bimbos from the other team are station there**

Mr. Tsung: Ladies and gentlemen give a round of applause to the volleyball team.

*Cheering and clapping*

Shang Tsung: Now if the Milton Tigers could please clear the mat that'd be much appreciated.

*They slowly get off the mat since they a bunch of as*holes*

Mr. Tsung: Wow if your brain's move as slow as you move then I feel bad for your grades.

*All laughs came from the MKHS side while the MT side gave death glares*

Mr. Tsung: Anyway, give it up for MKHS Varsity Wrestling!

*All eyes turn to a big poster paper thing that the team was suppose to run through. Instead, Baraka's blade came through it and he sliced it in half. Afterwards he quietly occupied a chair near the mat. Suddenly, a blackish bluish portal appears next to the mat. The next moment Kano jumped from the portal and onto the wrestling mat. The whole wrestling team followed behind one by one. The crowd went wild due to the sudden surprise. The three captains, Kano, Noob, and Reptile all lead there team through the warm-ups and even a showcase of moves like a shot, a double, etc. Afterwards they went over to Baraka to get the usual pep talk*

Baraka: Gentlemen I can't stress to you how important this night is. Right now how you act tonight is not for the crowd, it is about you. It is you and the other man out on that mat. No team, no help, just your moves and your firm execution. Do not get intimated by these bozos over there. Every man has his weakness, you exploit that on tonight. I want a win gentlemen, make that happen. Break it down captains.

Noob: Alright let's go Dragons on three, one, two, three.

Wrestling Team: DRAGONS!

(Here are the weight classes:

106- MKA Creation Ali

113- MKA Creation Kevin

120- Jarek

126- Darrius

132- Hydro

138- Reptile

145- Noob

152- Kano

160- Kobra

171- Kung Lao

182- MKA Creation Jay

195- Tremor

220- Drahim

Heavyweight- Moloch)

Referee: Captains.

*Basically, the captains from each team are called up to determine which weight class wrestles first. The first weight class will be (106), Ali. After a few tense moments and some handshakes later, the captains returned to the bench*

Baraka: Ok Gentlemen line up. *They line up in two separate lines that has a space between them so the wrestler that's gonna wrestle goes down the middle* Ali you're up, start us off right. Kevin, Jarek, Darrius, start warming up.

*Ali took off his warm-ups revealing an all black singlet with gold dragons designed on both sides of the singlet. Ali went through his team getting both encouraging words and backslaps from his teammates. Ali shook Baraka's hand and proceeded to the score table to give his name and weight. His opponent was a blonde hair kid with the same build as Ali, small and muscular. His singlet was almost too similar to a tiger with an orange background and black and white stripes with the words 'MT TIGERS!' in the middle. The only difference between them was the fact that one of them was a state champion, twice. Ali sure as hell was not the state champion. They both got onto the mat ready to go. Shortly the Ref came to the middle, made sure both wrestlers were ready and began the match. Ali never saw it coming, the hand pushed his head to side and the blonde kid was gone moments after. Ali felt his ankle being tugged from underneath him. After further inspection, Ali realized that his opponent had done an outside single. The blonde kid picked up his leg, tripped Ali onto his back and pounced on him like a, well like a tiger (full pun intended). Ten seconds of struggling and it was over. The Ref slapped the mat and blew his whistle signaling that the match was over. Ali and his opponent shook hands and cleared the mat. Ali glanced at the time as it beamed '1:50'. Christ he didn't even make it to the one minute mark.

Baraka: [This is gonna be one long night if this keeps up]

*Baraka was right on that. (116) Kevin lost his match after making the mistake of reaching back to do the switch move and got pan caked resulting in a quick pin. (120) Jarek surprisingly won his match after doing a third period Peterson getting back points to put him in the lead 9-5 resulting in a major victory. (126) Darrius got dominated and by his opponent the whole match due to his lack of muscle and inexperience in wrestle and resulted to a pin. (132) Hydro lost after getting rode out the entire match because he could not get his own wrist from his opponent resulting in a major victory. The score so far is 22 to 4*

Baraka: Reptile, you go out there and you give it to em.

Reptile: *Spits his gum into trash* On it Coach.

*After going to the score table, (138) Reptile goes to the ring and prepares to wrestle a black haired, tan-skinned muscular kid. The Ref blew the whistle and the match began. Reptile and his opponent circled the mat and finally engaged in a collar tie. Both guys wrestlers were fighting for inside control. Reptile finally got the inside control he wanted and executed a flawless duck under taking him down to the mat. Reptile got behind his opponent who was struggling to get up but Reptile wouldn't let him. Trying his best to work to breakdown his opponent. Without any luck Reptile let his opponent up allowing him to get one point. After some more takedowns and letting up the first period had ended resulting with Reptile winning by 10-5. During the second period, Reptile's opponent choose the position top in hopes of turning Reptile to his back, big mistake. At the start of the whistle, Reptile did a sit out, turn in and got back on top of his opponent. Without further delay, Reptile decided instead of breakdowns he would do Legs instead. With Reptile being on the side of opponent, he rolled his ankle on the inside of the other guys ankle and put his other leg on the side of his rival's body. Reptile proceeds to squeeze the life out of his enemy. Weaken; Reptile took the opportunity to swim for the half putting his rival's back to the mat. Still squeezing and scooting on his to get a better position to pin his adversary, it took a few more moments until the Ref blew the whistle and slapped the mat. The crowd erupted into cheers as Reptile shook hands and got his arm raised by the Ref signaling his victory. After sitting down Reptile blew a kiss to some particular girl in the crowd who giggled and blew a kiss back*

Kung Lao: Oh damn I see you Reptile. That your girlfriend, or your booty call?

Reptile: I'll tell you afterwards. Right now we need to focus.

Baraka: Noob your up, do some damage.

*As (145) Noob approached the center of the mat, he heard four loud cheers coming from the bench. Noob glance to see who was calling out and it so happened to be Jade, Smoke, Sub-Zero giving his bro a thumbs up and Frost calling his name. Noob smiled and felt flattered that they actually cared, he however didn't see the big black guy in front of him already in position to wrestle him*

Ref: Son are you ready.

Noob: Yes sir.

*Noob stood up, got into position and the whistle blew. Noob and his black rival danced around the mat trying get wrist control, getting in and out of collar ties and what not. Going to get wrist control again, Noob was greeted by a slap (Even though that's illegal the Ref didn't see it)*

Noob: (Playing dirty are we? I got you b*tch)

*Noob was really putting the pressure on his opponent now. He got into a collar tie with his rival and ruffed him up a little and pushed him off aggressively. This continued two more times before is rival got pissed. The black adversary charged Noob like a drug crazed bull. Fortunately, Noob was ready for him. As his rival closed in, Noob faked a collar tie and went with a shot instead. Noob easily picked him due to the momentum and switched his grasp from a single to a double and semi-slammed his opponent onto the mat. The place went wild as Noob pinned his guy with mere seconds left on the clock*

Baraka: [Now we're getting somewhere] Gentlemen don't lose this momentum!

Wrestling Team: YES SIR!

*Skip forward to (152) Kano's match. It's third period and Kano is down by one point. Both wrestlers are standing up and dog-tired. Trying desperately to take him down, Kano gets a duck under put his rival doesn't go down with him. Kano's opponent twists and turns and finally gets space to turn into his opponent, however he elbows Kano in the mouth as he is coming around drawing blood from Kano's mouth*

Ref: *Blows whistle and stops the wrestlers* Blood time, MKHS.

Baraka: Med kit, now. *Attends to Kano's mouth with cotton balls* Just a chipped tooth. Listen to me, you have 15 seconds left, I want a takedown now! *Finishes up* You don't lose Kano, go.

*After both wrestlers come to the center of the mat again and the Ref blows the whistle. Kano, after wasting 5 seconds trying to get wrist control, finally gets his rival into a collar tie. Kano moved side to side with his opponent, took a step back and finally with 5 seconds left slammed his enemy's face into the mat with a strong force. Kano spun around got his two points and won the match. However, his opponent did not get up from the mat. His coaches came to his aid as the wrestler was unconscious. Kano simply walked back to his bench, satisfied that he won*

*From the crowd*

Rain: Damn, I know this is a serious night but Kano didn't have to leave that guy's face on the mat.

Sonya: Trust me, he's done worse.

Kabal: Way worse.

Jax: [Don't I know]

*After an ambulance arrives, the matches continue. (160) Kobra won his match by a lucky pin because he leaned back on his rival. (171) Kung Lao won his match by a Tech resulting in him winning 21-4. (182) Jay got pinned after getting put into an embarrassing ball and chain (Trust me it ain't pretty. You split the person in half hurting the balls, a lot). (195) Tremor despite his gentle demeanor destroyed his person after picking him up and slamming him with a well execute head and arm throw. Shortly after, he pinned his opponent. (220) Drahim lost after lasting all three rounds only having it result in a third period pin. (Heavyweight) Moloch won probably because his opponent fell backwards and he capitalized by falling onto of him pinning his opponent. The finally team score was MKHS 42 – Milton Tigers 28. After shaking hands the MKHS Wrestlers gathered around their coach*

Baraka: That, that is how you come back. You guys knock their c0cky grins right off their mouths. Some mistakes we're made but that's why we practice. Practice tomorrow before Homecoming, break it down captains, hell of a job gentlemen.

Noob: Feels good don't it? *A bunch of hell yeas are exchanged* Like Coach said we're gonna keep practicing hard. This is the year to show that we are not some f*cking joke. Dragons on three, one, two, three.

Wrestlers: DRAGONS!

*The crowd cheers as the wrestlers depart from the huddle and get their bags*

Kung Lao: *While rolling up the mats with Reptile* So Reptile who was that girl you blew a kiss at you big ol' pimp.

Reptile: Oh well ya see that's my-

Random girl: Reptile! *Jumps up into Reptile's arms and kisses him* **This girl has gorgeous curly brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'6 figure frame, and of course since this is Mortal Kombat, big boobs*

Kung Lao: Oh well damn.

Reptile: Hahaha Claudia you couldn't wait until after I finish helping my team roll up mats to come and kiss me?

Claudia: *Rubbing Reptile's sweaty brown hair* Of course not. *Giggles* I can't stand being away from you mi Americano.

Reptile: As do I mi amor. *Chuckles*

Noob: *Walking over like a boss* Reptile who's this?

Reptile: I guess it's time I'd tell you guys huh?

Kung Lao: That'd be appreciated yeah.

Reptile: Alright, alright. Guys gather around real quick. *The team gather around Reptile and Claudia* Alright so during the summer I won a sweepstakes to go to Italy for three weeks and I met Claudia.

Claudia: Hola!

Reptile: We talked, hung out, did things together and I immediately like her from the start, she felt the same for me too. So, before I came back to America on June 27 I got married to Claudia Moretti, daughter of Italian president Giorgio Moretti.

*Silence*

Noob: *Produces a shadow clone* What!

Kung Lao: No way.

Claudia: Way! See, *Holds out an official presidential badge with a seal and her picture on it*

Kano: Damn. Just, just damn. *Walks off*

Noob: Well congratulations Reptile. *Punch in the arm*

Kung Lao: How come we weren't invited?

Reptile: I'm sorry can you up and go to Italy without paying for anything?

Noob: Yeah, teleportation.

Reptile: …. I forgot. My fault fellas. *Picks up Claudia with both arms carrying her infront of him* If you'll excuse me I'm gonna escort my wife to the basketball game.

Claudia: Hahahaha your so strong! *Wraps arms around her husband and they leave*

Kung Lao: That was, I don't even. *Goes back to rolling up mats*

BASKETBALL

Mr. Tsung: Alright this is the final sport of the evening, Boys Varsity Basketball!

*Cheers and whistles*

Mr. Tsung: After placing second last year I would have to say that these boys are hungry for victory tonight. Congratulations to both Volleyball and Wrestling for winning tonight, great effort ladies and gentlemen.

*More clapping and cheering*

Mr. Tsung: Alright let's get started! *Niggas in Paris plays over the gym's stereo* The starting lineup for tonight's game starting with, Power Forward Kurtis Stryker!

*Stryker Breaks through the poster paper giving one hell of a battle cry for all to hear. He runs through the cheerleaders holding up their pompoms and chest pumps one of the backups*

Mr. Tsung: Ranked third center in the state of Illinois, Jackson Briggs!

*Jax comes out looking pumped beyond belief. He smacks the ground with both hands and expands his arms and lets out a big, 'WOOOOO!' He then runs down the tunnel of cheerleaders and chest pumps Stryker and high fives the back-ups*

Mr. Tsung: Leader in points last year, Shooting Guard Rain "Sniper" Khan!

*Rain walks out, cracks his neck twice and runs down the tunnel of cheerleaders*

Mr. Tsung: The top defender in the state breaking the record of the most steals in the State of Illinois, Scorpion!

*Instead of walking out like a normal person, Scorpion teleports in front of the cheerleaders. Scorpion licks two fingers and puts out a little flame on his shoulder in a pimp like motion. He then runs down the tunnel of cheerleaders (Not without winking at his girlfriend on the way) and chest pumps Jax*

Mr. Tsung: Last and certainly not least, one of the top three point guards nationally, leader of MKHS Varsity Boys Basketball, Point Guard Kabal!

*Kabal walks out nodding his head at the beat and smacks his chest with both hands twice and runs down the tunnel of cheerleaders and huddles up his team*

Kabal: Alright peeps we're the final act. You see what Volleyball and Wrestling brought to the table, now let's add more to it. We go out there, we play smart and we dominate. Their shaken cause we whooped their asses twice. We twist the dragger tonight and send these b*tches back to their sorry ass school! What we gonna do tonight!

Basketball Team: WIN!

Kabal: What!

*This goes on six more times*

Basketball Team: WIN!

*They jog over to the sideline where Coach Goro and Raiden are waiting patiently*

Coach Goro: Starting five listen to me while your're undressing, these guys like to pressure during the first two quarters. You do not fall into that. Keep calm, pass the ball around and follow through your shots.

Raiden: Keep an eye out for opening lanes. If you pass the ball around enough they'll open up.

*The starting five head out to the court lined up against the other players. Jax lines up in the middle along with another tall black kid. The Ref walks to the middle, blows his whistle and throws the ball into the air. Jackson, with his hops, jumps into the air and hits the ball over to Stryker who cross the half court line. Stryker tried to drive through the lane but was stopped by two defenders on the other team. Stryker passed the ball to Kabal who was going down the lane but instead did a trick pass to Rain. Rain had one defender on him but he easily spun off his defender and hit a fade away three pointer. It didn't stop there, as the Tigers point guard was about to get the ball after taking the ball out got it stole n from Scorpion who scored an easy two. This was gonna be one long night, for the Tigers*

**After clearing the gym, the fans all went home along with the very butthurt Milton Tigers. All three sports won their games by some sort of landside. It was gonna be one hell of a party on Friday**


	8. MKHS Christmas Break

MKHS Beginning Christmas Break

*Nothing much has changed at MKHS. Oh wait! Three weeks have past and its December 17 meaning only one thing: Christmas Break! Why don't we catch up with some of the teens when we have the time? Right now, it was Saturday and Smoke, Mileena, and Sub-Zero were waiting in front of the school waiting for the Volleyball and Wrestling team to get back from their all day tournament. The time would be 2:47 as the Volleyball bus pulls in front of the school to let the girls out. Also I forgot to mention it was snowing outside*

Sheeva: Great job today going undefeated girls! You bring honor to our school, practice on Monday, don't forget! *Drives into the school parking lot*

Jade: *First to hop off the bus and yawns* Oh man my feet are killing me.

Sonya: I second that, also my back hurts.

Jade: Probably due to all that fat you have.

Sonya: I'm not fat!

Jade: Your boobs are. *Giggles but is cut off by a fierce blow to her boob by Sonya* Ah damn take a joke will ya!

Kitana: Come girls enough with hitting the tender spots.

Sonya: That was a warning shot.

Li Mei: Hahaha warning she says.

Mileena: Kitty!

Kitana: Hey Mily!

Mileena: I got here 10 minutes ago to wait for you so I could walk you home. Then Smoke and Subby came by and offered to sit with me.

Kitana: What are you doing here with Smoke and Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: Oh well damn then! *Playfully walks away*

Kitana: No I didn't mean it like that Sub!

Smoke: Yeah bro calm down. She was just expressing her concern since her beloved sister is found with her good friend and a registered sex offender.

Sub-Zero: *Makes a not bad face* Yeah well that's reasonable.

Jade: *Hugs her boyfriend* Well I know why Smoke's here but why are you here Sub?

Sub-Zero: You guys forget that Noob's my brother. I'm waiting for him to get back from wrestling.

All the girls: Oh yeah!

Sonya: You guys look so different.

Sub-Zero: Actually no. We're identical twins (clones) actually. Of course his whole body is black as night but we look the same.

Smoke: Honestly, if that was the case I'm glad Sub has that scar on his right eye because I probably couldn't tell the difference.

Kitana: How did you get your scar anyway?

Sub-Zero: Kung Lao's hat. Let's just say that's my only fear.

*As the Skarlet said goodbye and left the group along with Li Mei, the group heard a loud screech of wheels and turn to see the Wrestling bus come to a screeching halt in front of the school. Baraka opens the door*

Baraka: 4-1 guys, practice on Monday, we'll go over our mistakes. Enjoy your weekend, and somebody wake up Moloch's fatass!

*Kano grips the opening of the door stumbling out of the bus with a look of fear on his face*

Kano: Never again….

Kung Lao: I, I think we hit an old person on the way.

Reptile: *While invisible he uncloaks with him shaking uncontrollably* I'm going to walk the next time around.

Moloch: Don't know what you pansies complaining about! I slept like a ball and chain!

Drahim: Making puns about your weapon of choice? You've stooped too low man.

*The rest of the bus unloads with the last one being Noob Saibot who falls flat on his face and onto the pavement. Baraka shrugs and speeds off into the parking lot*

Smoke: *Squats near Noob's semi-conscious body* Aye Noob! Get your lazy ass up!

Noob: Nnnnngh.

Sub-Zero: What happen to you?

Noob: Ok listen to this shit. So I'm wrestling and this guy and he is buff as f*ck. It's the last match of the day and we we're both dog-tired. It's the third period I got him down and he suddenly starts bucking like a wild bull. He gets me to the side and does a Peterson on me elbowing me straight in the nuts full throttle.

Sub-Zero and Smoke: Ooooh.

Noob: Took me 30 seconds to stand up. I still can't walk straight. Anyway I went 4-1.

Mileena: Well that's good. Minus the elbow part.

Noob: Huge minus on the elbow part.

Smoke: Well since your fatass is too heavy to carry I'll smoke bomb you back to the dorm.

Noob: *Holds up a thumbs up* Fine by me f*ck face.

Sub-Zero: Hey are we still up on our Quadruple date tonight?

Sonya: Yeah.

Jade: Of course.

Kitana: I don't know I'm a little tired.

Sub-Zero: Ohhh…

Mileena: Nonono Kitty you're not wiggling out of this one! You are going to this social event to the mall with your friends!

Kitana: Who are you my mother!

Mileena: If you want to get technical then yeah. *Grins behind her veil*

Smoke: The smartassness is strong with this one.

Kitana: Oh whatever. Fine I'll go.

Sonya: Woohoo now it's a party! Can Jax and Scorpion still go?

Sub-Zero: Ya know it Sonny baby!

Sonya: No.

Sub-Zero: Sonny?

Sonya: No.

Sub-Zero: Son?

Sonya: *Holds up a fist* I'll give you a warning shot!

Sub-Zero: Well I tried.

Smoke: You did. Anyway off we go! Later princess, babe *kisses Jade*, Sonny baby. *Smoke throws a smoke bomb at Noob, then himself as they both vanish*

Sub-Zero: … I know this b*tch didn't just leave me. *Sighs* F*ck. *Walks away*

Jade: Well me and Sonya are gonna get ready, see you guys at five!

Sonya: Later guys!

Mileena and Kitana: Bye! *Sees their friends off*

Kitana: Is it ok to hang out with Sub? You know how I feel about Liu.

Mileena: Actually I don't but I think I get the gist of it. You like him a little bit but you feel it's for the wrong reasons so you feel that both of you should wait even though he doesn't know that. Am I right?

Kitana: Exactly.

Mileena: Excuse my French but that's confusing as f*ck.

Kitana: Mily!

Mileena: I blame Sub-Zero hehe. Anyway, I think it'll be fine if you hang out with Sub and get to know him a little bit. Besides you should give other guys a chance if you're not dating Liu.

Kitana: Your right. Ironic that the big sister is taking advice from the younger sister.

Mileena: Well the world isn't that perfect now is it. *They both laugh at the statement*

*As promised we're gonna see what our favorite teens have been doing. Homecoming was one hell of a party with everyone being hyped with all three teams winning the Homecoming games the atmosphere was intense. And for once the DJ wasn't lame as hell like last year. After that it was smooth sailing. The basketball was undefeated so far in their season. Wrestling had lost two matches, no biggie. Volleyball was also undefeated. Johnny's movie that he's been working on finally released and it did very well. The movie was this (with TaBB's permission) ./25682-Mortal-Kombat-The-Revision/page3 [post #49]. Other than that everything went fairly well, time to f*ck it up. (I kid, a little)*

Scorpion: [Orange shirt, black jeans, yellow jacket, hell yeah] *It's 4:45 and we're in Sub and Scorpion's dorm room to fine them chilling on the couch* I'm bored sitting around. I'm all dressed up and I feel like moving already damnit.

Sub-Zero: [Without the mask, blue sleeveless shirt, and baggy black pants] If you don't calm your ass down. I feel the same but there's nothing to do.

Scorpion: Not true. *Heads towards the door* Come on let's find out what are friends are up to.

Sub-Zero: Not a bad idea.

*They leave and find Reptile's door open and hear a vacuum inside*

Sub-Zero: *Knocks on Reptile's door* Yo Reptile watching doing cleaning up all your unborn tadpoles?

Reptile: Oh come on Sub you know I dump my tadpoles into yo momma!

Sub-Zero & Scorpion: Ohhhhhhhhh!

Sub-Zero: It's funny cause we're all orphans and these jokes don't affect us

*They all laugh*

Scorpion: Seriously though what's with the cleaning?

Reptile: Well you guys know my wife Claudia right?

Sub-Zero: Yup.

Scorpion: Wife!

Sub-Zero: Reptile got married during the summer, get with the beat already!

Reptile: Well me and her, plus her dad, decided it would be best if she stayed with me from now on.

Scorpion: Oh nice!

Reptile: Thanks, I gotta get back to cleaning, she's coming in on Sunday so it's got to be baby bottom clean.

Sub-Zero: Alright, see ya man.

*Sub-Zero and Scorpion walk over to Sektor and Cyrax's dorm room where they see them leaving with gray bluish overalls on saying "Little Macs" across their chest*

Sub-Zero: Hey what's with the get up guys?

Sektor: We got jobs homeboy.

Scorpion: When was that!

Cyrax: Three weeks ago. Me and Sektor were going to the store to get groceries and what not when we see this guy's car break down. We offer to help and we fix his car. He just so happens to be a manager in charge of a mechanic shop called "Mac's Fixings" and he gives us jobs on the spot.

Sub-Zero: Well of course you guys fixed the car, you guys use to be made outta metal and wires for Christ sakes!

Sektor: Oh seems somebody is a little mad huh? *Laughs*

Sub-Zero: Pfft far from it son. I rather be working in a restaurant than be covered in oil grease.

Cyrax: Oil grease is the best scent ever.

Scorpion: Do all the girls agree with that Cy?

Sektor: Nope, but they do like the scent of his chloroform rag.

*They all laugh at the funny Sektor made. Both Sektor and Cyrax say their goodbye's and Scorpion and Sub keep moving down the hall when they see an unexpected visitor standing in front of Kenshi's dorm room*

Scorpion: Dude who are you?

*The mysterious turned around and it was none other than a favorite mummy; Ermac*

Sub-Zero: Ermac's back!

Scorpion: Ermac! Get over here! *Without a second notice, the spear from Scorpion's hand shoots out and almost hits Ermac in the chest. Thank the Elder Gods Ermac has telekinesis*

Ermac: Hahaha nice to see that somebody wants to impale me as a welcoming gift.

Scorpion: *Sheepishly rubs his head and retracts his spear* Sorry I got excited and it came out to fast for me to stop it.

Sub-Zero: Oh well I feel bad for Mileena. *Sly grin*

*Scorpion slaps Sub with no force and gives him a glare signaling that he should keep his thoughts to himself*

Sub-Zero: You know I joke with ya Scorp. Anyway, Ermac when did you get out?

Ermac: Today actually, I have to check in every week with my nurse Nichole to get more pills though.

Scorpion: Sorry for asking bro but what happen to you?

Ermac: Well to dumb it down here's what's going on: the souls in my body are starting to fight over control again.

Scorpion: Again?

Ermac: It happened once as I was a kid back then but it was only minor. Now it seems like it's a powder keg waiting for something to set it on fire.

Sub-Zero: Is that why you were talking in third person?

Ermac: Yeah. It's also the fact that I didn't take my pills at the time. The pills that I normally take control the souls within me. Shang Tsung made them especially for me.

Scorpion: I see. Well you were about to see Kenshi right, sorry for stopping you Mac.

Ermac: Nah it's all fine and good. You guys take care.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero: You too bud.

*The duo leaves after Kenshi opens the door and greets his old friend*

*Heading down the hall, the duo approach the dorm of Liu Kang and Kung Lao to find Liu Kang and Kung Lao talking to Li Mei and another female with his back facing the duo*

Sub-Zero: Yo Liu, Kung, what's up?

*Liu Kang turned around and he had on, a beard?*

Liu Kang: Hey guys!

Scorpion & Sub-Zero: … *They both tilt their head to the side*

Liu Kan: Something wrong?

Scorpion & Sub-Zero: Who the f*ck are you?

Liu Kang: Are you kidding me! It's me Liu!

Scorpion: Oh sorry it's hard to tell with if that's you because of that homeless man beard.

*The girls giggle along with Kung Lao*

Liu Kang: Hey I don't look like a homeless guy. A classy homeless guy is more like it.

Sub-Zero: Liu stop with the denial. You look like a pedophile who molests grown men for pocket change.

*That sent the whole group laughing except Liu*

Kung Lao: That was the best insult I have ever heard! Pound that shit bro! *Bumps fist with Sub*

Liu Kang: Forget this noise. *Li Mei grabs his arms*

Li Mei: Ah come on I think it looks a little nice.

Liu Kang: Thank you somebody does.

Li Mei: I think it looks nice if it was never on your face.

*More laughter as Liu gives up in defeat and goes back inside to shave*

Scorpion: What are you guys doing today?

Kung Lao: Well Liu and I are going on a double date with these two really cute girls to go ice skating with at the mall. *Puts his hand sideways to his face and loudly whispers* Don't tell these two that I said that.

Sophia: *Punches Kung Lao in the arm* Oh shut your mouth you.

Kung Lao: Hahaha yes mistress.

Sub-Zero: Who's this?

Li Mei: This is my friend Sophia, and Kung Lao's date.

Sophia: Pleasure to meet you. I hail from Russia. And I wrestle for (Input cool high school name because the author is lazy) *A pleasant beauty with her slender curves and plump breasts and shoulder-width blonde hair, Sophia still hits like a grown ass man so watch out*

**Liu Kang comes out with a clean face**

Liu Kang: I hope you guys are happy! Took me a month to grow that.

Li Mei: Trust me I'm bouncing up and down now that you've shaved that disgusting thing.

Liu Kang: Oh please you know you liked it.

Li Mei: Yeah maybe *Winks*

*The two groups exchange goodbye's as the duo leaves them and see Jax, Sonya, Smoke, and Jade walking towards them ready to go. Anyway let's go to a scene with them walking out the entrance of the dorm building to find Skarlet sitting on a bench with a small red suitcase on her lap*

Sonya: Hey Skarlet, watcha doin out here in the cold?

Skarlet: Oh I'm waiting for Johnny. We're going to a party to celebrate his success of his first film.

Jade: Oh we are going to see that today at the mall.

Jax: Yeah typical for him to be late though. Want us to wait with you?

Skarlet: No it's fine, matter of fact he's here right now.

*Before the group can ask any more questions, a helicopter randomly appears with Johnny Cage on the side of it wearing a black tuxedo with his bow tie undone. He casual jumps down to the group and lands on his feet*

Johnny Cage: Hey guys, how's it going?

Smoke: Good.

Scorpion: Can't complain.

Sonya: You just jumped out of a helicopter!

Johnny Cage: Nice one Captain Obvious.

Sonya: No problem Sergeant Smartass.

Johnny Cage: Oh how I missed you guys. Skarlet you ready to go?

Skarlet: Of course *Gets up and walks over to Johnny*

Johnny Cage: It's not gonna be cold where we're going. Would you like me to take your coat and bag madam?

Skarlet: Why of course kind sir. *Giggles*

*Johnny takes off Skarlet's jacket revealing a sparkling red dress which is strapless. Skarlet then pulls out glossy red lipstick and puts on some red earrings. The whole group stares in awe at the truly amazing Skarlet*

Johnny Cage: *Whistle* Well guys off to the party, catch ya later!

Skarlet: Bye guys!

*Johnny makes a motion with his fingers and the helicopter drops down a ladder for them to climb up on. Once they get inside the helicopter flies off*

Jax: So Smoke, when you gonna quit f*cking around and take me up in a helicopter!

Smoke: When you give up that ass!

*And off we go to the Khan residence where we have Mrs. Khan giving her daughter's a talk before they go out*

Sindel: I want you guys to be back at 10:30. If your late I will shut you down and you will get no presents for Christmas. Understand?

Kitana & Mileena: *Gulp* Yes mom.

Sindel: Good, anything to else to say honey?

Shao Khan: *Puts his hands on both of the girl's head's* If one of you came back pregnant, I'll burn down the school.

Kitana & Mileena: Dad!

Shao Khan: Oh I kid with you guys. *Pats their heads* Just be home by 10:30 and there will be no problems. By the way, how are you guys getting there anyway?

Mileena: Scorpion's going to transport all of us to the mall.

Shao Khan: Hmm he's learn how to transport aye? Pretty cool. Speaking of Scorpion, when can I finally sit down with him and have a chat with him?

Mileena: *Getting all nervous now* Oh well you know he's umm, busy!

Shao Khan: Oh come on Mily, it's not like a bite. I prefer the hammer approach *Grin and laugh*

**Mileena shakes a little**

Sindel: Dear you really need to work on your "jokes".

Shao Khan: Later, oh I see your friends have arrived.

*Mily and Kitty look out the window to see the group arriving and walking to the door*

Kitana: Ok well we're off. *Grabs coat* Hey is Rain still sick?

Sindel: Yeah, but he's starting to get over his cold. Your father and I are going to go out and eat so we'll probably be back by the time you guys get back.

Mileena: Where are you going to eat?

Shao Khan: Some type of Hispanic restaurant. Never ate there so it'll be an adventure.

Sindel: That it will.

Kitana: Uh-huh. Well we're off, bye.

Mileena: Later mom and dad!

Sindel: Be safe.

*They walk out to meet up with the group, they all say their greetings and what not. After gathering around in a circle and one short teleport later, the group arrives near the entrance of the Mall of Chicago*

Jade: So what do we do first?

Jax: I say we browse around a little bit.

Sonya: I was so hoping you were gonna say that. I know are first stop already.

Sub-Zero: Well off we go.

*They head off to their first stop; Victoria Secret*

Sub-Zero: Oh hell no!

Mileena: Why do all guys overreact when girls go to this store?

Scorpion: Because regular guys don't go shopping around in a store that sells sexy female products.

Jade: Right because regular guys aren't into that stuff already.

Jax: Of course not what makes you say that.

*All the guys laugh*

Kitana: Anyway, let's go.

Sub-Zero: Sorry doll but our manhood will be at risk if we went in there.

Scorpion: Actually it won't, man law 534, if a man goes into a girly store with a girl then it's fine.

Smoke: That's reasonable.

Jax: Yeah ok.

Sonya: *Grabs Jax by the ear* Quit talking and come on already!

Jax: Ah come on that's my ear!

*The rest enter the store. After 10 minutes of looking around we find the teens doing random stuff. Not like that you sickos*

Kitana: Where are the guys?

Sonya: Probably doing something stupid.

Mileena: Like trying on women's underwear.

Jade: I seriously doubt that Mily.

Mileena: No look.

*They turn their heads to look at the guys near the underwear section. Jax picks up a tiny pink thong and puts it near his groin area. The guys burst out laughing*

Smoke: You know damn well you have to shop at Lane Bryant homeboy.

Jax: Hey it was worth a shot.

Scorpion: Alright Sub your turn!

Sub-Zero: *Cracks neck* Let's do this! *Reaches deep in the pile of underwear and pulls out black lacey panties* Hmm. Hey Scorp was this is one of your dreams?

Scorpion: One of these days Sub, one of these days. Pow! Boom! Straight to hell!

Sub-Zero: Whatever Scorpion you know you yack it to this!

Scorpion: No need son, I was yacking it before I came here!

Jax: Oh you yacked it too!

Smoke: Are we talking about yacking it! Cause I'm yacking it right now!

*They laugh while the girls sneak off to a different section*

Sonya: We never came in here with them, they came in on their own, got it?

The rest of them: Agreed.

*Another 10 minutes pass and their still in the store. Let's go to Kitana and Jade talking about something in the perfume section*

Kitana: I don't know Jade, I'm really confused on what to do. *Picks up a random brand of perfume*

Jade: You shouldn't rush things for starters.

Kitana: Oh trust me I remember my lesson from last time.

Jade: I'll be honest with you Kat, because you shot him down it's highly unlikely he'll come running at you again.

Kitana: You really think so?

Jade: Guys don't take rejection to well when it comes to getting denied by a girl. I think you should get to know Sub-Zero more.

Kitana: Both you and Mily suggested the same thing.

Jade: That's because we're probably right. Just try it.

Kitana: I don't know where to start.

Jade: Come on Kitty Kat it's simple, just ask him what he likes to do and it'll start from there.

Kitana: Alright, thanks Jade, I'll give it a go.

Jade: Atta girl! By the way what does that smell like?

Sub-Zero: *Comes around the corner* Hey are you-

*Kitana turns around and accidently sprays the perfume in Sub-Zero's face*

Sub-Zero: Oh my Lord, my face! *Starts rolling on the ground in pain*

Kitana: Ah Sub I'm so sorry! *Goes to help Sub-Zero*

Jade: Hehe well it's a start.

*After Sub-Zero got peppered sprayed, the group headed to the food court to get a big pie of pizza and then headed to the 7:45 show of Johnny Cage, The Revision. They we're just in time for the previews before the previews. The group sat in the second row from the back row in this order: Smoke and Jade, empty seat, Scorpion and Mileena, empty seat, Kitana and Sub-Zero, empty seat, and Jax with Sonya*

Mileena: I can't wait to watch this!

Scorpion: You said it Mily.

Jax: I swear if he half assed his acting I'm going to fly to his house and beat his ass.

Sonya: Get in the waiting line Jax. *Pulls out chocolate from her jacket*

Jax: What the heck?

Sonya: What? The candy here was like $4.25. Want some?

Jax: *Takes some chocolate* You know for an educated white chick you are ghetto as hell Sonya.

Sonya: I am not ghetto, Jackson. I am resourceful.

Jax: Oh I didn't know they had dictionaries in the ghetto. *Chuckles*

Sonya: You should know better than I do, ain't that right Pookie? *Laughs while Jax rolls his eyes*

Kitana: I'm going to the bathroom. *Gets up and turns to the group* Need anything? Popcorn? Drinks? Condoms? Popcorn?

Sub-Zero: Can I get a Hustler magazine to yack it to and a large Coke?

Smoke: Also a large tub of butter. I like to *Looks Jade up and down while licking his lips* grease up my "popcorn."

*Scorpion almost spit out his soda because he was laughing so hard, along with the rest of the group*

Kitana: *Walking down the stairs* Try to keep your clothes on Smoke.

Smoke: No promises princess *chuckles*

*Kitana leaves for the bathroom. After she's done with her business she walks outside and looks toward the ice skating ring where she sees Kung Lao with a blonde girl skating*

Kitana: [I didn't know Kung Lao was here, and here with such a pretty girl. If Kung Lao is here then Liu must be here also.]

*Kitana noticed that as Kung Lao and his date we're skating, the girl suddenly fell backwards. Luckily, Kung Lao caught her. Unfortunately, Kung Lao caught her by the boobs, which provoked a rage in the blonde girl, who in return punched Kung Lao across the cheek sending him sliding across the ice*

Kitana: *Flinchs* [Damn she hits like a grown ass man. I would never want to meet her in a drak alley on a bad day. Anyway, where's Liu?] *Starts scan the ice skating ring for Liu. Kitana finally spots him sitting on a bench talking with Li Mei* [Oh so it's a double date. No harm in that, I wish I could hear what they we're talking about]

*Kitana witnesss Li Mei putting her hand on top of Liu's*

Kitana: [Whoa awfully close for a normal convers-]

*That's when it happened. Liu inched a couple of inches forwards and said something. Kitana could make out the words, "I like you too". Li Mei smiled, leaned forward and kissed Liu Kang. Even though it was seconds until they broke the kiss, to Kitana it was an eternity. At that moment, Kitana realized that she missed her chance with Liu Kang. Kitana was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Liu was looking at her in shock. Kitana quickly left the balcony embarrassed and hurt and headed back to the movie theater*

Li Mei: Is something wrong?

Liu Kang: I'm fine Mei. *Smiles* [Was that Kitana! If it was I'm so f*cked]

Li Mei: Liu.

Liu Kang: Yes?

Li Mei: *Kisses Liu Kang* I'm so happy to be your girlfriend.

Liu Kang: Me too Mei. I'm going to do my best to make you happy.

Li Mei: Likewise Liu. *Smiles* Come on let's go skate some more, baby. *Pulls Liu off the bench and they start skating, looking like a couple*

*Kitana arrived just in time for the beginning of the movie. She wiped her eye (a tear maybe?) and sat down next to Sub-Zero*

Jade: Did you fall in or something?

Kitana: *Sighs* No, I just had to go is all.

Scorpion: Yeah, she had to go and yack is all.

*Jax, Sub-Zero, and Smoke laugh but received a loud "Shhhh!" from some guy in the row in front of him*

Smoke: Somebody's a little butt hurt that he doesn't have a date huh?

Random Guy: No, I'm just angry that some punk is talking during a movie that I wanted to see for a long time!

Smoke: Punk? *Starts to get up but Jade stops him*

Jade: Smoke please not tonight. Come on, to the back row we go.

*They go to the back row*

Random Guy: Finally, time to enjoy my-

*Gets smoked bomb. The group looks back to see Smoke getting scolded by Jade. After having a mini argument Jade leaves with Smoke following her*

**Sometime later, Smoke and Jade come back with Smoke holding Jade closely to him. (Must've made up, hopefully). The same guy returned and sat down (not before giving Smoke a dirty look). Kitana's phone vibrates and she picks it up to see a text from Sub-Zero**

Sub-Zero: Hey you ok?

Kitana: Yeah I'm fine.

Sub-Zero: Most people don't know this but I have to powers Kit. Ice powers and bullsh*t detecting. I'm pretty good at both.

*Kitana laughs a little*

Kitana: Ok, ok. I went to the bathroom and saw Liu kissing Li Mei.

Sub-Zero: Liu was kissing in the girl's bathroom! :O

Kitana: No it went like this.

*Texts him what happens. You guys know what happen*

Sub-Zero: Damn I didn't think he go for her.

Kitana: Was he talking about going for me?

Sub-Zero: Actually it was really unclear. We all thought he still go for you but hey that didn't turn out.

Kitana: No it didn't

*Sub-Zero looks over and sees Kitana's sad face and texts*

Sub-Zero: Kitana I'm not trying to take advantage of your sadness but it looks like you need a hug.

Kitana: … Actually I rather cuddle.

Sub-Zero: Oh well you know I'm here .

*Kitana looked over at Sub-Zero and smiled a 'thank you' smile. She lifted the armrest between them and laid her head on Sub-Zero's chest*

Kitana: You know for someone with the powers of ice and bullsh*t detecting, your pretty warm Sub-Zero :-D.

Sub-Zero: :laugh: Yeah well I'm not cold all the time ;). Also you don't always have to call me Sub-Zero. You could call me Kuai if you wanted

Kitana: Oh, ok, Kuai . So, what do you like to do?

*Let them have their little texting conversation. After the movie is done, the group walks outside and sit on a bench. The time is 10:15 pm*

Jax: Holy shimmer shorts that was, amazing.

Sonya: Never would I have thought that he be capable of anything besides running his mouth.

Mileena: Yet he all proved us wrong.

*They all agree*

Scorpion: My favorite part is when he kills that b*tch in the end.

Kitana: Me too.

Scorpion: I also like the part when Sub and Kitty cuddled up together *Grins*

*Kitana blushes, Sonya giggles, and both Mily and Jade give a thumbs up*

Sub-Zero: Hey Scorpion I liked the part where you licked Mileena's face.

Mileena: That never happen.

Sub-Zero: Denial? Tsk, tsk that doesn't sound like a healthy relationship.

Scorpion: Shut your mouth you. Are we ready to go?

Group: Sure.

Scorpion: Alright link hands.

*With a few moments, Scorpion transports all of the group outside of the Khan residence*

Mileena: Ok well that was an eventful day. *Kisses Scorpion and knocks on the door* I really hope we get to do it again sometime.

Sonya: I'm sure we will. *Yawns*

Jax: Seems to me somebody forgot about their 9 o clock bedtime.

Sonya: Oh that's pretty fun-

*All of a sudden, Sonya turns Jax around and jumps on his back making Jax stumble around*

Jax: Hey get off! *They both fall as the door opens revealing Sindel in a purple and black robe*

Sindel: Nice to see you guys are safe. *Smiles*Did you guys have fun? How was the movie?

*Everybody gives his or her praises about the amazing movie Johnny acted in*

Sindel: I guess I have to watch that sometime.

Smoke: How was the restaurant Ms. Khan?

Sindel: I liked it, Shao on the other hand-

Shao Khan: Sindel! I ran out of toilet paper and that burrito is working my stomach double time! HELP!

Sindel: *Rolls her eyes* Can't take your father or principal anywhere nice. *They share a laugh* Well guys I'm going to bed, girls say your goodbyes and come inside. I'm going to help your father.

*The group exchange goodbyes and the girls goin the house. However, Kitana comes back outside and hugs Sub-Zero*

Kitana: *Whispers* Thank you for listening to me. I'll text you later.

Sub-Zero: I'll be looking forward to it *Smiles*

Kitana: Later, Kuai. *Smiles and leaves*

Scorpion: What a mac daddy!

Sub-Zero: You did learn from the best didn't ya.

Jade: Hahaha oh you guys.

*After a short walk to the dorm room, the group disperses leaving only Smoke and Jade. Sonya and Jax went to the roof to look at the stars (childhood tradition), Scorpion and Sub-Zero went to bed. Smoke and Jade we're outside of Smoke and Noob's dorm room*

Jade: Smoke I'm sorry I yelled at you.

Smoke: No babe you had every reason to. I acted hotheaded for no reason. If you hadn't been there I probably would've been kicked out.

Jade: Why did you anyway?

Smoke: I don't like people badmouthing me or anybody I love. I fight for those I care about.

Jade: Noble of you yeah, but you have to choose when it's the right time to fight. If a guy calls you a name then you ignore, if he keeps going that's when you fight. *Grabs Smoke's cheek who was looking away at the time* Okay?

Smoke: Yeah. *They hug* Thank you so much.

*They break their embrace and stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly they were over each other making out. While making out, Smoke un-straps Jade's red bra from the back and reaches under her shirt to cup her boob. In return, Jade broke the kiss and went up to Smoke's neck and lightly bit on the side of his neck making a hickey*

Smoke: Ah babe you know I love hickies, that's not playing fair.

Jade: Who said I was following rules *winks*

*Back to making out and feeling each other up. After a while, Jade unbuckles Smoke's pants letting them hang around his ankles. Smoke stopped and just leaned against the wall as Jade reached down and started to stroke his "little soldier". After sometime, Smoke lifted Jade's shirt revealing her naked chest and started massaging her breasts with his tongue and hands. This carried on for about one minute until the couple heard the worse sound ever, voices and footsteps*

Smoke and Jade: Shit!

*They put on their clothes faster than, than…. a hill of beans? Anyway, the voices and footsteps belonged to Liu Kang, Li Mei, Sophia, and Kung Lao (who was holding his cheek). They were talking when they noticed Smoke and Jade chilling outside leaning against the wall*

Kung Lao: What you guys doing up so late?

Smoke: Talking and what not.

Jade: About important things.

Sophia: Oh well sorry to bother you. *Turns to Kung Lao* I will see you tomorrow. *Walks into Li Mei's dorm room without Kung Lao saying goodye*

Liu Kang: Cya later Lili.

Li Mei: Ok, bye baby. *Kisses Liu on the cheek*

*Liu and Kung Lao also leave*

Smoke and Jade: …. *They both start to laugh*

Smoke: I can't believe that we almost got caught!

Jade: I thought that was a teacher!

*They continue to laugh until it finally subsides and they stand in front of each other*

Smoke: Too bad it killed the mood, oh well.

Jade: It was pretty close huh? *Kisses Smoke on the cheek* Don't tell anybody ok?

Smoke: Same to you my little gem. *Smiles as Jade walks away* Oh yeah you forgot about this. *Throws Jade's bra at her* Cover those things up, you might kill somebody with them sticking out like that. *Laughs*

Jade: Shut up it's cold! It's not like you excited me or anything *Laughs and walks in her dorm room along with Smoke*

**3:27 a.m. Noob woke up to a low groaning noise and went to go investigate. He sleepily walked in to find Smoke rolling around the floor in pain holding his groin**

Noob: Oh did Johnny get back already?

Smoke: Quit joking and help me!

Noob: Alright what happen?

Smoke: Oh Jade and me we're outside doin [Oh shit, I forgot I can't tell anybody] doing something with our friends at the movies and Jade sat on my lap the whole time.

Noob: Was she giving you a lap dance or something?

Smoke: Yeah! She likes to be sneaky like that.

Noob: Ah, well the only solution I can tell you is to, YACK IT!

Smoke: *Starts laughing* Don't make me laugh bro! My balls hurt, alright I'm going in the bathroom, thanks Noob.

Noob: *Shakes head and heads back to his room* F*cking hilarious.

(BRIEF) Sunday

*Sitting at the breakfast table the Khan's. Their all eating their breakfast peaceful until….*

Sindel: Oh I can't take it anymore! Shao can we please?

Shao Khan: Hahaha! Ok, ok. Go ahead and tell them, I know you've been bursting at the seams to tell them.

Sindel: Ok, *Takes a deep breath* Today, it officially marks the day that I am two months pregnant!

*Kitana drops her fork, Mileena covers her mouth and Rain looks generally confused*

Rain: Wait two months pregnant?

Shao Khan: That's right, we figure we surprise you guys during Christmas time.

Rain: Well you did a great job of that.

Kitana: Mom congratulations!

Mileena: I'm so excited now! Is it going to be a girl? A boy? Maybe even twins?

Sindel: Whoa now, four of you kids are enough.

Rain: What made you guys have a baby?

Shao Khan: Well that's easy to answer. *Puts his hand over Sindel's* I've never had any actual children besides the former Mileena. This time I figure I make a child the right way and make it with the woman I love.

Mileena: That's so cute!

Kitana: Can we tell other people?

Sindel: Sure why not.

Mileena: I can't wait to take care of it and play with him or her!

Rain: *Gets up from the table* Well I hope for me and dad's sake that it's a boy. If it's a girl they'll outweigh us 4 to 2. I hope you aimed well.

Shao Khan: Where do you think you got the nickname "Sniper" from. *Sly grin*

I'm going to edit this later


	9. Relationships and Tensions

Relationships and Tensions

Chapter by iViTal

(Monday)

Yeaaa we're going to skip the rest of Sunday and jump straight into Monday like bosses

(Inside Kung Lao's and Liu Kang's dorm, They're discussing their date with Li Mei and her friend)

Kang: *Face Palm* Dude how could you drop her in the middle of the rink?

*turns off TV to hear Lao's explanation*

Lao: What you think this hat weighs less than a ton? Let's just be happy that it didn't cut anyone..

Kang: Whatever guy, it was a scrub move to get up with a spin anyways.

Lao: Anyways, so you and Li Mei are official now bro?

Kang: I don't know, I like her but I still have feelings for Kitana

Lao: You really want to be rejected in front of everyone again? Not trying to dis kitana or anything but that was a douche move. All she had to do was send a TXT saying no.

Kang: Yea, you're right. I think it is time that Li Mei and I have a serious relationship

Lao: Yea! That's my boy, NOW GO OUT THERE AND DEMAND HER LOVE...

Excited, Kang: OK, Let's go! *Takes a deep breath and runs out side*

Lao: Did he really go out there in the snow with no Jacket on?

*3 Seconds later*

Kang: *Runs back in the dorm* ... How would I ask her?

Lao: I don't know, you're asking the guy who hasn't had a girl since they day we were cloned, wait... dude it's not cold out there?

Kang: Of course not, remember the power of fire *Makes a fire ball in his right hand*, Yeaa I should ask smoke he has a healthy relationship with Jade.

Lao: *Laugh* You said healthy relationship, you sound like one of the guys who write in the relationship 101 guides in a magazine.

Kang: *sigh* But 9 out of 10 of those guys had a girl friend or more..

Out of frustration from being wrong, Lao: Don't you have some chick to ask out or something?

Liu leaves his dorm and heads to Noob and Smoke's dorm to seek advice from the master of love.

Kang: *Knocks on the door* Smoke, dude I need your help.

Noob: Coming, give me like an hour. Hard to crawl from my room to the living room..

Kang: *snickering*

Noob: OK! Almost to the door, like 2 crawls away from the knob.

Smoke: *Opens the door* Sup bro, come in, What do you need?

Noob: You got to be shitting me.. I come from my room all th- *Hit by a smoke bomb, teleports back into room* what the?

Kang: Well see it's this girl right, Thick, long black beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, big boobs...

Smoke: I already know how Kitana looks guy *Laugh*

Kang: ... It's not Kitana, I'm talking about Li Mei she lives right around the corner from you dude, I wanted to ask her out and I came to the guy who has the most successful relationship out of all of the guys. So can you help me?

Smoke: Ha, you said successful relationship. Sound like one of those guys from the relationship 101 guides in magazines.

Kang: *face palms* Dude I'm like so serious right now. No, this is not a attempt to make Kitana jelly. No, this is not a attempt to make her mad in any kind of way.. I have strong feelings for Li Mei.

Smoke: Ok. Well on a scale from one to ten, how often to you see her and does she like you back?

Kang: Ten and Ten.. She's crazy for me, not gonna lie.

Smoke: Then you take on the serious approach, go to her and say something romantic.. I don't know, Jade and I just clicked nothing huge happened until the play rehearsal. All I can say is speak from your heart if you really love her, she will see the true Liu Kang that lies within. *Bows down like a Shaolin monk*

Kang: Thanks man, I'm heading over to her house in like an hour or so we're going out today.

Smoke: Good luck my friend, later

Kang: Later bro

He goes back to his dorm and chills with KL, Lets see whats going on at the Kahn resident.

Kitana is texting Sub Zero.

Kitana: Hey Kuai :)

Sub.Z: Sup? Just curious what makes me a good friend?

Kitana: Well, you're a cool guy.. you know how to treat a lady and your cute =D

Sub.Z: Cool guy 8) Was the pun intended?

Kitana: ...

Sub.Z: :laugh: It's like soooo boring here at the dorm, heard scorpion was going out with Mily sometime tomorrow.

Kitana: I know.. I'm going to be here alone.. Just me, By myself... yup.. with no one here to comfort me, talk..

Sub.Z: :laugh: Is this your way of persuading me to ask for another Double date? If so it worked :)

Kitana: Great so tomorrow around 9?

Sub.Z: Cool with me (Pun intended 8)) Later

Kitana: Later 3

Mileena: Who were you just texting? Sub zero *sly grin*

Kitana: Nope, this cute guy I met yesterday.

Mileena: *Jaw drop* So you gave up on Sub zero? Wait.. Whats this guy name.

Kitana: Hanzo Hasashi, He said it's this girl who won't leave him alone... She's obsessed with the color pink *rolling her eyes*

Mileena: Haha very funny, I say you guys join us tomorrow for a double date at the movies.

Kitana: *Hands Mileena her phone*

Mileena: *reads the recent TXT mssges* Ha the heart at the end, guys always go crazy and think you're in love with them... Wait..

Kitana: No comment *exits the room*

Soon the date is set, now let's see whats going on with Sub zero and Scorpion shall we ;)

Sub.Z: Dude, Dude, Wake up.. Nap time is over *Hands scorpion his phone*

Scorpion: ... Need my beauty sleep for the date *takes Subs phone and reads the TXT MSGs* Well, I was hoping to be alone with Mily but it's cool to see you two finally talking.

Sub.Z: Other than friends you mean, right? And they date is tomorrow bro not today *laughs* If you're this forgetful from a nap imagine a whole day of sleep.

Scorpion: Whatever, up for a game of 2K12? best of 3, money match 5 dimes on the line.

Sub.Z: Think it's best if you save the 5 dimes for your date tomorrow, you're going to need all the money you can save. *snickers*

The games of NBA 2K12 were intense each game were close, Sub zero took it home with a half court shot at the buzz of the timer, out of excitement Sub jumped in the air and demanded his 5 dimes.

An hour has passed now, let's see what Kang is up to now.

Kang, talking to himself outside his dorm: Mei, yesterday I had a awsome time with you and when you said "I love you" those words were repeating themselves in my head all night, I couldn't get you out my mind. I want to be with you an-

Li Mei and the other freshmen girls are inside her dorm.

Kira: You hear that? Sounds like some one is talking outside..

Li Mei: Wow, I know were my necklace is now. I let told Lui to hold it in his pocket the other night.. I will be back guys.

She walks around the corner to hear Lui talking aloud.

Li Mei: Liu *Begins to cry* Is that how you really feel?

Kang: Yes, *holds her hands* I was practicing to ask you at your dorm, but fate brought you to me *smiles*

They kiss and all the rest of the kast who live in dorms watches them...

Smoke: Good shit bro

Jade: Glad to see he moved on from Kitana

Sonya: awwwww

Jax: My ni-... Boy

Everyone walks back to their dorm but Noob is just getting out his dorm..

Noob: Wait.. Noo guys... What did I m- *Hits by a smoke bomb* Next time I have to wear a cup..

The new couple return to their dorms to talk to each other via TXT MSG, cause that is what most teens do now days... and Make amazing fan fic, like bosses.

Kang: Sooo are we still on for tonight?

Li Mei: Mayyybe, Kira will be hosting a sleep over here and is forcing me to stay _

Kang: :laugh: It's ok, we can do it tomorrow, just have to cancel the reservations.

Li Mei: yea, sorry. I really don't want to go out and eat, would rather go to a movie.

Kang: Cool with me, the 9PM show right? ;)

Li Mei: Of course, adults and Old people go prior to the 9PM Show.. A slight chance we could run into Principle Kahn :

Kang: Your calling them old? o.o

Li Mei: Duhhh, I have to go prepare snacks and stuff :|

ttyl and ILY 3

Kang: ILYT =)

*Kung Lao is debating on continuing his 10th playthrough or trading the game in to preorder ME3*

Kang: No.. You can't get hooked back on mass effect.. Im throwing this disc away. No im going to burn it.

Lao: Dude.. No im not done with my 10th playthrough yet, and Im going to trade it in.. PLUS TALI IS WAITING!

Kang: I don't care, you need to get a real girl not some alien game chick..

Lao: ... Don't you have a girl to ask out or something?

Kang: If you weren't so caught up with LittleEffect you would have seen it..

Lao: ...

Liu Kang hides the disc in a secret place... yes.. under his mattress, but the Kung Lao is thinking outside the box and cannot find the disc.

Now let's write a quick summary of what happened this Monday ;)

- Mei and Kang are together

- Kitana and Sub are talking

- Noob is going to wear a cup next match

Now we will jump into Tuesday.

Tuesday Dec 19.

Were going to skip breakfast and Lunch going straight into the evening

The Kahn residence, inside Kitana and Mileena's room.

Kitana: Mom and Dad are going out also tonight, and rain is still sick so who is going to take care of him while were gone?

Rain: *Walks into the room* Take care of me? I don't need anyone.. you guys can go out, With kitana being the third wheel and all she might as well stay back. *evil smile*

Kitana: Why must you always be a jerk rain? And I have a date.

Rain: Wow he's cheating on her already, damn it's only been a day.

Mileena and Kitana: Wuuuhh?

Rain: Li Mei and Kang are together now...

Those words echoed in Kitana's mind, she has a flash back of what happened the other night...

Kitana: so.. he did move on. *angry* good for him..

Rain: You sound upset princess may I offer you some water, Ice cold water.. also its below Sub zero outside, I recommend a coat my lady *Bows down to Kitana*

Mileena: *laughing hard*

Kitana: Just for that Jade is going to "Take care of you"

Rain: What do you mean by take care?

Kitana: *Calls sindel* Mom... Yea, Yea.. No.. maybe, oh yeah rain is running a fever and Were going out. So can Jade stop by and stay with him-

Rain: No! NO! I take back everything I said.

Kitana: Oh never mind false alarm.. I read the thermometer wrong he's ok. *sly grin*

Mileena: Yeaaaa you two can do this after we get back its 8:30 we need to be there by 8:45 for a good seat.

Rain: Whatever teeth, im going to bed inside my room where its nice and COOOL. *laughing while walking out the room*

The girls get dress.. Blah Blah Blah, dressed in casual clothing, but they have teh swagger though. Polo shirts and Skinny jeans. Let's see what is going on at Sub and scorpion dorm.

Scorpion: Yeaaa, I'm going to need the 5 dimes back. Mileena wants Pop corn.

Sub.Z: I'm sorry sir, that really sounds personal.

Scorpion: *sighs*

Sub.Z: Bro I'm kidding. *hands Scorpion the 5 dimes and a 10 Dollar bill* Maybe she wants a drink or nachos instead.. *rolling eyes* who knows?

Scorpion: *Laughing* We should get ready now, its 9:38... we have to get a decent seats and Pop corn is 2 bucks cheaper before the movie starts.

Sub.Z: Agree, what are we watching anyways?

Scorpion: Some lame chick flick, I don't see how some guys cry during the movie takes a real man to watch them with his girl.

Sub.Z: Whatever stud, I'm ready lets go.. They're waiting

They teleport to the Kahn resident then finally to the Movie thereat, Smoke smoke-bombed Li Mei and Kang to the same place for their date for tonight.

They buy popcorn and stuff, drinks, nachos all that good stuff the foursome find good seats in the mid section of the movie theater. Kang and Li Mei sits right besides them.

Li Mei: Finaly alone with you *smiles*

Kang: Yes, finaly we can watch this movie with no distract- *Phones vibrates* Just one sec.

It's a text message from Kung Lao

AFTER 7 HOURS OF SEARCHING NON-STOP I FOUND IT UNDER YOUR MATRESS! Now I can save my babe and finish my 10th playthrough..

Li Mei: Who was it?

Kang: Kung Lao, he found his mass effect disc, now whe-

Kitana: Liu? Hi *Looks at Li Mei* Oh.. Hello *forces out a unwanted smile*

Li Mei: So your Kitana, nice to meet you. Can't believe you gave up something so special...

Mileena: Hey Liu and Mei *smiles* Kitana out seats are over here *Pushes Kitana to their seats* No.. You can't let them ruin your second night with Kuai.

Kitana: *sighs* Your right..

She sits down next to Sub-Zero, Li Mei and Kang are only 3 seats away.

Sub.Z: You can't let jealousy ruin our night out *grabs her hand and leans in for a kiss*

Kitana: [Omg... should I? He's getting closer.. fuck it] *Instead of a fast peck they made out*

Scorpion: *Sobbing* Ho-How could they let Jim die in the hospital.. *loud crying* Betty deserved better than John..

Mileena: *face palms*... It's ok babe *Hugs him*

Kitana: I can't believe all this time I wasted trying to talk to Liu and the real man I wanted was my friend from the start.

Sub.Z: I've been searching for that special person also.

Kang: Did you try to make her feel bad?

Li Mei: What do you mean?

Kang: You know what I'm talking about... "How could you give up someone special"

Li Mei: Well yea, didn't you feel bad when she rejected you in front of everyone?

Kang: Well yea, but getting even is not the best thing to do.

Li Mei: shhh *kisses him*

Well the movie is now over... Scorpion is still crying about the ending, Sub zero and Kitana walk out holding hands.. Li Mei and Kang decide to walk home.

T3h 3nd, hope you guys and gals enjoyed :)

_Author's Note: Alright so here's the scoop, I have not been updating this because I was oh so busy during summer. The funny thing is that these chapters have already been written on TRMK and I just have to transfer the stories from TRMK to here. Sorry, for the long ass wait but hopefully I'll update often. As for the official storyline, it will take a while for me to update the story on TRMK but thank you for being patient :D_


	10. Tension's At Its Peak

MKHS: Wednesday (Tension's At It's Peak)

By Bishop Oldfield

"And finally in sports news, the girl's Red and Black Volleyball teams will have a duel against each other tonight. Good luck to both teams tonight. Ending the afternoon announcements, this is Mr. Kahn, and I wish you all a great rest of the day."

And with that, the last school bell of the day rang, announcing the end of the school day. While the majority of the school packed their things and left, the sports teams had to stay for their various practices. However, the girls volleyball team were the only ones with a game tonight.

"Now, listen up girls." Coach Sheeva said, calling to all the girls. "Since we're having a duel-off, we'll train a bit lightly today. However, tonight, I want you girls to fight like you were fighting any other team. Now, let's work on ball drills." For the next half hour, the girls trained.

"Kitana! Li Mei! Over here." Sheeva called to the two-team captains. "We will be taking the red team into the other gym so you two teams can practice separately. Since you are the team's captains, you will be responsible for your teams' workouts for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"Yes, Coach." Kitana and Li Mei said in unison.

"Good. Red team! Follow Li Mei into the small gym. You will be practicing in there for the rest of the day."

Soon after the red team and Coach Sheeva had left, Kitana rallied together her team.

"Okay, ladies! Today, we'll be having an aggressive training. Let's start running laps. Move, move!" Kitana commanded. While running, she replayed the last few days over in her head.

"Liu Kang, going out with that spoiled Li Mei! Who does she think she is, stealing him away from me. Liu will most likely be here tonight, for Li Mei, no doubt. Tonight, I'll show off in front of Liu, show him that I'm the one that he should be with!"

For the next hour, Kitana did not let up on her and her team. While she was making them do extreme conditioning, Kitana was scheming her tricks and strategy for tonight. By the time training had ended, and the girls were in their locker room, all of them were exhausted, collapsing onto the bench the second they got in.

Soon, Coach Sheeva came in. When she saw the state of Kitana's team, she was both elated and nervous.

"Wow, now that's how you do a workout! I'm guessing you pushed them pretty hard."

"Of course," Kitana said, "that's how I always work, aggressively."

"Well, hopefully they'll be ready for tonight's game. Make sure they're ready in a half hour."

"No problem, coach."

As Sheeva left the room, Kitana could feel her excitement rise inside her. She was prepared to win Liu's heart.

Liu Kang sat in the front row, so he could see his favorite girl in action. Kung Lao and Smoke were sitting to both sides of him, ready for a show.

"Man," Kung Lao exclaimed, "tonight's gonna be a show!"

"I know, dude." Smoke said, equally excited. "How you feeling Liu? Haven't said much since we got here."

"I'm fine." Liu Kang said. "I'm just ready to see my girl play. She's going to do great."

After a few minutes, the seats around the trio were packed with students, parents, and faculty alike. After another few minutes, the girls came out on either side of the gym in a straight line. While Coach Sheeva walked to the front of the crowd, the girls assumed their playing positions.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Now, these two groups have worked very hard this season, and their 4-1 and 5-0 records show. Now, let's get to the action!"

After the brief introduction, the game started off quickly. Li Mei's red team started off with the ball. When they launched the ball to Kitana's side, she pounced on the ball, quickly slamming it back to the other team. The ball hit the ground, giving the black team a point. This continued for a few minutes,, until the score was 3-1 for the black team. This turn, the red team had the ball first, and Kitana sent it soaring over to the other team's side. However, Kira jumped and pushed the ball to Li Mei, who served it back to the other team's side. Kitana, sensing an opportunity, spiked the ball the second it passed over to her team's side. She landed it, and the ball went cruising….. Straight into Li Mei's face.

The force knocked her down and out, and they had to call a time out to help her recover. While Li Mei sat on the bench for the remainder of the game and Frost took over as captain, she was furious at Kitana.

"She slammed it into me on purpose! She must be trying to get Liu Kang to fall for her by sabotaging me. She wants to play that game. Well, two can play that game *****!"

After the game had ended, Li Mei's team lost a 12-8 game. In the locker room, Kitana walked up to Li Mei with a smile.

"Sorry for hitting you with the volleyball." Kitana said, with a heavy layer of insincerity.

"I lost control of it."

"Oh, that's no problem." Li Mei said coolly, attempting to make Kitana think her trick didn't affect her. "I know you did it by accident. Well, I bet Liu Kang's ready to walk me home. See you tomorrow." Li Mei said to a surprised and aggravated Kitana. As she left, she felt accomplished that she had embarrassed Kitana. As she walked with Liu Kang to her dorm room, she was already thinking of revenge against Kitana.

This is war, and Li Mei intended on winning.


	11. When the Shit Hits the Fan Part 1

When the Shit Hits the Fan Part 1

Fair warning, this is gonna be a very slow chapter. So keep your expectations low.

*The morning after the volleyball match Kitana was getting ready to head out to the dorm rooms to have breakfast with her boyfriend Sub-Zero. Yet Kitana was still thinking about yesterday. We zoom in on Kitana in the bathroom taking a shower*

Kitana: [What the hell was I doing yesterday to act like that? Of course that bitc-… that little girl Li Mei was acting as badly as me but still…]

*Stops the shower and gets out and puts a towel on*

Kitana: [I mean you have a boyfriend, remember? Just let it go Kitana, you blew it with Liu. You'll get a new start with Kuai]

*She goes to her and Mily's room where Mileena is sitting down reading a magazine*

Mileena: Hey there.

Kitana: Hey.

Mileena: Are you about ready to leave?

Kitana: Can I put some pants on first?

Mileena: Where we're going we don't need pants.

*They both laugh. Kitana goes into the closet and shortly after comes out with some clothes on. (Which are her pajama pants and some sort of girly shirt). Both of the sisters head downstairs to see their mother at a computer with a mug of tea next to it*

Kitana and Mileena: Hey mom!

Sindel: Morning girls.

Mileena: Whatcha doing?

Sindel: Looking for cribs on the internet.

Kitana: Have you found one that you like yet?

Sindel: Of course not. *Gets up and goes to the kitchen* The crib needs to catch my eye, and it needs to be under 400 dollars *chuckles* Our you guys going to the dorm rooms?

Kitana: Yeah. Sub-Zero decided to cook a buffet breakfast today and he invited me and Mily.

Sindel: I can understand why he invited Mily because Scorpion is there but why you Kitana? Does Subby have a crush on my girl?

Kitana: No it's uh-

Mileena: Oh Sub is just Kitana's boyfriend. *Receives a punch in the arm*

Sindel: Really? I thought you liked Liu.

Kitana: That ship came and went mom.

Sindel: What did you say!?

Kitana: … I said ship. Ship. S.H.I.P.

Sindel: Oh, sorry thought I had to beat you or something.

*They all giggle*

Kitana: Anyway we're leaving.

Mileena: Bye mom!

Sindel: See you girls, comeback safely.

*They leave and while they walk to the dorms let's go to Sub-Zero and Scorpion's dorm room. In the room is Noob, Smoke, and Frost*

Smoke: *Stretched out on the couch in the living roomnext to Frost sitting down reading something on her phone* Subbbbbb! Hurry the hell up I'm hungry!

Sub-Zero: *Wearing a blue bandana and cooking a f*ck load of eggs in two big pans* Oh well I could get you a nice tall glass of SHUT THE F*CK UP!

*Frost giggles and Smoke fakes a sniffle*

Smoke: Sure with ice please.

Noob: *Gets out bathroom* Kuai you almost finish cooking?

Sub-Zero: Nah you impatient bottom circle. I have to finish these eggs and cook the sausage and bacon. I already finished the pancakes but I'm gonna have to reheat them when everybody gets here.

Noob: Ok then. I'm just gonna watch TV. *Gets to the couch* Damn no room. Oh look an open spot! *Sits down on Frost's lap* Comfy.

Frost: *Struggling underneath* Get off of me! You know perfectly well your too heavy to sit on me!

Noob: Tell me a story momma.

Frost: No get off.

Noob: Please! I'll clean my room.

Frost: *Freezes Noob's butt cheek causing him to get up* We all know that's a lie. And a lie is a paddling. *Stands up and walks to the kitchen*

Noob: *Plops down on the couch* Damn another paddlin'.

Frost: Just being curious but why are you cooking eggs in two pans?

Sub-Zero: Well you see for normal people I'm cooking regular eggs in one big pan. In the other pan I straight up experimented with the eggs putting in all types of spices and cheese for the ghetto people like Noob and Smoke.

Smoke: I'll have you know sir I graduated from Harvard with a degree in Computer Science. Now cook my eggs before I put yo ass in the ground, ya heard?

Sub-Zero: Got damn ghetto ass tricks.

Frost: *Laughs* do you like to cook a lot Sub?

Sub-Zero: I do, you can pull off all sorts of things while cooking and add things to make it even more enjoyable.

Frost: I see, could you teach me how to cook?

Sub-Zero: Sorry but the only thing I know how to cook is breakfast. *chuckles* If you wanna really learn how to cook then ask Noob, he's the one who taught me.

Frost: Noob you cook?

Noob: Aye I do milady.

Frost: You and smoke must eat amazing stuff every night.

Smoke: Nope, this lazy ass almost never cooks. He only cooks for his hookers.

Noob: You leave them out of this!

Frost: Could you teach me one day?

Noob: … Why the hell not.

Frost: Yes!

*Knock at the door*

Noob: Rock, paper, scissors?

Smoke: Ok.

Smoke and Noob: Rock, paper, …

Noob: Rock!

Smoke: Smoke bomb!

*Smoke smoke bomb's Noob and Noob ends up at the door*

Noob: I got you later. *Opens door and finds our two twins Kita-*

Rain: Yo what's up.

*What the hell? Oh it's Rain, my fault*

Noob: You here for the breakfast my man?

Rain: Nah I'm here for the free hoes.

Smoke: We ran out.

Rain: Damn, alright I guess I'll stay for breakfast.

Noob: Hahaha cool come on in.

*Rain (with a school hoodie and school sweat pants) goes in and sits down in a chair in the dining + living room. He takes off his hoodie and has on a school t-shirt*

Smoke: Whatcha been up to Rain?

Rain: Nothing much man, had a tournament to go to yesterday.

Sub-Zero: Oh is that why you guys were out so late?

Rain: Yeah.

Noob: How did you guys do?

Rain: Well we went undefeated and got first place.

Frost: They also got a big trophy afterwards.

Rain: That too.

Smoke: You guys got a trophy? Watch out fellas, we got some sorta badass over here.

Rain: Yeah and you better watch out for him. Where's my man Scorpion?

Sub-Zero: Still sleep. *Puts the eggs in two separate bowls and puts the pans in the sink. He ten opens up two big packs of breakfast sausage and turkey bacon* Cooking the sausage and bacon, won't take too long. People should be coming in a couple of minutes so can someone open up the doors?

Smoke: Sure I'll do the dirty deed. *Gets up and unlocks the door. At the same time there's a knock at the door. Smoke opens it and it's Kitana and Mileena*

Smoke: Oh hey Mily. PRINCESS! *Salutes*

Kitana: At ease, *giggles* and good morning.*The sisters walk in and everybody greets them, except Rain who only grunts*

Mileena: Man it smells really good in here. Hey where's Hanzo?

Smoke: Thine gentleman slumbers in his chambers.

Mileena: Well off I go to awake him. *Goes to Scorpion's room where Scorpion is still asleep*

Scorpion: *Tossing and turning* No Mr. Pringles we need the marshmallow kingdom's women for electricity.

Mileena: (Must've ate chocolate before he went to sleep) *Climbs on the bed and straddles Scorpion who is still dreaming* Wake up Scorpyyyy. *Blows in Scorpion's face causing him to move even more*

Scorpion: No Mr. Pringles, I have a girlfriend. No you are special it's just she comes first. No… No means no!

*Mileena finally finishes teasing Scorpion and kisses him. Scorpion then open his eyes and sees Mileena kissing him. She breaks the kiss and smiles*

Mileena: Good morning! Did you and Mr. Pringles have a nice time?

Scorpion: *Blushing realizing his embrassaing dream. He sits up with Mileena still on his lap* We shall never speak of this dream again. And if you do, I'll tell people you're lying.

Mileena: *Giggles* Great job yesterday at the Hardwood Classic Tournament. *hugs him* I was so proud of you!

Scorpion: Thanks baby means a lot. How did the volleyball girls do?

Mileena: They did fine. (Best not to tell him about Kitana's little rant about Li Mei stealing Liu Kang from her). Sub-Zero is cooking breakfast, it should be ready soon.

Scorpion: Ok then. Hehe, I'm surprised you woke me up Mily. Usually Sub-Zero comes in and says,

Sub-Zero: *Kicks open the door like a boss* Put some clothes on b*tch breakfast is ready!

*They all laugh and Scorpion and Mileena head out into the living room to see pretty much the whole junior class except Kano, Liu Kang, Ermac, and Kenshi*

Scorpion: What the hell y'all kids doing on my property! *Shaking his fist in the air*

Sektor: Oh no it's old man Jenkins!

Scorpion: What's with this whole breakfast thing!? Back in my day we ate rocks, and we liked!

*Everybody laughs*

Sub-Zero: *Putting down the last of the food on the table* Alright peeps it's breakfast time! Of course there isn't enough chairs at the table so just grab a plate and chow down anywhere.

*The people gather around to get the food when Scorpion stops them to announce something*

Scorpion: Before we eat I just wanted to say that this breakfast was for something important. Or should I say someone. This breakfast today was to welcome back our good friend *Front door opens with Kenshi and Ermac* Ermac!

*A bunch of whistles and "Yeah, alright!" go around the room. Ermac is clearly surprised and speechless from the whole thing*

Ermac: What is all this?

Kenshi: Well to put it short and sweet my friend this is a breakfast dedicated to you coming back to us.

Ermac: R-Really?

Sub-Zero: Yeah of course! *Puts Ermac into a small headlock* You didn't think we forget about you did ya?

Ermac: Haha No, no it's just… *Sub-Zero let's go of the headlock* I thought I'd be shunned for my actions and wasn't expecting anything like this. I am truly glad that I have friends like you guys.

*Bunch of aww's*

Rain: Personally I think we should be thankful you got rid of that dick Hsu Hao. That's one less dick in the school, you know besides good ol' Johnny Cage here.

Johnny Cage: Oh you slut!

*Rounds of laughter everywhere*

Sub-Zero: Alright ladies and gents enough talk, let's eat!

*And with that they did. Cleared the whole table really. After everyone had their share of waffles, panacakes, eggs, sausage and bacon, people either left or stayed in the room to full to move. Now here are some of the conversations that went down after breakfast*

[spoiler] Keep reading b*tch there ain't no konvos :mrgreen: [/spoiler]

**Let's go over to Sub-Zero washing dishes in the kitchen. He's alone until his girlfriend, Kitana, comes up and helps him out**

Kitana: Kuai this was a great thing you did today.

Sub-Zero: Oh come on girl quit making me blush. Scorp was the one who came up with it, I just cooked the food.

Kitana: Oh please, in my mind it was the both of you.

Sub-Zero: Why thank you *Smiles* I just want to see my boys happy. Speaking of boys, how's my main girl doing?

Kitana: *Washing a plate* How come thinking about boys reminds you of me? *Giggles*

Sub-Zero: … Kitana your pitiful. *Chuckles*

Kitana: *Giggles* I'm fine, had a volleyball game yesterday.

Sub-Zero: Yeah we won… Wait you weren't there?

Sub-Zero: No I wasn't. I shot you a text saying I had to go to the orphanage I grew up to make sure my care taker was alright.

Kitana: Oh [I'm such a selfish b*tch sometimes] Well is he/she alright?

Sub-Zero: Yeah Pops is fine. He thought he was having a heart attack but the time me and Bi Han got there it turned out he had gas.

Kitana: *Giggles* Well I'm glad he was ok.

*They scrub in silence for a little bit*

Sub-Zero: Are you sure you're ok?

Kitana: *Caught off guard* Yeah I'm fine! Why do you ask?

Sub-Zero: Well normally your talkative around me. Did something happen with the team?

Kitana: *Sighs* I got into a kinda non-verbal fight with this girl named Li Mei about Li- *bites bottom lip* er looks.

Sub-Zero: Looks?

Kitana: Yea, she was like, "Oh I'm the prettiest on this item" and like a dummy I say, " Pffft as if." After that we gave each dirty looks the rest of the day.

Mileena: *While sitting on Scorpion's lap playing cards* [Oh Kitty you should have told the truth.]

Sub-Zero: … Hm interesting. Next time just let that pass.

Kitana and Mileena: [Whew!]

Kitana: Yeah your right I will. It was a long day and we practiced hard.

Jade: *While playing the PS3 with Sonya* No practice was hard because you made it hard.

Kitana: Me? How did I make it hard?

Sonya: Really? Kitty you practically ran us into the ground yesterday.

Kitana: [Oh man Kitana you jerk] Oh well I'm sorry guys. Hopefully we'll get a light practice today.

*Sonya and Jade merely shrugged and went back to their game*

Kitana: *Washing a particular dish with a stain that won't come off* I can't get this off with the regular washcloth.

Sub-Zero: Yeah normal washcloths won't get food that's stuck to pans so easily. *Reaches down and pulls out a silver scrubbing ball. Sub-Zero then positioned himself behind Kitana put the scrubbing ball in her hand, and began scrubbing the pan gently* Better?

Kitana: Oh yeah this is much better. *Pushes her body into Sub's* Much better.

Sub-Zero: *Hugs Kitana's waist with his free hand* Ain't that the truth. *Chuckles and kisses Kitana on the neck. He slowly makes his way from her neck to her lips. After that they we're fully making out while washing dishes*

Kitana: [Oh I give anything to be in Li- er Kuai's arms any day]

Sub-Zero: [Oh Lord I hope I don't ruin this moment by getting hard. *Laughs* As Pops would always say, it's all fun and games until someone gets pregnant, haha!]

*After, after breakfast everyone left. Well the people who play sports anyway. Let's head over to Johnny, Jax, and Skarlet's dorm where Jax is tying his shoes and Johnny is talking with him*

Jax: So your coming back full time now?

Johnny Cage: That's right son! Since I'm done with the movie and all the God awful interviews with the talk show hosts, my parents viewed it best that I continue to go to school.

Jax: Whoa wait you didn't like the exposure with talk show hosts? You're pitiful Mr. Carlton.

Johnny Cage: No you're wrong. Don't get it twisted kid I loved the exposure but only from the fans. The talk show hosts would ask the dumbest questions ever, "So Johnny did you have any pets as a kid?" I wanted to say, "B*tch please, I was an orphan, we could barely afford clothes!"

*Both him and Jax laugh*

Jax: Well you have been missed, by a certain someone. *Sly grin*

Johnny Cage: I've been meaning to talk to you about that mah boy. *Puts hands on Jax's shoulders* I'm going to make my move today.

Jax: Oh really!? *Clasps Johnny's hand* Good luck. *Wipes imaginary tear* I can't believe my little Carlton is becoming a man.

Johnny Cage: Haha shut up and get to practice!

Jax: *Gets pushed by Johnny* Alright man I'm gonna. Good luck my brotha!

Johnny Cage: *Jax leaves* Thanks! I'm gonna need it.

*Much later that day, we see Skarlet walking home from another hard volleyball practice curtsy of Coach Sheeva. Sonya was waiting for Jax and Jade could barely walking meaning skarlet had to walk home alone. As Skarlet approached the stairs to the dorm roomed she stopped and sighed*

Skarlet: Ahh, so tired. I can't even raise my legs that high right now. *blows hair strand from her face* besides the snow's not making it easier. *Shivers* Plus it doesn't help that made of blood too, hehe. *Hears a distant panting coming from behind her. Skarlet turns around to see who is making the sound when she is suddenly swooped off her feet by Johnny Cage*

Skarlet: Johnny!

Johnny Cage: Hey Red, I was just out for a jog and couldn't help but see you struggling to walk. You okay?

Skarlet: Oh nothing just a rough practice. *Blushing* Could you put me down now?

Johnny Cage: Of course not! I think I'll take you to your room since you can't walk. *Starts walking up the stairs with Skarlet in his arms*

Skarlet: *giggling* No Johnny it's fin-

Johnny Cage: Don't worry about it. Besides, I need to talk to you about something very important.

Skarlet: *Caught off guard* Something… important?

Johnny Cage: *They get to their dorm room* Well here you are Red. *Adjusts glasses* I'll be waiting on the roof so come up whenever you're ready. *Leaves*

Skarlet: O-ok. [Something important…]

*After taking a quick shower, Skarlet made her way to the roof where Johnny was overlooking the view*

Skarlet: Hey. *Walks over to the rail where Johnny is*

Johnny Cage: Hey there!

Skarlet: So… What did you need to talk to me about? *silence* John-

Johnny Cage: *Gently places both hands on Skarlet's shoulders and faces her* Skarlet I'm going to get straight to the point, *Sighs and takes off sunglasses* I love you.

*Oh you should see the surprise on her face*

Skarlet: Me?

Johnny Cage: Of course! Skarlet I can't stop thinking about you. Constantly I just wonder what you're doing in every moment of the day. I love it even if you're in the same room. You just make me a happy guy whenever your around. The only thing I ask for is if you can be in a relationship with me. So, please?

*There was a long silence. Skarlet was in shock and Johnny was slightly sweating bullets. Finally*

Skarlet: I… I…

Johnny Cage: Yeah?

Skarlet: *Suddenly jumps up and hugs Johnny hard* Of course I'll be your girlfriend!

Johnny Cage: Really!?

Skarlet: *Pulls away* Of course why wouldn't I? I have the same exact feelings for you. Even though I don't express them enough I feel the love for you too. I would never have thought you would like someone like me.

Johnny Cage: I was thinking that same sentence about me too.

*They both laugh as the whole awkward situation has passed. New couple alert peeps*

Johnny Cage: I got a question for you Skarlet.

Skarlet: What's that?

Johnny Cage: Have you ever kissed I guy before?

Skarlet: *Immediately blushes*No I haven't. Why?

Johnny Cage: Well I was uh, *gulps* thinking that know that we're together we could, *gulps again* kiss.

Skarlet: *Full on blushing* Uh. Um, o-ok.

Johnny Cage: [Sweet!] Ok, here *Gently holds Skarlet's face* I'll take it slow okay.

Skarlet: O-ok.

*Johnny slowly moved forward. Skarlet waited in anticipation for her first kiss ever. She was nervous yet excited. Johnny closed his eyes and Skarlet did the likewise action. They we're inches away from each other's lips. But of course since this is fanfiction I'm gonna c0ckblock*

Mysterious noise: RAAAAAWWWRRR!

Johnny Cage: *Let's go of Skarlet's face, obviously the moments gone* What the hell was that!?

Skarlet: I don't know what it was but it sounded very close.

*The noise happens again only this time it's followed by a loud crash on top of the roof where Johnny and Skarlet were. The two teens turn around and see in the (dead) flesh, Hsu Hao*

Skarlet: No!

Johnny Cage: Oh shit.

Hsu Hao: *Breathing heavily* Skar… SKARLET!

Johnny Cage: *Pushes Skarlet behind him* Stay behind me.

Skarlet: Johnny you can't fight him! He's some sort of monster now!

Johnny Cage: I can see that. But please, *Turns his head to Skarlet's* Let me try to be cool and protect you sometime. *Smiles* Just stay back. *Walks forward to the hulking Hsu Hao* Comeback for another ass kicking? You came at the right time, *Gets into fighting stance* I've got leftovers!

*Since the writer is too damn lazy to write an awesome fight scene we're going to skip to the part where Johnny is panting heavily and so is zombie Hsu Hao. Even though Johnny beat him with multiple punches and kicks, the beast did not go down*

Skarlet: Johnny don't give up!

Johnny Cage: of course I won't! *Wipes mouth* I'm just putting on the finishing touches on him.

Hsu Hao: Skarlet!

*Hsu Hao blindly rushed forward and was met head on by a shadow kick to the face. However, Hsu bit down on Johnny's foot and swung him around in a circle twice. After the second swing, Hsu slammed Johnny Cage on his face causing Johnny to bleed profusely from his head*

Skarlet: JOHNNY! *Tries to take a step but Johnny stops her*

Johnny Cage: Stay back Skarlet! I don't want to see you get hurt. *Tries to get up but Hsu Hao kicks him in the ribs making him roll over*

Hsu Hao: DIE! *Raises his foot and brings it down hard on Johnny's face*

Skarlet: NO! *Closed her eyes*

*Instead of a loud crunch, Skarlet heard a loud moan of pain. She looked up and saw Johnny's arm extended in between Hsu Hao's legs*

Johnny Cage: Hehe, money shot b*tch. *However, Hsu quickly ignored the pain and charged straight for Skarlet* Hell no! *Punches the ground and a tile shoots up and hits Hsu Hao in the nuts again. Johnny was able to stand up and kick Hsu Hao away from Skarlet. Afterwards he fell on one knee, woozy from the blood coming from his forehead*

Skarlet: Johnny we need to get out here!

Johnny Cage: Yeah that should have been plan A. *Tries to get up but he falls down again* I think he broke my leg when he slammed me so hard.

*Both the teens hear the loud roar again. It was Hsu Hao rushing them with everything he had, and by the looks of it he was gonna win. When he was just inches away, Skarlet hugged Johnny's body to protect him from the charging undead assailant. Seconds later, it just stopped. Both Johnny and Skarlet looked up to see Hsu struggling to get out of some sort of green aura. The green aura however, belonged to Ermac*

Ermac: The dead should stay buried.

Skarlet and Johnny Cage: Ermac!

Ermac: Thanks for dealing with my trash Cage, I can finish it here. *Slowly crushes his hand inward to crush Hsu Hao who's groaning in pain*

Johnny Cage: No what are you doing!?

Ermac: Finishing the job. Besides he's dead already so nobody will miss him.

Skarlet: No! *Runs to Ermac's side* I'm sure one of the teachers here at this school know's how to turn him back into his old self. Dead or not you mustn't kill him!

Ermac: *He stopped the crushing and turned his head to Skarlet. He then gave Skarlet the most evilest look ever conceived and replied in a surprisingly cheerful tone* Yeah your right, silly me! *Throws Hsu Hao somewhere in the distance and walks over and helps up Johnny Cage* Come on, let's get you back to the room. *Walks away with the injured Johnny Cage in tow*

Skarlet: Um, ok…

*Back at the dorm room*

Skarlet: Are you ok Johnny?

Johnny Cage: Really tired…

Ermac: He's probably has a concussion.

Skarlet: Ok just hold on. *Puts both hands on Johnny's head and begins giving him blood to heal his injuries* Feel any better.

Johnny Cage: Better? *Stands up* I feel like I can do backflips all over the place!

Ermac: Glad to see you ok friend. *Stands up* Hopefully next time I won't have to babysit, *under his breath* pussy.

Johnny Cage: Hm?

Ermac: *Cheerful tone* Nothing! Good night you crazy kids! *Leaves*

Skarlet: *Sighs* Some things still not right with Ermac.

Johnny Cage: What makes you say that?

Skarlet: It's like he's in and out of his emotions.

Johnny Cage: Oh. *Sits down next to Skarlet* Hopefully it'll pass.

Skarlet: Yeah hopefully. *Jax walks in* Jax!

Jax: Hey guys. Sorry I was late, I went out to buy Sonya's Christmas gift. Shopping was murder.

Johnny Cage: What did you get?

Jax: A PS3! *Holds up box* She doesn't know so keep it hush, hush.

Skarlet: Well that's really nice of you Jax. *Yawns* Well I'm going to bed, night guys.

Johnny Cage and Jax: Goodnight.

*Before Skarlet leaves, she gives a quick little peck on the cheek to Johnny Cage*

Skarlet: Thank you, for everything.

Johnny Cage: *Blushes* … Uh yeah anytime Red! *Skarlet leaves. Johnny looks at Jax*

Jax: My boy's a man! *Hugs the crap outta Johnny Cage*

Johnny Cage: [Man if Hsu Hao didn't kill me it definitely would have been Jax to do it next!]

*In Ermac's room where Ermac is gripping the bathroom sink hard. After sometime Ermac reaches to his right and grabs a bottle of pills. Ermac barely gets two pills out because he's shaking so much. After swallowing the pills, Ermac changes into his pajamas and lays down in the bed*

Inner Ermac #1: No matter what kinda bullsh*t sedative you use, I'll still be here.

Ermac: Shut up and go to sleep for once.

Inner Ermac #1: I don't think you understand you little c*nt. No matter how hard you try, I'll be here.

Ermac: And I'll come in there and kick your ass.

Inner Ermac #46: B*tch please, one of you vs. 99 of us? You might as well give me your body!

Inner Ermac #69: Hey what makes you think you'll get his body? I'm the one who's going to use this body to become the next great pornstar! (Obvious joke is obvious Yung)

Inner Ermac #99: Both of you quit your squabbling! We shall let him get his sleep. When the time comes we will fight over his body to see who truly gets it.

Ermac: Gee thanks. *Goes to sleep*

Inner Ermac #99: Yes rest young one. You body must be at full strength. When it is, my queen will be returned to me…


	12. Addictions and Tensions Ends

Addictions Begin and Tensions Ends

By iViTal

Why hello there It's my turn to bring you guys another update to the MK:HS storyline hope you enjoy

-ViTal ;)

Wendsday:

It's a snow day, school was canceled for today, and tomorrow, now we shall see what's happening at the Kahn resident.

Sindel along with her two beautiful daughters Mileena and Kitana are in the living room talking.

Sindel: Since you guys are out of school today it's a lot of work that needs to be done around the house, we will start with the basement it's been the before all of you were cloned and during Armageddon..

Kitana: Why can't rain do it.. He does nothing around the house.

Mileena: All he does is eat, sleep, and get on our nerves 24/7

Rain: Zip it overbite, I've been here longer than you have and I'm older those are the two main reasons why.

Sindel: Hush! rain they're right today you're going to shovel all the snow out the drive way.

Rain: But mom water freezes at cold temperatures *frowns*

Sindel: Well its part of your punishment for picking on your little sister

Rain: Whatever *goes into his room he's really pissed off*

Sindel: *sigh* I have to talk to him in the meantime you girls work on the basement

Kitana & Mileena: Yes ma'am

The twosome walk into the cluttered and dusty basement, the girls worked fast and hard cleaning the basement.

Kitana: FINALLY! We're done. Can finally go upstairs and call Sub.

Mileena: Yea.. You go do that, I want to search through my old boxes

Kitana: Are you still mad about that whole "Overbite" thing?

Mileena: Well yea, It sucks having the same teeth like want to get rid of them

Kitana: Your saying it like everyone picks on you about it only rain does it plus scorpion likes it.

Mileena: *Smiles* Yea *giggles* Scorpion loves it. Shouldn't you be heading upstairs he's probably dying for you to call him.

Kitana: ... Whatever *Laugh* Be carefully not to stumble into something we shouldn't see

Mileena: Ewwww, I made sure to keep mom and dad's box closed tight.

Kitana heads up stairs and Mileena is going through an old box of that has been in the basement since she was a child... The second time...

Mileena: [ My big unicorn comics *smiles, while she flips through pages of the comic* I have to read some of these again *She digs deeper into the box to find a cube like figure* OMG! MY OLD GAMECUBE! Now I have to find my old Resident Evil games.. Ok. RE1, RE2,... I can't find RE3 *frowns. She searches through the other RE cases in a attempt the find RE3.( Don't lie, when you guys are lazy you put other games in different cases too) Nice *smiles* I found it.

She takes her old gamecube back upstairs along with her games for a long gaming session of resident evil from RE 0- RE Code veronica X. Enough of Mileena (sadly) lets see what's going on with Kitana and Sub zero.

Texting

Kitana: Finally done with cleaning the basement so I'm free the rest of the day ;)

Sub Zero: Good =) Will you be able to come over today? Its sooo boring scorpion sleeps in all day on snow days =/

Kitana: Maybe _ How am I going to get over there? I'm not walking in the snow

Sub Zero: ... Teleport+ Scorpion + Kitana= Sub x Kitana =)

Kitana: ...I feel so stupid now

Sub zero: We all have our slow moments in life.. You have yours often than others rofl

Kitana: W/e I will see you later on today C:

Sub zero: Mmk, Cya then ILY 3

Kitana : ILYM 3

Kang and Li Mei are chilling at Kang's dorm discussing what happened at the volley ball game yesterday.

Mei: I can't believe she did that *sigh*

Kang: Just to be fair you did start it.. remember, the movies and "How could you reject him"

Mei: Well I didn't think she would take it that far *Rubs bruised chin*

Kang: I think It would be best to put a end to this tension between you two.. in a mature manner.

Mei: Fine.. I was going to get even but you're right we should put a end to this. Did you hear about the new guy who moved in three dorms down?

Kang: Sweet! A new guy to add to our crew, senior, freshman, Junior?

Mei: Junior. He transferred from some High school in Earthrealm the Wu Shu academy.

Kang: Seriously?! I have a friend who goes there I can't wait to meet this new guy.

Mei: We can go now it's up to you *smiles*

Kang: Yea, let's give him a big welcome to MK high.

The couple walk three dorms down to meet the new guy from Earthrealm, African American guy, corn rows, muscular, and rocks nothing but Polo (Like the writer of this update 8))

Kang: *Knocks on the door*

Kai: Just a sec.. * He opens the door*

Kang and Kai: *Jaw drops*

Kang: No way.. Kai your attending MK High?!

Kai: *Laughs* Yea bro, was tired of the academy.. A lot of things changed over the years, not the same academy I attended years back plus there aren't any fine bishes there either.

Kang: *Laughs out loud*

Mei: *secretly hits Liu in the side with her elbow*

Kang: [ Shit.. how could I forget to introduce him to Li Mei] Kai, this is Li Mei my girlfriend *laughs* Mei this was the guy I was talking about earlier was shocked to see him here, and Kai if you need anything don't be afraid to ask man cool people live on the MK high campus.

Kai: Will do, yea I'm kinda busy unpacking so I will talk to you later to catch up on some things bro.

Kang: Yea, later bro

They couple return back to Kang's dorm to do romantic things and stuff that I really shouldn't write about.. Let's get back to Mileena and her resident evil fangirlism.

Mileena: *crying* Why did she have to take the bullet for Leon... Well time to replay RE3 for the 4th time today can't get enough of dat Jill Valentine and hate dat Nemesis.

*Kitana walks in the room*

Kitana: Wow you found our old GameCube I'm surprised that it still works anyways I'm going over to Sub zero and scorpion's dorm to chill with sub zero.

Mileena: ["Chill" *giggles*]

Kitana: *rolling eyes* shut up! do you want to come?

Mileena: I would but tell scorpion I am busy and to call me texting would break my concentration I have to beat RE3 on hard under 6 hours in gameplay time.

Kitana: *sigh* Well I'm about to leave, have fun..

Mileena: Yea yea, later..

Scorpion picks up Kitana and takes her back to his dorm with Sub zero. Kitana decides to tell the truth about the Li Mei incident.

Kitana: Kuai, at the breakfast I lied..

Sub Zero: wuuut? About what?

Kitana: See what had happen was.. I spiked the ball into Li Mei's face during the volleyball match..

Sub Zero: Damn, is she ok?

Kitana: Yea. I feel bad for doing it now think she will forgive me if I apologize?

Sub Zero: To be honest I have no clue.. Let's review here.. She took Kang, not a good reunion at the Movies, you have a cool new Boy friend now, you smashed her face in with a volleyball... Yea she will totally forgive you.

Kitana: Way to be supportive of your girlfriend...

Sub zero: *grabs her hands* I'm not saying there's no way she's going to accept it. I'm saying that I doubt that she will but you two have to end this tension. Not healthy for our and their relationship tip number 134 in daily couples issue 5.

Kitana: Thanks for the advice *Kisses him on the cheek* where's scorpion it's getting late and I need to be home.

Scorpion: ... Mily phone is off or either dead. Sent like 1,000 TXT's to her

Kitana: She's playing all the resident evil games over again.. She loves resident evil...

Scorpion: Never understood what was so special about it.. you just stand still and shoot zombies.. how hard is that?

Kitana: Spend a day at my house and your thinking towards RE will change drastically, yeaaa I need to be home Sindel can be a bish when it comes to being home late

Scorpion teleports her back inside her room, He attempts to talk to Mileena who has her eyes glued to her TV focused on beating Code Veronica X.

Mileena: Dammit... Always get stuck on this same part.

Scorpion: Hey Mil-

Mileena: Not now babe I will call you before I go to bed mmk?

Scorpion: ...

Kitana: Mileena, You're Pitiful [ Dammit.. I set my self u-

Mileena: NO YOU'RE WRONG! *Laughing out loud* You set your self up *giggling*

Scorpion: Well I'm heading back home see you guys tomorrow at school *teleports back home*

Mileena: sch- school?! I have to finsh the game by tonight..

Kitana: Nope, *unplugs the GameCube* I'm watching TV the rest of tonight, you've had the TV all day today.

Mileena: OMG! WHAT THE FU- I didn't even get a chance to save!

Kitana: So you will live.. it's just a game Mileena.

Thursday..

Kitana: Mileena.. Wake up it's time for school, I told you not to get back on the GameCube last night..

Mileena: I don't feel too well..

Kitana: Nice try, you were just fine yesterday. Now get up.

Mileena: *Grunts* ok..

F that... it's boring to write about what happens in class _

LUNCH TIME! :D

The kast are sitting at the same table with the addition of frost and Kai to their group, and Kang and Li Mei are at their own table.

Scorpion: I don't see how you love Resident Evil.. all you do is stand still and Kill zombies. Soo easy.

Mileena: I'm not even going to respond to your statement, to sleepy may I rest my head on your shoulder pwease *puppy dog face*

Scorpion: : [Can't resist... So cute] yes you may *Kisses her head*

Sub zero: The best time to apologize would be now... we have like 25 mins left of lunchtime.

Kitana: I'm scared though.. she probably hates me now *frowns*

Sub zero: Just try you never know. I have a feeling she wants to start over to *smiles*

Kitana gets up from the table and heads towards Kang's table.. Jade gets up to stop Kitana.

Jade: Are you dumb? We don't know what she will do after what happen Tuesday.

Kitana: I have to.. I'm going to apologize to her. *sigh* Hopefully she will forgive me

Jade: Your call if you need me I'm here *smiles*

Kitana approaches their table with thoughts running through her head..

Does she hate me? Will this work out as planned? Already her cant back out now..

Kang: Well here's your chance, she's coming over right now.

Li Mei: ... wayyy to soon.

Kang: You can't back out now she's already here *laughs*

Kitana: Uhhh.. Hey guys *smiles*

Kang: Sup?

Mei: Hi. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Kitana: What a coincidence I had to also, I wanted to apologize about they way I acted at the movies and at the Volleyball game. Im sooo sorry, you have no Idea how bad I felt when I got home. The selfish part of me couldn't except change and you going out with Kang is a huge change... So can we start over or atleast go back to when we first met?

Mei: Wow... I wanted to talk about the same exact thing. Except the part where my face got smashed in by a volleyball.

Kang: *snickers*

Kitana: *extends arms for a hug* Friends?

Mei: Friends *Hugs Kitana*

Thus putting a end to the tension between Mei and Kitana, now Kitana is free from her jealousy of Li Mei and can focus on Sub zero like a boss.. Mileena is still stuck on the same part on Code veronica X. Scorpion still doesn't understand how great of a game resident evil is... Kai is in development and Vital is done writing his update 8) did all this in one day. Come at me bro

_Author's Note: Adding onto that, Vital has an obsession with Resident Evil so prepare yourselves with so many references lol_


	13. I Have No Title

I've Got No Title

Monday

First Block

*So going back to school can be boring right, but hey at least the students of MKHS don't have to worry about anything too bad. Right? Let's begin the day with Mr. Tsung's English class*

Mr. Tsung: Morning class! Of course, winter break is over and we got nothing to big planned, right? Wrong! January marks the special year when all the good little boys and girls get something special from the big man.

*Silence*

Skarlet: Um Mr. Tsung Christmas passed already.

Mr. Tsung: Well of course it did Skarlet! I'm talking about the every so wonderful, *Writes down on the board in big letters* MIDTERMS!

Class: …. [OH SHIT!]

Mr. Tsung: Now I'm pretty sure all of you are freaking out but rest assured the midterms are only two weeks away. That also means it's time to review for the next two weeks. We'll cover everything from last semester and this semester. That includes the books, vocab, and other activities. Any questions?

*No questions*

Mr. Tsung: Alright cool then. I'll be right back, I have to make copies of the review worksheet that we are going to do today about what we did at the beginning of school. Talk amongst yourselves, just don't leave the classroom alright.

*Walks out the room and the classroom goes crazy*

Scorpion: I can't believe we forgot about the freaking midterms!

Sub-Zero: Well to be fair we've been busy with girlfriends and videogames for the past couple of weeks.

Kitana: Oh are you blaming me?

Sub-Zero: Entirely sweety. *Smiles* Of course I'm not, but still holy f*ck the midterms.

Johnny Cage: If it wasn't bad enough that I'm a slacker now the movie didn't help a damn bit. I don't even have all the notes. *Puts a hand on Jax's shoulder* Yo buddy feel like helping me out with me copying your notes?

Jax: Sure why not man. *Reaches into book bag and takes out English notes and hands it to Johnny Cage who takes it*

Johnny Cage: *Takes one look at it and slams it on Jax's desk* Explain this bullsh*t!

Jax: I swear Carlton you are the only ass wipe who would complain about something he needed to help him.

Johnny Cage: I'm going to complain if the notes look like this crap right here! *Points to the "notes"* Can you even read this!?

Jax: More or less.

Johnny Cage: *Sighs and walks over to Liu Kang taking out his notes* Hey Liu, you seem like a smart Asian kid, mind letting me borrow your notes?

Liu Kang: Oh after that prank you pulled on Christmas Break you want my notes? As ancient Chinese Masters have stated over the years, *Heavy Chinese accent* Why don't you go f*ck cow in fast food bathroom stupid Westerner.

*Most of the class laughs*

Johnny Cage: Nice to see that your still butt hurt over that picture. *Sighs*

Skarlet: *Pats Johnny on the back* I'll let you borrow my notes.

Johnny Cage: Of course! I completely forgot that my girlfriend had the notes too, haha. How could I ever forget about you Red?

Sonya: Cause you're a dumbass.

Johnny Cage: Yeah says the only blonde in this room.

*Snickers all around. Sonya throws a pen at Johnny, which hits him in the face*

Sonya: I'll have you know, Carlton that I am a very bright girl when it comes to school.

Jade: Well you're not bright when it comes to the Uncharted puzzles. *Chuckles*

Sonya: Shut up! You know that those puzzles are hard to figure out!

Jade: Keep telling yourself that Blondie. *More laughter from the class*

Noob: Ah damn I just realized something. We have wrestling practice and tournaments during these two weeks. *Groans*

Kano: Damn, I forgot about that mate.

Kung Lao: And to add to that shit pile we got practice during midterms.

*All of the wrestlers groan*

Kano: Ay, where's Reptile? He would usually be here to complain wit' us.

*At that moment, Reptile bursts through the door*

Reptile: Sorry I'm late Mr.- Where's our teacher?

Jade: Making copies for our review worksheet.

Reptile: Review for a test?

Kano: Much worse mate, midterms.

Reptile: Damn, oh well then.

Ermac: Where we're you anyway?

Reptile: Oh about that. *Clears throat* I had to buy a new bookbag this morning for our new classmate.

Class: New classmate?

Reptile: Yeah, ladies and gentlemen please welcome our new class-

Claudia: Lizzy! *Runs up to Reptile from the hallway and hugs him tightly by the neck* I've found you!

Reptile: Hola darling! Glad you could find the classroom so easily.

Of course! All I had to do was follow the paper, besides I can't stand being away from you for a long time.

Reptile: Likewise mi amor. *They kiss for like 3 seconds*

Kitana: Oh wow. I hate to interrupt but Reptile who is this?

Reptile: Hahaha sorry. *Clears throat* Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your new classmate and my wife, Claudia Moretti.

Claudia: Hola amigos! I'll definitely be looking forward to working with you all.

*Everyone welcomes Claudia*

Johnny Cage: Wait a minute, didn't you just say she's your wife?

Reptile: Need me to put it in brail for you?

Johnny Cage: Very funny, Lizzy, but she's your wife for real? How did that workout?

Reptile: Help me out Mr. Lao.

Kung Lao: Sweepstakes to Italy, hooked up with the Italian president's daughter, got married in June. Got me?

Johnny Cage: Ohhh I got you kid. How come you guys don't have rings on?

Claudia: Well you see, at the time Reptile didn't have that much money to buy wedding rings. Instead, we settled for these necklaces *Points at the fancy gold necklace with an oval green emerald at the bottom* until Reptile buys us the rings. Though I already told you that I insist that I will buy them.

Reptile: And I keep telling you that I want to provide you with my love and care. I want to demonstrate that I can take care of you with buying these rings through hard work and determination. And I want to show you that I love you that I would go to extreme lengths to do anything for you.

*All of the girls 'awww' at the lovely statement while Claudia just blushes and laughs*

Sub-Zero: *Stands up* Reptile sit your smooth talking ass down right now! Your making all of the guys who have girlfriends look like a bunch of Kano's!

Kano: Oi!

*Everybody laughs as Mr. Tsung comes in the class with a tall stack of papers*

Mr. Tsung: *Southern accent* Hush all that noise! You children come to get a good edjumacation and you won't get it with all that giggling.

*The class erupts in more laughter*

Mr. Tsung: Hehe, come and get your worksheets.

*The class complies with the order*

Reptile: Excuse me Mr. Tsung. This is my wife Claudia and she's going to be a new student here.

Claudia: Hola senor Mr. Tsung.

Mr. Tsung: [Oh two new students in a week? Now that's cool.] My name is Shang Tsung and I'm your English teacher. Right now we're reviewing for the midterms and I'm sorry to tell you this but you have to study as well.

Claudia: That shouldn't be a problem at all. I'll just have my Lizzy catch me up on the notes. *Hugs Reptile*

Mr. Tsung: Ah how sweet. Hopefully he copied something down during my class, haha.

Reptile: *chuckles* Low blow Mr. Tsung.

*Claudia and Reptile take two review worksheets and sit down*

Mr. Tsung: Alright class, let's begin this review.

LUNCH

*We cut in on Reptile looking at Claudia from a distance who is eating with the other junior girls*

Scorpion: You're not going to break out into some sort of rash for not being with your wife are you Lizzy? *Smirks*

Reptile: Of course not. I was just making sure she was getting along with the other girls.

Liu Kang: I'm sure she'll be fine friend.

Reptile: Yeah your right. She's a gentle person so I doubt she'll pick any fights on her first day. Anyway what have you guys been up to?

*Everybody responds either nothing or nothing much. For the next 15 minutes they talked about random stuff. Lunch is coming to an end, however*

Noob: Ok, ok. Would you guy rather sit on a pie and eat a dick or sit on a dick and eat a pie?

Johnny Cage: *Laughs along with other people* First off, how do you even eat a dick?

Sub-Zero: I guess you eat it from the side or some shit, haha.

Smoke: Oh so like this? *Takes sloppy Joe and tries to bite it with the right side of his teeth* Rada, rada, rada!

*Table erupts in laughter*

Jax: Why, hahaha, why did you sound like that guy from Chowder?

Smoke: Hahaha, it just made sense.

Noob: *Wipes tear away from his eyes* That was amazing. Anyway, back to my question, what's your guys answer?

Scorpion: Sit on a dick and eat a pie. I ain't gonna eat a dick, that's just gay.

Kung Lao: As gay as that is I agree with Scorp.

*Everybody else agrees with Scorpion*

Liu Kang: Well what do you choose Kai?

Kai: *Chuckling* I;m gonna sit on a dick and eat a pie.

Jax: Nigga you gay.

Kai: *Laughs* Hear me out, if you sit on a dick you can eat the pie as fast as possible.

Sub-Zero: Damn, that's smart!

Reptile: Wow, you thought that through.

Kai: Yup. I mean it makes perfect sense. *Turns around and stands up* Watch. *Takes a roll from his tray and sits down eating it rapidly. When he finish he gets up and staggers back to the tavle where everybody is laughing* I can't believe I just sat on a dick, ahhhhh!

*At this point everybody at the table is busting out laughing. Liu Kang was so busy laughing he didn't see his girlfriend sneak up behind him and put her hands over his eyes*

Liu Kang: *Playfully flailing his arms* Ah! Help me Tom Cruise! Help me Jonathon Carlton!

Johnny Cage: I am here my son!

Li Mei: *Let's go of Liu Kang's eyes and puts them on his shoulders* Haha, you're so silly Liu.

Liu Kang: Oh hey babe! Some ninjas came by to attack me and I was blinded for a sec. Anyway, what's up?

Li Mei: Shouldn't your way to class?

Jax: Class? We got like *Looks at phone* Oh wait lunch is over.

Smoke: Oh wow, Kai's joke was so funny it fast forward time!

Kai: That's how I roll baby!

*Everybody clears the table and heads to their respectable class. Let' go to Li Mei, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao walking in the hallway*

Li MeiL So are you guys excited for Wednesday?

Liu Kang: Pffft, everybody knows Friday is the greatest.

Kung Lao: Yeah Mei! Everybody gets down on Friday!

Li Mei: *Giggles* No you guys, Wednesday is the last regular volleyball game of the season!

Liu Kang: Oh, well I wish you the best of luck babe.

Li Mei: We don't need luck, it's all about skill!

Kung Lao: Watch out Liu, your girl is some sort of badass over there.

*They all laugh at the remark*

Li Mei: So Kung Lao, are you ready for your match on Wednesday?

Kung Lao: Yeah more or less.

Li Mei: Well I hope you are Beach Hat, because your gonna wrestle your toughest opponent yet.

Kung Lao: Come on Stalker, everybody that wrestles is a tough enemy in my book.

Li Mei: Well are you ready to wrestle Sophia? *Sly grin*

Kung Lao: *Stops dead in his tracks* S-S-Sophia?

*The camera (what camera?) zooms out to Kung Lao being really small in a hell type of environmental Suddenly, a gigantic blond woman in a wrestling singlet carrying a large whip towering over the tiny Kung Lao*

Sophia: You dare challenge me!? Prepare for defeat!

*As Sophia began her barrage of whipping on Kung Lao, Kung Lao snaps back into reality*

Liu Kang: You okay?

*Kung Lao grumbles something and walks into science class in a gloomy manner*

Li Mei: Did I piss him off?

Liu Kang: No you just scared the ever living crap outta him. Anyway got to get to class.

Li Mei: Yeah me too. *Kisses Liu* Later baby. *As she turns around Liu pops her on the butt* Hey!

Liu Kang: Study hard now! *Chuckles*

Li Mei: If you keep smacking my ass like that then I'll study extra hard *Winks*

Liu Kang: Ohhhh yes ma'am.

Li Mei: *Laughs* Later. *Leaves*

*After that Liu enters Mr. Fujin's science class just as the bell rang. Liu sat down at his table and patted Kung Lao on the back*

Mr. Fujin: Class the midterm is simple. 100 questions, it is cumulative of the work we did in the beginning of the year and nothing more. These reviews will help you refresh what we have learned. I have nothing but the upmost confidence in my students. Study hard and you'll pass with flying colors. With that said, let's begin.

*The rest of the day was talk about the midterms from all of the teachers. Raiden and Quan Chi had a midterm totaling in 100 questions also. Goro didn't have a midterm but he did plan a fitness test. Bo Rai Cho didn't have a midterm for Drama, however he was going to allow students to do miniature plays for a test grade. Also, Bo Rai Cho made a Spanish midterm that totaled in 70 questions. Strangely enough, Sindel made an art midterm but it was only 50 questions so it wasn't that bad. Anyway it's after school, why don't we pay a visit to the teacher's lounge where a staff meeting was taking place*

Principal Khan: So how did the students react to the midterm news?

Mr. Raiden: Fairly well. I think most of our students are going to breeze through our tests. Well particular my subject anyway.

Mr. Tsung: Pffft, talk like that won't win you that bet c0cky ass God.

Principal Khan: Bet?

Mr. Chi: Well you see, these teachers have organized a bet that pits their student's grades against one another. Whichever teacher's class wins the bet, the losers have to pay for a night out on the town.

Principal Khan: Bet your class's grades amongst each other? *Chuckles* You guys are terrible. Well as long as Shang and Raiden are competing, it's fine right? *All the teachers are silent* Not all of you are competing in this bet, right?

Mrs. Khan: Of course not dear.

Principal Khan: Oh thank goodness.

Mrs. Khan: No just kidding honey, of course I'm going for it!

*Laughter all around the room*

Principal Khan: *Facepalm's while chuckling* You guys are hopeless.

Mr. Raiden: Well we'll see who comes out of this as the winner. May the best man win.

Mrs. Khan: Ahem.

Mr. Raiden: Oh excuse me. May the best man, and expected mother to be win.

*Cheers all around. Well Monday has ended. Why don't we say a little f*ck you to Tuesday and jump right into Wednesday afternoon. Cool? That's what I thought*

Wednesday

*It's game time for the volleyball players. For the last game of their volleyball season career, the MKHS Volleyball Dragons we're beating that BM Bear Fist ass. However, we're not gonna worry about their match, I mean their winning 17-6. Let's go to the bleachers where Kai and Liu were talking*

Kai: Woo! I know I already said this but these girls look so much better than the girls from the nearby dojo. I mean damn I wish I we're there volleyball shorts.

Liu Kang: Haha, Kai is girls the only reason why you came here.

Kai: Yeah who told you? *Chuckles* Nah man I'm kidding. I came here cause well the academy isn't the same like it use to be. Usually the most humble and talented we're able to join right? Wrong, the new Headmaster over there practically let's anybody in if the wallet is big enough. My master told me that it's best if I followed in the footsteps of my former self and venture out for a different scenery. So, I figured I come to this school, especially after all the letters you've sent me about this place.

Liu Kang: Ah man that makes me sad to hear about the dojo. *Sighs* I'm glad me and Kung Lao got out when we could, right Kung Lao?

Kung Lao: *Distracted* Hm? Oh yeah, yeah.

Liu Kang: Besides, this school is a friendly environment for the most part. You do not have to worry about other kids challenging you for "honor". You will make friends quickly Kai.

Kai: Thanks man. So, can you tell me about the girls that are available? I don't wanna accidently like a girl come to find out she messing with another dude. I know that Li Mei is your girl but what about the rest?

*Liu explains who's in a relationship with who. Later on, the MKHS volleyball team won with the final score MKHS 25 – BM 7. The girls got in a huddle along with Coach Sheeva and gave a loud victory yell. The crowd clapped and cheered as the volleyball girls team had an almost flawless season with the exception of one loss. It's off to conference for them. After they tear down the volleyball nets, the wrestling team set up their mats, did the team weighs, and got ready for battle against the Bear Fist wrestlers; number 1 in the state of Illinois*

Mr. Baraka: *While Ali was warming up to start the match off, Coach Baraka decided to give a tip to his first year wrestler* Ali, I don't care what this team's record is. This is the year where we show people like them what MKHS wrestling is all about. You show them that Ali.

Ali: Yes sir!

Mr. Baraka: Go get em'!

*Ali gets a bat on the back from his coach and walks to the table to give his name and weight class to the manager. Ali steps into the ring where his adversary is already waiting for him. After the Ref blows the whistle Ali locks up in a collar tie and dances around the mat with his enemy. At some point, his opponent executed a duck under and brought Ali down to the mat. Ali had tried his best to keep himself from getting turn over but it was little to no avail. However, for the last minute and thirty seconds, Ali was not pinned and the match lasted until the second round with Ali down 3 points in the match. The second round was nothing special; Ali got a reversal in the first minute of the match and closed the gap of points by 3 to 2. The third round however was the moment where Ali set the momentum for the night. With thirty seconds left in the final period, Ali dropped to one knee and tricked his opponent into executing a sprawl. Running on nothing but his instincts, Ali dove on top of his adversary and gained his two points to tie up the score. Twenty seconds left. Ali's enemy did everything in his power to shake Ali off, however rode him like a bull rider; it was like going to a human rodeo. Ten seconds left. In the last seconds of desperation, Ali's opponent went for a sit-out turn-in and got his arm trapped by Ali. With seven seconds left on the clock, Ali tilted his opponent into an arm bar tilt putting his opponent on his shoulders. The ref gave Ali his five back points and the next thing you know the match ends with Ali winning 7 to 3. The gym erupted into applause and cheering for Ali struck first blood*

Mr. Baraka: [Hmph, finally my first years are improving] Kevin! Get in there boy, this is gonna be one hell of a dual.

*And one hell of a dual it was. 113 Kevin won his match by 2-1, it was a tough match but oh so boring. 120 Jarek won his match by pinning his opponent; don't tell him that his opponent was a back up. 126 Darrius lost his match because he was pinned in the first period. 132 Hydro techs his opponent 22-7 and his opponent was ranked 15th in state. 138 Reptile won his match 10-3 gaining a major victory. 145 Noob was halfway in the third period up by two points. He was doing well until…*

Noob: *Noob had his so called "Ranked 5th in state" opponent in a half pinning combination with little to thirty seconds on the clock. It was only a matter of time before the ref would call it. [Well this motherf*cker get pinned already! I got places to be and b*tches to f*ck! Hehe, I gotta use that as a catchphrase sometime] *In the next five seconds Noob finally hears the ref smack the mat signaling that the match was over* [About damn time. Already time to shake em up]

*Noob gets up and gets a right hook to the face from his opponent. Noob stumbles back a little bit shocked from the sucker punch he just received. Noob regained his footing and looked at the rage driven boy heading straight towards him. Once his pissed off adversary was close enough, Noob simply side stepped and tripped him up causing his enemy to plummet face first in the mat. Noob chuckled to himself a little bit but was not given enough time to react to his opponent charging at him again. This time, however, Reptile pushed the wanna be bull out the way causing him to roll and tumble to his own bench where his teammates subdued him. Baraka quietly took Noob back to the bench and went to the head table to converse with the other coach and the ref*

Kano: Noob you alright mate?

Noob: Yeah, it was a nice sucker punch but nothing that would break my face. Reptile thanks a lot man, I didn't have that much energy to move.

Reptile: No problem. Kano was going to get up but I got to you first because I'm fast like that.

Kano: Hope your not to fast in bed mate, might piss of the miss's *Gives a hearty laugh which earns a kidney punch from Reptile* Aye that kinda hurt.

Reptile: Good.

Kano: Too far?

Reptile: Yeah.

Kano: Ah, I'll watch it next time.

*Mr. Baraka comes back and huddles his team up behind the bench*

Mr. Baraka: Here's the deal, both teams got pegged with un-sportsman-like conduct even though Noob was just defending himself, way to stay in control captain. Now if we're good, we can keep going and beat this team. Their pissed off and unfocused, use that to your advantage! Kano, you're up, give them hell.

Kano: Yes sir!

*Ironically enough, 152 Kano had a forfeit. While the 152 on the other team was trying to subdue his raging teammate, the pissed off 145 accidently elbowed the 152 in the face dinging him with a concussion. Go figure; anyway it's Kung Lao's turn*

Kung Lao: *Standing in the middle of the mat before the match begins* [I can't believe I have to wrestle Sophia! Damn it all why couldn't she drop to 152. If I lose my teammates will never let me hear the end of it. If I win then she'll get pissed and do something crazy. Ah man this sucks] *Sees Sophia finally approach the center of the ring with the ref close by* [F*ck me. Well, let's get this over with]

Ref: Wrestlers ready. Shake hands. *They shake hands* *Blows whistle* Wrestle!

*Wrestling Sophia during the first two minutes of the match was straight hell. Both wrestlers couldn't land a single, a double, a duck-under, etc. At one point they got into a situation where Kung Lao shot and tried to pick Sophia up, but the girl's sprawl was flawless resulting in a stalemate. The first round ended with no points. At the beginning of the second round Kung was position on bottom. He bucked and moved like a wild bull what seemed like an eternity until eventually he created enough space to perform a stand-up. Unfortunate for him Sophia was not going to allow him an escape so easily. Once Kung Lao stood up, Sophia immediately tripped him back onto the mat. The force of the slam was so great that the two went out of bounds and landed on the hardwood floor. Kung Lao's right knee hit the floor hard enough to make him let out a scream of pain. Mr. Baraka walked over to Kung Lao who was holding his knee in pain while Sophia walked back to talk with her coach*

Mr. Baraka: Did you break it?

Kung Lao: Ahhh, no. It was a low pop. Ahhhhh.

Mr. Baraka: Alright rest for a little bit. I'll have someone get you some ice.

Mokap: No need for that. *Squats on the other side of Kung Lao across from Baraka*

Mr. Baraka: The hell are you doing here?

Kung Lao: [Holy shit is that the janitor]

Mokap: Relax coach I use to be a medic during the war. *To Kung Lao* Let me see your knee.

*Kung Lao let his leg rest on Mokap's lap while Mokap examined it*

Mokap: Okay this is good, it's not sprained, only dislocated. That means we have to snap it back into place.

Kung Lao: What!?

Mr. Baraka: Boy quit pussy-footing. You're wasting injury time.

Mokap: Don't rush the boy. Alright you better brace yourself, I'll do it on the count of three. 1… *Without hesitation Mokap snaps the knee back in place*

Kung Lao: Ah f*ck that shit hurts! *After a moment or two to let the pain die down, Kung Lao felt unusually better* Hey wait a minute, I feel good. *Stands up with the help of Mokap. He walks around and notices a dull pain but it shouldn't keep him from wrestling* Thank you Mr. Mokap.

Mokap: Anytime, no listen kid. She's itching to turn you on your back, all you have to do is stay tight on bottom. Work something else other than a stand up, got me?

Kung Lao: Yeah I got you.

Mokap: Good, get out there. *Kung Lao repositions at the center of the mat and the match resumes. Mokap turns to leave but Baraka stops him*

Mr. Baraka: Do you think you could stop by after the match. I have something to talk to you about after this match.

Mokap: Sure, I'll stop by. I'll be in the crowd.

*Mokap was right; all Sophia was trying to do was turn Kung Lao onto his back. She worked ankle picks, and far-side cradles to achieve her goal. However, she would not get to achieve it do to the constant movement from Kung Lao. Getting furious, Sophia made a mistake in the last twenty seconds of the period of taking her head from the side of Kung Lao to do yet another far-side cradle. Kung Lao was not going to allow another head butt to his kidney so he did what any other wrestler would do and executed a perfect switch on Sophia earning two points for a reversal. The gym erupted in cheering as Kung Lao followed up with a chop to the arm on his already confused opponent. Kung Lao had flatten Sophia out and had a firmly placed arm bar on his enemy. Kung quickly jacked the opponent's whole right side up in the air and placed her on her back. The Ref started to count for back points*

Mr. Baraka: Kung Lao settle your hips for the pin! Settle your hips for the pin!

Kung Lao: [Damnit I don't wanna do that…. Sorry Sophia]

*You see the arm bar works like this. With the opponent on her back and Kung Lao on top it looks like a very aggressive 69. Kung Lao had his hips up in the air because he did not want to embarrass Sophia any further. However, he did not have the energy to go another period with her so; he settled his hips and placed his balls in Sophia's face. With 0.5 seconds left on the clock, Kung Lao heard the Ref smack the mat and blow the whistle. He had won the match. Kung Lao got off of Sophia in a hurridly manner and walked back to the middle*

Ref: *When Sophia walked over, he stated* Shake hands.

*Both wrestlers shook hands, but Sophia wasn't done yet. When Kung Lao tried to pull away, the tight grip held him in place. Kung Lao turned back to see the rage-filled girl scream out in pure hatred as she threw back a punch intended for Kung Lao*

Kung Lao: No wait Sophia!

*Kung Lao tried to block the incoming blow but it was too late. The last thing Kung Lao saw before he blacked out was Sophia's tear stricken face mixed with anger and a big ass fist coming towards his face*

*When Kung Lao awoke he was laying on a bench with Noob beside him looking in the distance*

Kung Lao: Noob?

Noob: Hey he's awake!

Repile: Oh thank goodness! Hey everybody he's awake!

*The whole wrestling team rushed over to the now sitting Kung Lao*

Kung Lao: Damn people would think I'm sleeping beauty or some shit. *Chuckles* What I miss?

Kano: Oh what did you miss? You missed everything! Baraka got so pissed that his blades came out, it was about to be a full on riot! Oh yeah we also got an assistant coach.

Kung Lao: Who?

Darrius: The f*cking janitor man.

Kung Lao: You just made that you ain't a janitor!

Darrius: Damn, you right. *Laughs*

Hydro: And to top that off we won the dual.

Kung Lao: How?

Hydro: After they got the first warning for un-sportsman-like conduct, the second warning automatically disqualified them.

Kung Lao: Umm, f*ck yes?

*The whole team laughs. At some point winces in pain and holds his right eye*

Noob: Oh yeah, *Hands him an ice bag* Sub-Zero filled up this bag of ice for you for that huge black eye.

Kung Lao: I'm gonna have to thank him tomorrow. How long have I been out?

Kano: A good two hours. That broad hits like a big ass truck.

Kung Lao: Yeah I know. *Out of his good eye Kung Lao sees Liu Kang walking quickly over to him* Yo what's up?

Liu Kang: You alright friend? *Puts hand on Kung Lao's shoulder* I was worried you have to go to the hospital.

Kung Lao: Nothing a little Mass Effect won't fix.

Liu Kang: Hahaha, what a trooper. *Sighs and frowns* partner I got bad news.

Kung Lao: What is it?

Liu Kang: *Sighs* It's Sophia, she told me to tell you that she hates you and that she never wants to see you again. And if you got try and see her again she'll do more than just give you a black eye.

Kung Lao: ….. I see.

Noob: Wait a f*cking minute she can't be making threats and shit like that! Kung Lao shouldn't hav-

Kung Lao: Just drop it Noob. *Stands up* Obviously we can't argue about it when she's not here. *Grabs his bag* Thanks for sticking with me till I woke up guys, see you guys tomorrow. *Wordlessly, Kung Lao passes Liu and the rest of his team and walks out the door. It was a long day and with news like that Kung Lao needed some rest*

~INTERMISSION: Take a pee break for Christ's Sake the story will still be here~

Thursday

*Another school day and more review for the midterms. Instead of going to each individual class like some sort of story, let's see what some of the students are doing after school to study. At the Khan residence where Scorpion Sub-Zero, Mileena, and Kitana are sitting around a table in the girl's room*

Mileena: *Sighs* If the math midterm is hard as these tests I barely passes then I am doomed.

Scorpion: You're right about that Mily. I mean Mr. Chi is a great teacher it's just the math is hard as hell.

Kitana: It wouldn't be hard if you guys had an example to work with to do your work.

Sub-Zero: What do you mean by that Kat?

Kitana: Well if you use something other than boring numbers, it could be fun to do the work.

Mileena: Oh I get it! So if I use something I enjoy to do my math problems it'll be easier for me to solve it.

Sub-Zero: Way to smart up kid! That makes a ton of sense.

Kitana: Alright then, let's try iy with these review sheets.

*Ten problems later and Kitana compares the other worksheets with her answers*

Kitana: Great job guys! All of these answers are right.

Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Mileena: Yeah! *Do all sorts of high fives all around*

Kitana: Haha, what was that?

Scorpion: Whenever we hear some good news we give high fives for like 7 seconds.

Kitana: Oh, that's pretty cool…

Sub-Zero: Ohhh I think you wanna join in. Well whatcha waiting for Kitty Kat, come on!

Kitana: *Smiles* Ok then!

Scorpion: Yeah! *High fives all around; after more studying the group finishes around 7:54 p.m.*

Mileena: *Stretches her arms upwards* Well that was pretty fun actually,

Sub-Zero: Yeah I feel like I learned a lot thanks to my super smart girlfriend *grins*

Kitana: *Blushes* Yeah well no problem.

Scorpion: Now that we got math down for the time being, what do we do now?

Mileena: The answer to that question is quite simple Scorpy. *Turns on the GameCube and pops in* Resident Evil 4!

*Kitana and Scorpion roll their eyes while Sub-Zero says*

Sub-Zero: Are you serious!? I love that game! *sits next to Mily* When you die let me get a turn, okay?

*Let's head over to Sonya's and Jade's dorm room where Smoke is tutoring Jade in silence*

Jae: Well I'll be damn Smokey, you really know your science.

Smoke: I guess all that smoking came in handy huh? *Laughs. Smoke then reaches inside his book bag but comes out empty handed* Damn, hey baby do you have the biology notes?

Jade: Yes I do. Oh! Do you have the notes on that physical science section?

Smoke: Yeah I got those.

*They exchange notes and begin to copy them down. After a few minutes of copying, Smoke hears a low humming noise coming from somewhere in the room. At first he thought it was the radio because it sounded like Paradise from Coldplay. However, when Smoke looked up to see where the noise was coming from, he saw Jade humming the tine. It was amazing. The pitch, the tone, the everything! It was pure perfection to his ears.. Smoke just had to hear her sing it*

Smoke: Hey Jade.

Jade: Yeah babe?

Smoke: Could you sing that song for me?

Jade: What song? I wasn't singing anything.

Smoke: Oh BS woman! I heard you humming Coldplay like some sort of Mermaid. *Gives a puppy dog look* Please sing for me.

Jade: … *sighs*Alright, fine. Just don't laugh okay?

Smoke: Course not. *Puts pencil down*

*Jade closes her eyes, tapped her pencil three times against the table and began to whistle the intro of the song. After she finished, Jade began the song. While Jade was singing Paradise, Smoke couldn't believe what he was hearing. I mean she sounded like God's mp3 player! Jade finished just before the chorus of the song began and opened her eyes to see Smoke clapping*

Smoke: Damn that was amazing!

Jade: *Giggling* Thank you!

Smoke: *8Stops clapping* Where did you learn to sing like that

Jade: Well my foster mom is a music teacher and my foster father is a music composer for the local symphony.

Smoke: Haha, go figure. Well it was obviously put to great use.

Jade: Oh stop it you.

Smoke: And sorry for being cliché but you sound like heaven's theme song.

Jade: *Laughs* That wasn't cliché in the slightest. Besides, flattery will get you nowhere. *Grins*

Smoke: *Moves closer to Jade a kisses her on the lips* Oh really? Why don't we test that out hm?

*Jade and Smoke embraced each other and laid on the carpet making out with Smoke on top and Jade on bottom. Things we're heating up as they continued to make out. Smoke lifted up Jade's shirt just enough to get his hand through to feel on her breast. No bra equals easy access fellas and some gals… Smoke was just about to lead his hand downtown in Jade's yoga pants when he heard the lock on the door began to turn. Both Smoke and Jade moved like the Flash on crack and returned to their normal sitting positions just as Sonya stepped into the door carrying her book bag looking at the couple strangely*

Sonya: Uh, hi guys.

Jade and Smoke: Oh hey Sonya!

Sonya: … *Smiles* Oh I'm sorry if I interrupted any baby making, please continue.

Jade: Shut up! We we're just stupid.

Sonya: Yeah your wrinkled shirt says otherwise.

Jade: … Uh.

Smoke: Busted!

Jade: Oh really your just gonna act like you weren't part of that?

Smoke: Hm? Excuse me Miss do I know you?

*Jade playfully slaps Smoke a couple of times while they were both laughing. Sonya stepped in the room and went to the kitchen*

Sonya: So what we're you guys studying for?

Smoke: I was helping Jade out with science.

Sonya: What about Noob?

Smoke: Frost came over and asked us both if she could get help for her math midterm. I told her that Noob was her best bet and they are studying together.

Sonya: Awww you sad that your best buddy picked a girl over you to study with?

Smoke: Course not! *Sniffs* Not in the… *Begins to fake cry* I miss him so much! *Covers face* He never touches me anymore!

*All three of them laugh. Anyway it's 8:15 p.m. and they're watching a Walking Dead Marathon. Let's head over to Liu Kang's and Kung Lao's dorm room where Liu Kang is watching Kung Lao play Mass Effect 2 while Liu Kang was texting his girlfriend. However, something was off about Kung Lao. Kung Lao was not clearing the missions as crisp as he usually does. Something was off and Liu intended on investigating*

Liu Kang: Alright something's not right here. Usually your shouting at the screen and admiring Tali the whole time. None of that is happening right now which has only led me to one conclusion; aliens.

Kung Lao: *Laughs and pauses the game* Are you sure it wasn't Merlin? The Wizard?

*Both friends laugh at their joke. However, it was short lived*

Liu Kang: Kung Lao I know it's easier said than done but you have to forget about Sophia.

Kung Lao: No.

Liu Kang: Kung she practically wants to kill you.

Kung Lao: That doesn't matter.

Liu Kang: Damnit Kung Lao! *Stands up from the couch* Why do you keep insisting on getting involved with this girl! I mean from day one she's done nothing but insult and physical hurt you. Why do you keep going back for more? *Li Mei had texted him but Liu choose to ignore it for the time being*

Kung Lao: *Angrily stands up and walks over to Liu Kang* You wouldn't understand damnit!

Liu Kang: Maybe I could understand why if you just tell me! At least I could understand that psycho a little more!

Kung Lao: *Fiercely jabs his index finger into Liu's chest* It's not her f*cking fault what happen to her when she was little! You misunderstand her just like every other f*ck wad on the planet! *Sits down on the couch breathing hard through his nose. He then moves his hands up to cover his face*

Liu Kang: Kung Lao, what happen to Sophia when she was little.

*No answer from Kung Lao*

Liu Kang: Buddy. *Sits next to Kung Lao on the couch and puts his hand on Kung Lao's shoulder* What happened?

Kung Lao: *Moves his hands and puts them under his chin* When Sophia was a little girl, her father raped her.

Liu Kang: *All the air rushes out of Liu* Oh my God no…

Kung Lao: Back in her homeland I guess, her father was a scumbag who had a thing for little girls in general. She was his first victim. After that she and her mother moved to America while her father was incarcerated in prison after his fifth child. Of course changing to locations didn't help Sophia in the slightest. She was taken to a bunch of shrinks but she didn't really open herself up to them. That was until she met me. She told me all her problems and we just connected. To hear that she never wants to see me ever again it just, it just hurts man. *Kung Lao drops his hands in his hands and sobs silently* And now, I don't even know what to do, I'm at such a lost right now.

Liu Kang: Don't give up. *Kung Lao looks up in confusion at his friend with tears in his eyes* No body is a lost cause. You go to her and you tell her that you, Kung Lao, will be there for her the most.

Kung Lao: … *Smiles* Your right. *Wipes tears with his arm* I'll won't give up on her. Thanks for the pep talk my man, and uh don't tell anybody that I cried over a female.

Liu Kang: Anytime though, and your secret is safe with me. Even though crying was a b*tch move.

Kung Lao: Shuddup! *Playfully punches Liu in the arm and un-pauses Mass Effect* I'll go search for her tomorrow, right now I'm going speed run this b*tch right here!

Liu Kang: Heck yeah he's back! *Checks his the text message that he ignored earlier and it reads, "Hey can you come over?"* Hey Kung Lao you mind if I go over to Li Mei's room?

Kung Lao: Nah go ahead. Matter of fact take all the time you need, I'm going to bed after I finish this.

Liu Kang: Alright then, *Opens door* Goodnight Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Goodnight buddy.

*Liu shuts the door and turns around to knock on Li Mei's door which is right across the hall. Li Mei opens up the door and Liu Kang walks in*

Li Mei: Hey baby! *Kisses Liu Kang on the lips* Thanks for coming over.

Liu Kang: Yeah of course. *Notices two things, one that Li Mei was wearing a purple tank top, no bra, sweatpants (the hottest thing in the world to him) and that Kira wasn't in the room at all* Where's Kira?

Li Mei: Probably getting her brains banged out of her by Kano.

Liu Kang: Haha, that's not nice.

Li Mei: *Giggles* I only joke, though with those two I wouldn't be surprised if I was right. *Sits down on the couch along with Liu* So what have you been up to lately.

Liu Kang: Just got done talking with Kung Lao about Sophia.

Li Mei: Oh.

Liu Kang: Yeah. Is she alright?

Li Mei: Knowing her she's just trying to cool off. She'll turn up sometime around. I did text her today but of course I didn't get a reply.

Liu Kang: Unfortunate.

*Moment of silence while Li Mei twiddles a strand of hair in her hand. Something she normally did when she wanted to get something off her chest*

Li Mei: Liu have you ever had sex before?

Liu Kang: Um, uh, um, no.

Li Mei: Really? Well do you know any of your friends that had sex before?

Liu Kang: *In a thinking position* Well there's Rain, but hell he practically bangs anything that looks good. Johnny Cage, Kano, that's about it, why?

LI Mei: Well, *Crawls over to Liu like a sexy cat until she's in his face* I was thinking we have some sex tonight.

Liu Kang: [Oh shit] Why do you say that?

Li Mei: I mean don't you feel the same way? Sometimes I can see the lust in your eyes Liu, *Takes Liu's hand and places it on her boob* you want me just as much as I want you.

Liu Kang: Oh well, *gulps* I uh-

Li Mei: Shhh. Just let it flow babe. *Starts making out with Liu*

Liu Kang: *While tongue wrestling with Li Mei* [She's really trying to do this! Oh man it would be nice to do it but… *Sighs* B*tch move coming up] *Pulls Li Mei away from him* I can't.

Li Mei: *Taken aback a little bit* What?

Liu Kang: Lili as much as it pains me I cannot have sex with you. At the academy, I was taught to keep my virginity until marriage. Please I hope you understand baby that I cannot break this promise.

*Liu Kang expected to get raged on by his overly horny girlfriend but instead he got*

Li Mei: Hahahahaha! Liu I think you are the only person who believes in that in this world. *Places her hand on his cheek* I can respect that very much. However, please don't blame me if I keep trying, kay? *Winks*

Liu Kang: Ha, alright well hopefully it won't be too often.

Li Mei: There's only one problem, I'm still horny, but I think I can fix that.

*Starts to unzip Liu's pants*

Liu Kang: Did you not hear a darn thing I just said girl!

Li Mei: Relax, *Finally gets his pants off* I'm not going to take your virginity, but I am going to satisfy you.

Liu Kang: How ar-

Li Mei: Just lean back and enjoy ok. Trust me you'll love it.

Liu Kang: … *Sighs* Fine.

*Liu Kang watched as Li Mei pulled down his boxers to reveal to her his reproductive organ (trollface). Slowly Li Mei opened her mouth, tilts her head down and did the thing that's not suitable for Tyler's under the age of 18 to know about to Liu*

Liu Kang: *Li Mei finishes giving Liu a BJ* Damn, that was the best feeling I have ever had in my life.

Li Mei: Haha good. *Wipes her mouth* Do you want to go another round?

Liu Kang: As much as I want to, I have to say no. *Gets up and wobbles a little bit before butting in his pants* I got to study for midterms tomorrow.

Li Mei: Well of course. *Admits to kiss Liu on the lips put Liu stops her* Hm?

Liu Kang: Trust me Lil I don't want to taste my own penis on my girlfriend's lips.

Li Mei: *Busts out laughing* Sorry I forgot. *Blows him a kiss instead* Goodnight.

Liu Kang: *Catches the kiss and opens the door* Goodnight, baby, *Leaves*

*Liu looked both ways down the hall to make sure nobody was looking. When the coast is clear, Liu Kang does his Cat Daddy for a little bit and strolls into his dorm room*

*It's 10:38 and Sub-Zero was getting nervous. Ada ran out of ammo a while ago and Sub-Zero was getting tired of hitting zombies in the face constantly. To top off that shit pile one of those mother truckers came out of nowhere with a chainsaw. Just as Sub-Zero saw his icon's head get brutally sawed off Mrs. Khan opened the girl to the room*

Mileena: Oh how terrible Subby Wubby! I'm surprised with a throat like hers the chainsaw didn't take forever to cut through!

Sub-Zero: You just mad that Jill don't have that strong windpipe. Unlike Jill who's got a thing for 8 foot tall octopuses. *Laughs* Oh hey Mrs. Khan!

Mrs. Khan: Hello. *Points at the clock* It's 10:38 boys and girls, that means bed and time to go home.

Scorpion: *Who was laying his head on Mileena's lap sits up* Sorry about that Mrs. Khan. I feel asleep because these two we're playing this boring game.

Sub-Zero: Slander and lies will get you nowhere.

Mrs. Khan: Oh it's fine. I don't rally care for videogames but I don't like this one in particular. I rather watch my husband play that Call of Whatever than this. Anyway, I will see you boys tomorrow for review on the art midterm.

Scorpion: Oh yeah I forgot about that, hehe.

Sub-Zero: I did too.

Mrs. Khan: Oh really? I think I might forget to let you two over if you guys fail my midterm.

Sub-Zero & Scorpion: No we're sorry!

Mrs. Khan: Haha, I'm only teasing boys. Where is Kitana?

Mileena: Oh she went to sleep.

Mrs. Khan: I see. *Notices Kitana on the bed fast asleep* Well goodnight everybody, see you tomorrow. *Leaves*

Mileena, Scorpion, & Sub-Zero: Goodnight!

*Scorpion gives Mily a quick kiss on the lips while Sub-Zero gently kisses Kitana on the forehead while she's sleeping causing her to stir a little in her sleep. The boys say their goodbye's and teleport away. As soon as they leave Rain walks by the room with his pack bag on heading to his room*

Mileena: Hey, where were you at?

Rain: Had to study with your annoying as teammate-

Mileena: Cheer mate.

Rain: Whatever. Your cheer buddy Tanya.

Mileena: Ohhhhh Tanya. Nice to see you guys getting close.

Rain: You f*cking stupid, I can't stand her. She's so damn demanding.

Mileena: Yeah a person that's trying to help you in school is demanding. *Rolls her eyes*

Rain: I'm not the one who asked her. Coach Raiden made me do it because I'm close to academic probation.

Mileena: Oh I see. Well I'm going to bed. *Turns around and before she closes the door she says* You know she's probably interested in you. *Giggles and shuts the door*

Rain: [Tanya might like me? Yeah f*ck that! When I have feelings for any female that'll be the day when Kung Lao gets laid!]

*Rain laughs off what his little sister said and went to bed, thus ending the day*


	14. PreMidterm Mayhem

Pre-Midterm Mayhem

By iViTal

Friday, It's the last period of the day and everyone is ready to get home and chill with each other from the long week of school.

: I know it's the last class of the day, Like you guys i'm tired and ready to go home also so today is going to be an easy day. We're going to work on our Midterm study guides all day you may have up to 4 partners in one group.

Group 1: Kai, Kang, Jax, Cage

Group 2: Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Sub Zero

Group 3: Mileena, Scorpion, Skarlet, Sonya

Group 4: Frost, Li mei, Kira, Kano

Frost's group

Frost: That new guy is kinda cute, what was his name again?

Li Mei: Kai he's a good friend of Kang, pretty cool laid back guy he's also looking for a girl friend *rolling eyes*

Frost: Lie more? I doubt he would want an EX whore like me anyways *frowns*

Li Mei: If you want people to take you serious and see the new Frost you have to build confidence and self esteem hun *smiles* After school today come to the dorm and I will introduce you to him, K?

Frost: Maybe, I want to talk to him when I'm ready today isn't the best time..

Li Mei: Translation, you're going to be at the dorm around 4:30?

Frost: Yea whatever..

Mileena's group

Mileena: Scorpy, I did my first speed run on RE3 completed it in 28mins *Smiles*

Scorpion: I'm proud? I guess.. When are we going to spend time together? You've been so caught up in resident evil for the past two weekends and I want team with my Mily..

Mileena: When ever you want to? What Kind of question is that.. All you had to do is call me *laughs*

Scopion: ... Your phone was either dead or on Silent for two weeks straight..

Mileena: That explains why no one has called me in two weeks, *Hugs scorpion* I'm so sowwy you forgive me?

Scorpion: Of course I do I can't stay mad at my Mily pie forever *Hugs her back*

Skarlet and Sonya: Awwwww

Kitana's group

Kitana: So Tangent equals opposite side over Adjacent side so it will be Tan36 equals X Multiplied by 3 Makes sense now?

Sub zero: I don't know why but it's easier to understand when you explain it *laugh* Maybe it's you goddess-like voice

Kitana: *Blushes* Well can I be your teacher tonight after school?

Sub Zero: Wish I could babe, but scorpion would interrupt us..

Kitana: ... I was talking about Studying not sex and Mileena said her and scorpion were studying at my house today.

Sub zero: [ I should really slap my self now, at least I tried though.. Kinda..] So around what time after school? I will be free around 6 or 6:30, cool with you?

Kitana: Fine with me.

*Bell rings to release the students from school*

Mr. Chi: Before you leave I wish you guys a good week end and study hard, Dismissed

The students leave the class to start a weekend of hardcore studying and some will slack off and put their social lives first instead of school.

Rain, at his locker engages in conversation with Tanya president of the student council.

Tanya: We have a mandatory SC meeting today and we need you there, we have plans to change somethings around this school and having the principle's son have a say so will help a lot *smiles*

Rain: No thanks, places to be, people to talk to, most important a life to live. Later..

Tanya: Thought you would say that sooo I brought a good friend of yours to persuade you to come, Jade could you please talk to your friend rain for me please?

Jade: *waves at rain with an evil smile*

Rain: ... You win, how long is the shit storm last?

Tanya: 3:30 to 4:30 nothing but a hour.

Rain follows her to the student concil room for the meeting, Tanya is wearing a Yellow Polo shirt with skinny blue jeans making her.. uhh Lower half huge (DAT ASS and DEM HIPS)

Rain: [ Since when did Tanya become.. soo sexy]

Tanya: Staring pretty hard, Like what you see?

Rain: Uhh.. no you had something on your pants let me get it off *feels on her butt*

Tanya: *Blushes* No, we have to hurry to the meeting it starts in 5 minutes. *giggles*

They make it to the meeting in time, the students discussed many things that needed to be addressed at the school like, more after school activities, after school tutoring, and the cafeteria being remodeled. Surprisingly Rain payed attention and felt the same way the student council did and would do anything he could to see these ideas become a reality. Shortly after the meeting...

Rain: Kinda glad you forced me to come to the meeting, how'd you know about Jade breaking my arm when I was a Kid?

Tanya: I have my sources and I hav-

*Rain grabs Tanya and they kiss romantically*

- To go.. *giggles* where did that come from? I though you hated me..

Rain: ...This stays a secret.

Rain walks away and heads home.

Sindel: You came home later than usual, they canceled practice today.

*Rain ignores her and walks to Mileena's room*

Rain: Overbite, I need advice...

Mileena: There's a nicer way to ask droplet.. go erode a rock or something I'm busying playing RE4..

Rain: With that comeback you don't deserve it, Yeaa but you know Tanya right?

Mileena: Yes I do, one of my good friends what is it?

Rain: Long story short.. *takes a deep breath* So she forced me to go to a student council meeting and [ Wait... why am I telling her this? she's going to use it against me sooner or later] she fell on her face and i carried her to the nurse, she was heavy.. *laugh*

Mileena: Ah, that's nice you forgot the part where you smacked her on the butt and kissed her after the meeting *sly grin*

Rain: [F*ck my life] *facepalms* Yeaaaa I'm going to leave now.

Mileena: NO! Stay, if you really want to be with her you might as well show it. knowing how complicated you are it's one of those love hate type of things. Right? And you want to tell her how you feel but you can't because of your pride and huge ego in the way.

Rain: [ How the f*ck did she know?] *Drops jaw*

Rain walks slowly outs the room still shocked that his little sister read him like a book.

Mileena: Now, back to my speed run *grins*

Mean while at Scorpions and Sub Zero's dorm...

Sub zero: That was amazing, didn't know you could do all of that in a short amount of time.

Kitana: It's easy when you're focused..

Scorpion: *busts inside the room* NO! I don't want to be a Teenage uncle!

Kitana: He was talking about the Math worksheet we went over..

Scorpion: Oh *laughs* anyways... I'm heading over your house to study with Mileena, later

Sub zero & Kitana: Later

Sub zero: I'm waiting on you before we do anything like that.

Kitana: What, Math?

Sub zero: No silly *Kisses her on the cheek* Sex.

Kitana: I never thought about it to be honest, I could care less If we did have sex

Sub Zero: *Lies* Yea, same here

Kitana drops her pencil and bends over to pick it up

Sub Zero: [Yea we would talk about not having sex when she bends over right in front of me..]

Kitana: *standing straight back up* Do you understand Trig now? Or is it still confusing?

Sub zero: So much easier than before that was the only thing I had problems with the rest is a breeze

Kitana: *giggles* shut up puns won't get you an A on the mid terms

Sub zero: But they will keep my girl laughing so I'm cool with that

Kitana: It's cool with me to..

They kiss romantically, but in the process they start to take off clothes and then eventually... Yea, you know what happens, BUT! They were aware of the dangers of unprotteced Sex so sub zero wrapped it up, iVital promoting safe sex since 2012 8)

45 Minutes later..( Because I can't go into detail with what they did _)

Scorpion and Mileena walk into the dorm

Scorpion: STAAAAAAAAAAARS *creepy nemesis voice*

Mileena: Not as scary compared to the real thing, why do you like him anyways? He's nowhere near badass as Wesker.

Scorpion: Wesker!? *mocking Wesker* NO YOU'RE WRONG! Shit aint even funny.

Mileena: *laughs* Better than Gaymesis *rolling eyes* Can't believe you left you Language art study guide here..

Scorpion: Sorry babe, was rushing to get to my Mily

Mileena: Whatever *giggles* It's in your room right?

Scorpion: Yea, right next to the lamp on the left side.

Mileena walks into scorpion in sub zero's room and turns on the light switch.

Mileena: ...

Shocked she stood there.. processing that shit she just seen.

Scorpion: What's takin' you so lon-

Kitana and Sub zero: * *

Kitana: Think it's time I go home now...

Scorpion Teleports Kitana and Mileena home, after the very.. awkward even that just took place.

Mileena: Please tell me you use protection..

Kitana: Of course, I'm not dumb, didn't take Sex Ed for no reason *Raising voice slightly* Why does it matter to you if I did or didn't use a condom?

Mileena: Woahh sis, why so serious? and because I care and don't want you to catch any STD or anything just looking out is that a bad thing?

Kitana: Noooo *sighs* I didn't expect to have sex.. just turn a study session into a small get together.

Mileena: You have to tell me all the details! How bi-

Nope, not going into detail to explicit

Meanwhile at Jax's dorm, Sonya came over to play a four man/Woman game of spades

Team 1: Sonya and Jax

Team 2: Johnny and Skarlet

Jax: Ok, 2 of club low, 2 of Diamonds high, Red joker the highest, Black Joker the lowest, renig at that's 3 books standards rules first to 300 wins any bets?

Cage: *takes out a huge stacks of one's* 50 on the table all in ones

Sonya: *Pulls out a 10 and a 5 dollar bill* 15 on the table

Skarlett: Not risking anything *laughs*

Jax: * 2 twenty dollar bills* 40 bucks.

A very intense game of cards between both teams Sonya and Jax won by the red joker overthrowing the black one. Final score 300 to 290

Sonya: *Counting money* 104 dollars in all divided by two and we get $52 a piece good job partner.

Jax: Likewise *laughs*

A salty Cage: So lucky, if you never misdealt the we would have won that one.

Skarlet: *Messages cages neck* Calm down babe, it was for fun *kisses him on the cheek*

Cage: Whatever, I'm going to bed early tonight *leaves the table*

skarlet: *sighs* Good game guys, guess I have to calm him down now *leaves the table*

Jax: This ain't nothing new.

Sonya: Does the same thing every time we play, makes a risky bet

Jax: Loses..

Sonya and Jax: Goes to bed early.

*They both laugh*

Sonya: Hard to believe we have been friends for so long most people start to separate when they get to high school.

Jax: Well that tells you that we're best of friends *laughs*

Sonya: Yea, remember the time in the 2nd grade during Under the slides we kissed *laughs* you were my first kiss.

Jax: You were mine also I remember the time you fell of the monkey bars 4th grade and I had to carry you to the nurse.

Sonya: Don't remind me I had to get stitches on my left arm because of that...

Jax: *smiling* I miss being in elementary school so much fun back then.

Sonya: So you're not having fun with High school Sonya? You pedophile *rolling eyes*

Jax: *laugh* I didn't mean it like that..

Sonya: *Checks her phone* Wow.. it's 9:30. I'm going to go back to the dorm. Cya.

Jax: Wait, let me walk you to the door.

He walks her to the door to tell her goodbye

Jax: Cya tomorrow I guess?

Sonya: Well of course I say we 1v1 in spades and bet all of our money

Jax: Deal, *He hugs Sonya* Later...

Sonya: yea, later..

She walks off, then shortly turns back around to give Jax a kiss ( A small peck nothing serious.. Unless MK characters kissing gives you a boner.)

That concludes Friday, Johnny is salty, Sub zero and Kitana do the nasty, Mileena transformed scorpion into a RE fan but he likes the bad guys _, Sonya and Jax are getting somewhere.

Saturday!

At the Kahn's resident Kitana wakes up feeling sick and tired she's spent the entire night up throwing up and feeling nauseated, thinking about what happened yesterday

Mileena: Kitana! Wake up.. its 2PM and you've been in bed ALL DAYYY!

Kitana: I don't feel well, was up all night soooo tired.

Mileena: *sigh* Well I'm playing RE if you need me. K?

Kitana: When are you not playing RE?

Mileena: *Evil look* Shut up...

Kitana decides to Text her BFFTTEOT(BestFriendForeverTill'TheEndOfTime) Jade...

Kitana: Hi =)

Jade: Hey stranger we didn't get a chance to talk friday because you were busy with Sub zero _

Kitana: Wait? So you know..

Jade: Know what? o.o

Kitana: The sex thing..

Jade: YOU TWO HAD SEX! :O

Kitana:... Yes, you can't tell anyone

Jade: Your secret is safe with me ;)

Kitana: Great, but I've been feeling strange ever since I got home

Jade: What do you mean by "Strange"?

Kitana: Sick, Tired... Couldn't get any sleep last night :[

Jade: Kitana.. All those are symptom of pregnancy

Kitana: Lie more? he used a condom..

Jade: It could have busted y'know _

Kitana: He would have told me if it did at least I think he would..

Jade: Just to be sure go to the clinic when ever you have time, do your parents know?

Kitana: Of course not.. Dad would go berserk, mom would lecture me on sex all night.

Jade: :laugh: You're lucky, it's always some kind of interruption when Smoke and I get in the mood x_x so how did it happen?

Kitana: Math, Topic about sex, Kissing, Sex.. Long story short.

Jade: ...

Kitana: Mileena and scorpion caught us though _

Jade: :lol: award moment?

Kitana: Nope.. My sister just starred at us for 10 minutes straight for no reason #Sarcasm

Jade: Chill Kitana :rofl:

Kitana: :laugh: Not gunna lie I did not expect that.

Jade: I'm coming over to help my sick besty I know Mileena is busy with RE _

Kitana: Good to know I can depend on you Jade =]

Jade: Anytime friend C:

Jade comes over to the Khan's residence to help Kitana with anything she asked for

Kitana: I think it would be best i f we go to the clinic today..

Jade: How are get there? and sneaking by your parents...

Kitana: Smoke bomb, and lie.. *coughing* problem solved.

Jade: I think it's best if Sub came along also..

Kitana: *sigh* What if he doesn't want a child?

Jade: .. It's sub zero the most caring guy in the school *smiles*

With a deceiving lie about studying at Jade house the twosome, go to smokes dorm.

Smoke: Sup sexy?

Jade: Nothing much handsome, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor right?

Smoke: anything for my Jade *Kisses her on the cheek*

Jade: I need you to smoke bomb us to the Clinic..

Smoke: Kitana wants to check for Pregnancy? Makes sense..

Jade: Wait.. how'd you know?!

Smoke: Sub and I are like this *crosses fingers* , wait before you go can I be the Elder God father? *rolleyes*

Kitana: ...

Jade: *Hostile look* We will talk later..

Smoke Teleports them to the clinic to see if Kitana is really pregnant, after hours of waiting in the waiting room reading the lame magazines watching the boring re runs of My little Centaur Kitana finally enters the room of , a very beautiful woman, blonde hair, nice curvy body, pale skin..

Dr.V: *picks up clip board from the counter* So

Kitana: Just call me Kitana please.

Dr.V: Very well, Kitana we will run a series of test today, these precedences shouldn't last no longer that 45 minutes.

Kitana: [45 minutes.. oh the irony *sighs*]

Through the 45 minutes of tests Kitana was worried and thoughts were going through her head...

All the test are over and Kitana is waiting for Dr.V to return.

Kitana:[ Here we are.. the moment of truth. Have to think of a way to explain to mom and dad. Get a job to support the baby, Possibly drop out of high school.. my life would be ruined] *She begins to cry*

Dr.V walks into the room.

Dr.V: Well Kitana, the results are back and from the looks of them your fine. No sign of STDs, No baby you're a healthy young woman *smiles*

Kitana: Soo the restless night, Vomiting, sickness.. what caused that?

Dr.V: *Takes off glasses* See Kitana at a young age you go through changes and your mind or way of thinking is affected the most from these changes.

Kitana: So you're saying it was all in my head?

Dr.V: Correct. It's common you're maturing *smiles*

Kitana: *facepalms* I feel so dumb now..

Dr.V: It's ok *laughs* Don't worry about the bill, we can't let Sindel know about this. It's our little secret.

Kitana: Wait, You know my Mom?

Dr.V: One of my favorite patients, very cooperative and funny.

Kitana returns to the waiting room to see Jade and smoke reading magazines..

Jade: So what's the news?

Kitana: Not pregnant, No Stds, I'm clean *smiles*

Jade: *Hugs Kitana*

Smoke: [NOOOOOOOOOO! All is lost]

Smoke Teleports them back home, Mileena and Scorpion are playing UMVC3 and Sub zero is just watching them go at it.

Mileena: You have to be F*cking kidding me, Level 3 X-factor dark Wesker..

Scorpion:[ So hot when she rages]

Sub zero: Kitana! *grabs her by the hands* So how did it go?

Kitana: Good if you didn't want a child, Bad if you did.. *smiles*

Sub zero: *laughs*

The 2 couples (Smoke x Jade, Kitana x Sub zero) Watch Mileena and scorpion go back and forth at offline casuals in UMVC3. Mileena comes on top winning 7-4 That RE team Jill, Nemesis, Wesker vs Nemesis, Chris, Wesker

Hope you guyz and galz enjoyed! =)

Cya next time when it's my turn


	15. When the Shit Hits the Fan Part 2

When the Shit Hits the Fan Part 2

Sunday

*After the events of Saturday you would think I follow up on Kitana and Sub-Zero. Well guess what? We gonna see what Noob and Frost are doing so suck it dry! Noob and frost are in Noob and Smoke's dorm room where Frost is lazily watching television while Noob is asleep*

Frost: *After watching T.V. for a few more minutes* Ugh! I can't take it anymore. *Walks over to the chair where Noob is sleeping and shakes him awake* Hey I'm bored Noob!

Noob: *With his eyes still closed* Ahhh, do something productive like color in a color book, or do your nails.

Frost: Noob I'm serious. *Puts both hands on Noob's knees* Can we please do something fun? Pleasssssse!

Noob: *Opens his eyes and so happens to see Frost's cleavage* Uh, *Shakes his head* Sure what do you want to do?

Frost: Yay! *Jumps up and down* I was hoping we could go to the mall!

Noob: *Gets up and stretches* Why?

Frost: Well I just want to look around, also you need new clothes.

Noob: I do not.

Frost: Noob all you wear is all black. Every. Single. Day.

Noob: What's wrong with that?

Frost: It's just, you look the same no matter where you go. If you want to stand out you gotta wear different colors other than black and gray.

Noob: And I suppose your gonna make me?

Frost: Um chyeah. Unless you want me to tell Smoke that you tried to do bad things to me. *Evil grin*

Noob: You wouldn't dare!

Frost: *Innocent girl tone* And then he tried to stick his thing in my nono place!

Noob: Ok shit we'll go to the mall! Let me take a shower first for Christ sake. *Heads to the bathroom*

Frost: Hmm, I gotta use that more often. *Giggles*

*Elsewhere, say the Khan residence where Mileena and Kitana watching some sort of movie*

Mileena: So he hasn't text you for like a day?

Kitana: Yeah, Sub did not text or call for awhile now. *Sighs*

Mileena: Kat I don't think you should jump to conclusions. Something could have happened to his phone for all we know.

Kitana: I wanna believe that Mily but it just seems so unlikely. I mean if you were a guy and your girlfriend thought she was pregnant wouldn't you try to avoid her.

*Silence*

Mileena: Kitty you should just ask him tomorrow,

Kitana: Yeah your right. *Door bells rings and Kitana gasps* Maybe that's him now! *Gets up and runs to the door*

Mileena: Desperate much?

Kitana: Oh shut up. *Looks through the peep hole and sees Tanya in a yellow tube shirt and black skirt looking nervous as all hell* Oh it's just Scorpion.

Mileena: *Gasps and smiles* Really!?

Kitana: *Winks* Desperate much?

Mileena: … shut up troll.

Kitana: *Opens the door* Hey there Tanya.

Tanya: *Surprised* Oh h-hey Kitana! *Clears throat* I didn't expect to see you here.

Kitana: Well I do live here and all sooooo…

Tanya: Right, right, I meant- *Sighs* I just came over to see if R- I mean Mileena was here.

Kitana: *Smiles* Y' know Tanya lies and slander will get you nowhere. Rain is at the school's basketball court with some friends.

Tanya: Oh ok. *Turns to leave but turns right back around* How did you read me like a book?

Kitana: Well it's kinda hard not to notice that you like him. Besides Mileena told me.

Tanya: Haha that would make sense. Well I'm on my way to ask Rain if he wants to go on a date with me.

Kitana: Oh really? Word of advice, don't give up. Rain cracks under pressure easily when it comes to girls. And since he likes you it'll be so easy.

Tanya: *Smiles* I'll do my best. Thank you very much, later. *Leaves and Kitana closes the door*

Mileena: What a role model.

Kitana: Yeah I guess it's in my blood huh?

*They both laugh*

*At the basketball court where Rain, Kabal, Smoke, and Sub-Zero (skins) are going up against Scorpion, Jax, Stryker, and Reptile (shirts). It was game point for both teams and scoring was critical. Jax is covering up Rain who's trying to drive to the basket. He isn't really successful*

Jax: *While defending Rain* Whatcha got, huh? Whatcha got?

Rain: Come on Jax I can't see with a big as shadow blocking the sun.

Jax: Was that a racist joke?

Rain: Yeah sure it was NAACP.

*With his back turned, Rain pushed Jax off with his butt, turned around and shot the ball. It was aiming to go in the basket when a certain burst of flames near the hoop caught everyone's attention. Scorpion smacked the ball out of the air*

Rain: The f*ck!?

Scorpion: Get that bullsh*t outta here!

*Scorpion grabs the bouncing ball and runs to the other end of the court like a crack head with ten bucks. He's almost to the other basket when he suddenly slips on a sheet of ice on the ground. It was no other than, GHOST RIDER!*

Sub-Zero: Suck it dry b*tch!

*Sub-Zero runs back to the original basket but gets stopped by Reptile. Sub passes the ball to Smoke who in returns passes the ball to Rain ready to go a second round*

Stryker: *Who's joined by Jax with their hands up* Where ya going with that ball boy? Sure as hell won't be that back.

Rain: Jackson, Kurtis, could you tell me how my back looks?

*Rain dribbled the ball behind his back to cross up Jax, then followed up by dribbling the ball between his legs to throw Stryker off the backboard, leapt into the air, turned around and caught the ball and dunked it with both hands. Skins win*

Scorpion: *Gets up* Hey no fair you guys cheated!

Sub-Zero: Ninja, are you serious?

Rain: *Gets down* Sub don't worry about him. He just catching feelings.

Jax: Yeah but nobody is catching feelings.

Smoke: Oh, Jax caught some emotions!

Rain: For those who have acquired any feelings I do say. *Puts his hands in a X formation and chops it across his lower half three times and says* Suck! It! Dry!

*The rest of the skins do the same thing. After a short while Jax charges Rain*

Jax: Get over here!

Rain: I didn't know you did copyright Jackson! You must be mad! You mad? Ahahah- ah!

Jax: *Jax catches Rain and puts him in a headlock* Oh yeah! I be mad alright!

*Everybody is laughing at the duo when all of a sudden Tanya walks in and crosses her arms*

Tanya: Oh Rain I didn't know you swung both ways.

*A bunch of 'OOOOOOO's' are heard. Rain gets out of Jax's headlock and fixes his hair*

Rain: Oh please, we all know you swing EVERYWAY.

*Louder 'OOOOOO's' are heard hollowed by laughing. The rest of the group move to the bleachers to get their stuff*

Tanya: *Frowning* Whatever, can I talk to you for a second?

Rain: Sure when I give a flying f*ck. *Looks up into the air* Sorry no f*cks seem to be flying today. Later bumblebee. *Walks to the bench to get his stuff*

Tanya: *With one cheek puffed* [Ok Tanya time to put that advice to work] *Tanya makes her way over to Rain who was just about to put on a shirt* Rain.

Rain: *Puts on his shirt* What?

Tanya: *With speed that would shame the Flash, Tanya grabs Rain's ear and begins dragging him out of the gym* I said I needed to talk to you. You should really get your ears checked.

Rain: I would if you didn't have my ear in a vice grip you bi- *Tanya yanks his ear* OW!

*And with that they exit though the door*

The rest of the boys: ….

Smoke: Rain just got told what to do… by a girl other than his mom and Jade.

Sub-Zero: By God, a zombie apocalypse is coming!

*Everybody laughs*

Sub-Zero: *Gets his stuff* Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure?

Jax: Where you going? It's a little early to beat you meat isn't it?

Scorpion: Never early enough. Kuai and I got job interviews to go to today.*Grabs his bag*

Kabal: It's nice to see you two bums getting jobs. Where you applying to?

Sub-Zero: Well Hanzo and I are going to a job interview at Al's Burger. I'm going to keep applying everywhere.

Reptile: Hmm, why the sudden interest in getting jobs?

Sub-Zero: Well I want to save up for a car. The teleporting gives me a headache sometimes.

Scorpion: I want to earn money o save up for college.

Smoke: Smart.

Reptile: Oh that's cool.

Sub-Zero: Yeah. Hey wait minute! *Points at Reptile* You said you needed a job right?

Reptile: Yeah I did.

Sub-Zero: Why don't you come with us?

Reptile: Huh?

Scorpion: Yeah! You could work with us and succeed in your goal of buying a ring.

Reptile: You guys would do that for me? T-Thanks you so much.

Sub-Zero: Of course, we will. But we gotta hurry, interview at Al's is in one hour.

Reptile: Alright, to the dorms!

Scorpion: Epic bastard. Later guys!

*Everybody says their goodbye's and the trio teleports away*

Stryker: Ok, now what?

Kabal: I say we eavesdrop on Rain and his booty call.

Stryker: Oh how delicious. My new word by the way.

Smoke: I'm down.

Jax: *Starts walking* Shame on you guys! Trying to listen in on a future couple.

Stryker: Wait, you're walking to where they are.

Jax: Yeah, what's taking you guys so long.

*All four of them grin and peek their heads out to look at what Rain and Tanya are talking about though the door. They see Tanya and Rain talking with Rain's arms across his chest, while Tanya has her hands on her hips looking all sassy! (Coughs)*

Smoke: *In a deep Australian voice* What we have here folks is a female tiger in heat trying to mate with the male lion.

Stryker: *Also in a deep Australian voice* The male lion has a massive history of being dominant over other female tigers.

Smoke: Will that streak end today? Fin' out on Discovery Channel.

Kabal: Will you two shut up! I can barely hear what they're saying.

Stryker and Smoke: Apologies mate.

*Back to this complicated couple*

Tanya: Why won't you go on a date with me?

Rain: Cause I don't feel like it.

Tanya: Oh stop it. *Puts her arms across her chest* How this relationship thing goes is that your suppose to take me out on dates.

Rain: And I told you I don't feel like it.

Smoke: Mmm the lion's tactic is to evade the tiger's advances.

Stryker: But will it work?

Tanya: *Steps into Rain's personal space* What's the real reason, hmm?

Rain: *Is that blushing I see!?* … I guess it's because I'm not really good at going out on dates.

Smoke and Stryker: BULLSH-

*Jax grabs both of them by the mouths and head back inside. Both Tanya and Rain look at the gym door*

Tanya: Did you hear that?

Rain: Yeah, the guys most be joking around or something.

Tanya: Uh-huh?

Jax: I swear if that happens again I will crush you both.

Stryker and Stryker: Apologies mate.

Tanya: *Pokes Rain on the chest* What do you mean you're not good on dates? My sources said that you are the number one player at our school.

Rain: I am. I do not take them out on dates though. I do a little smooth talk, suggest we have sex and things hit off from there.

Tanya: Oh, I see. *Shakes her head* Well that stuff is not happening here! You're gonna take me out tonight.

Rain: Or what? You'll kick me out of student council?

Tanya: No, *Suddenly, she puts her breasts on Rain's chest (surprising Rain) and looks up into his eyes* You might miss the chance to get closer to me.

Smoke: Great googly moogly?

Stryker: Can the lion maintain his ground?

Kabal: *Also in a deep Australian voice* Or will the tiger succeed in her seduction techniques?

*Smoke, Stryker, and Jax turn their heads and stare at Kabal*

Kabal: Damnit now you guys got me doing it!

Jax: Will you guys please shut the hell up!

Stryker, Smoke, and Kabal: Apologies mate.

Kabal: Damnit!

Rain: What are you-

Tanya: *Puts her finger on his lips* Shh. I know how much you like to feel me up when get the chance. I'm just saying if you want to touch me more you have to get closer to me. Kind of like this close. *Their faces are inches apart. Tanya puts her hand on the side of Rain's face and leans his face closer to hers. Their lips are oh so close to each other* So Rain, do you want to get close to me or what?

Rain: … Hpmh *Grins* If it means more of this then yes. *Rain closes his eyes, leans forward and kisses nothing but air. Rain opens his eyes to see Tanya walking away*

Tanya: Good then, how about we go get some Chinese around 7?

Rain: What the hell?

Tanya: I'll take that as a yes. *Smiles, waves, and starts running away* See you later Droplet! *Runs around a corner and disappears leaving Rain dumbfounded. With nothing left to do, Rain teleports away*

Smoke: Thus concludes our theory that fine breastes rule the world.

Stryker: Right, join us next time on our study of rocks here on Discovery Channel.

Jax: You guys are without a doubt dumb as hell.

Kabal: Never in my 17 years of life would I think I ever see that happen.

Stryker: Yeah tragic. Well it's all good, at least we know he's in good hands from both of them.

Smoke: Both of what? I only saw one girl.

Stryker: Yeah, Tanya and Rain's right hand.

*The four boys howl with laughter, that is until they heard a person cracking their knuckles*

Rain: So… how you going to tell your viewers how you guys tragically got cancelled today? *Evil grin*

Kabal: I'm sure there's an explanation somewhere but, I don't have to give one. Later! *Starts up his super and makes it halfway down the street until he is struck by purple lightning. Kabal stops dead in his tracks and falls flat on his face* Lighting powers… damnit *Passes out*

*Smoke, Stryker, Jax were shocked (all pun) to see Kabal suddenly be struck by lightning. After the initial shock wore off pure set in when they turn their heads back at Rain who was glowing with purple lightning and blue water (coming from the water fountains in the gym)*

Jax: Now look here, we won't tell anyone.

Stryker: Yeah that's right! Just between us.

Rain: Well of course you guys won't tell anyone. You won't remember.

Smoke: COME AT US NATURE!

*As Rain walked home he had a lot to think about*

Rain: [Damn them! Having listening on Tanya and me like that. Hell, they probably saw the whole thing. Hopefully the lightning caused them some sort of amnesia or same thing]

*Elsewhere at Noob and Smoke's dorm room where Noob and Frost are about to go to the mall when Smoke walks in with a frizzy afro*

Noob: The hell happen to you?

Smoke: I don't know exactly. I went to go play basketball, saw two people talking and next thing I know I'm laying on the floor.

Frost: Wow, must have been some kind of drug you taken.

Smoke: Baby, I've taken every drug known to man and haven't had a single drug having my hair look like this.

*Back to Rain*

Rain: [Anyway I got bigger things to worry about; things like Tanya. Why did I agree on going? Damn that girl! Never in my life have I been seduced like that. Well maybe in my former life but damnit I'm top dog here! It's just, she reminds me so much about her…]

*As Rain reaches his doorstep he gets a mental image of him being much younger looking into the big yellow eyes of an older girl who looks like Tanya except she is white. She did however have the same hairstyle as Tanya*

Rain: Ammy… *Sighs* I gotta visit you soon huh? Well on a better note, I have a lot a time to chill so I'm going to do just that.

*Rain opens the door and is met with the sight of Mileena playing UMVC3 while Kitana is reading a magazine on the couch*

Rain: [Shit]

*Rain attempts to tiptoe pass them without them noticing buuut*

Kitana: *Without looking up* Where ya going Rain? Don't you wanna spend time with your "friend" before you go out on a date with your girlfriend.

*All the girls giggle uncontrollably*

Rain: … [FUUUUUUUUUUCK!]

*Well with that ordeal out of the way, let's go to the mall with Noob and Frost*

Noob: *Sighs* [We've been walking around for 30 minutes and still haven't gone clothes shopping like she said. I will never understand how Kuai and Tomas deal with this stuff. She is still looking at those customized phone covers. Not like she's going to buy one.]

Frost: Noob! *Interlocks both of her arms with Noob's arm* Ready to go?

Noob: Yup. [Of course during these 30 minutes Frost has been doing that a lot. Putting her perfectly huge breasts against my arm. Thank you Evolution you rewarding bastard. Then again we do look like a couple…] *Shakes his head* [No, I cannot date my lil sis.]

Noob's Shadow Clone: [But she's not related to you. You could totally tap that freshman pus-]

Noob: [Don't you even f*cking try to finish that sentence! Frost is family no matter what.]

*While Noob was mentally arguing with himself Frost was poking him*

Frost: Noob! Noob! Noob!

Noob: Huh, what?

Frost: Are you ready to go get some new clothes?

Noob: I've been ready for the past 30 minutes!

Frost: Oh somebody's excited, good let's go!

*The couple, excuse me, the duo went to Abercrombie and Finch*

Noob: Hell no.

Frost: But-

Noob: Too gay-

Frost: Okay then.

*Next stop is Hot Topic*

Noob: Yes!

Frost: No.

Noob: But-

Frost: Too gothic.

Noob: Fine.

*Next store is Aeropostale*

Frost: Soooo?

Noob: I guess.

Frost: Great! *Drags Noob in the store*

For the next 45 minutes the pair was picking out clothes left from right. Let's join Noob in the fitting room*

Noob: [Never thought I see the day where a girl would dress me. Then again it's helped a lot. Frost was right, I could partically wear any color I want. Except pink, f*ck pink.] *Knock at the door* Come in. [Wait, damnit!]

Frost: *Opens the door* Hey I- *Sees Noob's half naked muscular body* [He's so buff] *Blushes* I found you some more clothes *sets them down and leaves*

Noob: [Brain, you are the dumbest mother*cker I know]

*After putting on the clothes Noob felt funny. The white button down short sleeve shirt was not bad at all. It was the damn red jeans. They were so damn tight*

Frost: How are the clothes?

Noob: Shirt's fine, it is these pants. They are killing me!

Frost: Oh really? Come out and let me see.

*Noob opens the door and was instantly greeted with a camera flash*

Noob: Wha?

Frost: Hahaha! You should see your face! Hahaha!

*Frost shows Noob's picture on her phone. His mouth drops to the floor but recovers when he knows what he must do*

Noob: Come here! *Attempts to grab the phone*

Frost: Hey! *Freezes Noob's hand before he actually gets the phone*

Noob: Hey!

Frost: To Facebook! *Tries to but Noob's black arms wrap around her waist and pulls her closer to his body so he can get the phone* No stop! Ahahaha stop it! *Finally gets the phone taken from her*

Noob: *Deletes photo* You… you could have, huh? *Before Noob could finish his sentence he sees Frost with his pants that he wore to the mall running to the exit* Hey you punk get back here! [Damn these pants! I can barely walk!] Give me back my pants.

Frost: Not a chance bro! *Sticks out her tongue, laughs hysterically, and jets into the crowd*

*Noob reaches the exit and forms his hand into a finger gun*

Noob: Silly kid, bang.

*Noob shoots his bluish-blackish portal at Frost's feet. Frost notices and tries to jump over it but a shadow clone grabs her ankle. The shadow clone quickly pulls the screaming Frost into the portal and they both disappear. Noob blows smoke off his "gun", heads into the store, and shoots a portal at the ceiling where Frost comes through. Noob catches her in a bridal position*

Frost: No fair!

Noob: Hush up and give me my pants.

Frost: Oh fine. Can I have my phone back?

Noob: Uh-huh. *At that moment Noob realized he was still holding Frost in his arms in front of all these people. He gently let's her down on her feet*

Frost: Why did you put me down? *fixes skirt* I was starting to get comfy in your arms.

Noob: *If Noob wasn't so black I tell you that he was blushing; but I can't tell* R-right. *Clears throat* I'm ready to go.

Frost: All right then, change and we'll pay for it.

*After Noob changes into his regular clothes they take their bags to the register and start to pay for it*

Darla: *Blonde cashier, huge boobs since it's MK and she has pink highlights in her hair* Ok so your total is $113.24 will that be cash or credit?

Noob: Debit. *Pulls out a black Visa card and hands it to the cashier*

Darla: Soo, are you guys a couple?

Noob: Oh us? No.

Frost: Yeah, Noob is a big brother to me.

Darla: Ok cool! See I thought you guys looked like a really cute couple but since you aren't, are you single Noob?

Noob: Me? Yeah I'm single.

Darla: Awesome! Do you mind if I give you my number?

Noob: Oh um… sure I guess.

Darla: Ok! My name is Darla btw. (Actual words)

Noob: Oh well hey Darla. *Gets his bags* I guess I'll call you sometime.

Darla: Alright I'll be waiting. Besides I wanna see if you're ALL black. *Winks*

Noob: [Ohhhhhh myyyyyyyyy.] Alright see ya.

*As Noob was staring at the receipt with Darla's number on it, Frost grabbed it, crunched it up in her hands, and tossed it on the ground*

Noob: What was that for?

Frost: Noob you should stay away from that chick. She's bad news.

Noob: Do you know her?

Frost: No, but she looked like a Barbie doll slut! Besides that's not your type of girl. A librarian or a branic kind of girl is more of your type.

Noob: Oh, so you're saying I gotta date boring chicks. Hahaha. *Picks up the crumbled receipt* To tell you the truth what if the clothes don't fit? I need the receipt to return them if they don't fit.

Frost: Mhm-hmm. You're still going to text her aren't you.

Noob: Maybe, maybe not.

Frost: Hpmh, fine. Anyway let's keep moving. Oh we should get some Chinese after shopping.

Noob: Sounds good.

Frost: *Grabs Noob's arm with both of her arms* Shall we bro?

Noob: *Gladly takes her arm* Yes, we shall.

*And with that they head off to finish their shopping spree*

Rain: *Comes downstairs in a purple V-neck, faded gray jeans, and grabs his black coat. It's 7 pm on the dot and it was time for him and Tanya to go on a date* Hey are you ready yet?

Tanya: *Wearing the same thing she was wearing early* Yeah. *Gets up from the couch where she was playing Resident Evil with Mily* Thanks for letting me play, though I can't really get attached to this game Mily.

Rain and Kitana: [Praise the Lord]

Mileena: Its cool, your ignorance will be your demise sooner or later.

Tanya: *Unties the ponytail she had and shakes out her hair making it go back to its original state* All right, so are we still going to eat Chinese tonight?

Rain: Yeah whatever.

Tanya: Alright just letting you know what you're paying for.

Rain: Wait a minute I'm paying for this!?

Shao Khan: *Looks up from his book. He is sitting down at the table with Sindel whose grading papers* Well yeah son, that's how being a gentleman works.

Kitana: Indeed.

Mileena: Quite.

Rain: Both of you shut up. Alright, I'll pay. *Heads to the door*

Tanya: Wait is it cold outside?

Sindel: Oh actually it is. Do you have a coat dear?

Rain: Oh I already know where this is going. *Takes off his coat and throws it on the couch* Put that on.

Sindel: How uncouth. Rain, please act more civil.

Shao Khan: Right, a gentleman offers a lady his coat. Also they smile while they do it.

Rain: *Oh he mad. He picks up his coat and holds it towards Tanya* Would you-

Shao Khan: Smile son, do not forget it.

Rain: *A very pissed off Smile making him look kinda like the Joker* Would you kindly accept my coat Tanya?

Tanya: Well of course, about time you ask!

*Everybody laughs, (accept Rain of course). Tanya puts on the coat and the couple leave*

Sindel: Oh my goodness they are so cute together!

Kitana I know right.

Shao Khan: I have to agree. Hey Mileena could you unplug that system. I would like to watch some television on my flat screen.

Mileena: Sure daddy.

*After Mileena unplugs the GameCube, the twins went upstairs into their room. Mileena began to re-plug the GameCube but stopped when she saw Kitana mindlessly staring at the screen*

Mileena: What's up sis?

Kitana: Kuai. He hasn't called or text all day.

Mileena: Still?

Kitana: Yeah. I'm starting to think, what if after Kuai gets his fill from me, will he dump me?

Mileena: Kat you know damn well Kuai isn't that type of guy.

Kitana: I wish I could believe you right now but it's hard. I mean he got to have sex with me, he could easily dump me and move on.

Mileena: Kitty if you're so unsure then call him.

Kitana: Yeah your right. *Calls Kuai Liang*

*Elsewhere say Johnny, Jax and Skarlet's dorm room*

Johnny Cage: Three cheers for Hanzo, Kuai, and Reptile getting jobs! *Everybody gives their cheers to the trio* Alright then, let's get this party started!

Ermac: You guys really think a party before midterms is a smart idea?

Jax: Well there's no alcohol here.

Stryker: Besides we won't be able to party all week.

Ermac: Yeah good point.

Sub-Zero: Enough talk fellas, let's party!

*As Sub-Zero yelled along with the rest of his friends he didn't hear his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling that it had just died. Anyway, we ain't worried about that bull, we worried about Rain and Tanya. After the couple went to Tanya's apartment so Tanya could get a change of clothes Rain waits outside the apartment*

Rain: *Texting on his phone when he hears footsteps down the hall* Noob?

Noob: *With Frost carrying shopping bags* Yo what's up my boy? *They bump fists*

Rain: Whatcha doing with all of those bags?

Frost: Oh we went clothes shopping at the mall for Noob.

Rain: Hm, not bad.

Frost: What are you doing outside of Tanya and my dorm room?

Rain: Oh, we are going to eat dinner to discuss student council matters.

Frost: Oh that's nice. Well Noob I'm going to put these bag down and I'll be ready to go, kay?

Noob: Alight, I'm gonna go do the same. Meet you downstairs.

*Noob leaves and Frost goes into her dorm room. As soon as she did the door opened again to reveal Tanya*

Rain: Oh finally! *Gets a glance a Tanya who is wearing tight black pants with a golden ring belt, and a yellow sweater* [Damn she can be cute when she wants to be. And dem curves! I'm gonna ride those hills, VROOM, VRO- Rain you're not a seventh grader anymore, calm down.]

Tanya: What do you think? *Spins* Worth the wait?

Rain: Yeah you alright, you would look better naked.

Tanya: Oh shut up and let's go.

Rain: Yes sir Madam President.

*Rain takes Tanya's hand and they teleport to the restaurant. Once outside the Chinese restaurant, the couple enter through and are greeted by one of the waiters*

Kung Lao: Ni Hao and welcome too… *In that moment Kung Lao and Rain locked eyes and recognized each other*

Rain: [Fuuuuuck]

Tanya: Is there a problem?

Kung Lao: No, come with me. *Grabs two menus and seats them at a booth* Excuse me for a moment I need to go to the restroom.

*Kung Lao calmly walks to the bathroom that is like two tables down and shuts the door*

Kung Lao: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHA! AHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rain: [His death will be neither quick nor painless] So, why did you want Chinese?

Tanya: I don't know just did. Look if your going to talk about dinner choices then you make a terrible date.:

Rain: *Frowning* Alright then what do you want to talk about?

Tanya: You.

Rain: Trust me I'm not that interesting.

Tanya: I still want to talk about you.

Rain: Why bother? You probably know everything about me; powers, grades, penis size, etc.

Tanya: Of course I know all of those things but-

Rain: Oh so you know how big my dick is, you are creeping like a boss, huh?

Tanya: *Throws a couple of sugar packets at Rain's face* But, I don't know anything about your personal life.

Rain: Maybe we should keep it that way.

*Tanya was about to protest until a certain waiter interrupted*

Liu ang: Rain? Oh it is you! Hey man.

Rain: Liu? You work here too? [Of all the damn Chinese restaurants!] When did you and Kung Lao start working here?

Liu Kang: Last week actually.

Tanya: How did you get the job?

Liu Kang: Well…

*FLASHACK to a science review class with Mr. Fujin where the class is silent and doing their work. All is going well until Liu's phone goes off*

Liu Kang's phone: *Loudly* Smack her in the eye, smack her in the eye! Blind the bitch! Blind the bitch!

*The class howls with laughter while Liu Kang ends the call from Kung Lao*

Liu Kang: Kung Lao I hate you.

Kung Lao: *Laughing* Get in line kid!

*Liu Kang was about to silence his phone until it played the ringtone again causing a second wave of laughter throughout the class. In an act of frustration, Liu went to end the call again but stopped to recognize the caller id. It was the Chinese restaurant Kung Lao and him applied to go get jobs*

Liu Kang: *Stands* Mr. Fujin this is extremely important can I take this?

Mr. Fujin: *Was laughing as well* Sure Liu, if you have to go blind some females then by all means don't let me stop you!

*Laughter from the class as Liu gets up to leave. Before he leaves however, Liu punches Kung Lao in the arm hard. Then, Liu answers the phone and leaves the room with Kung Lao having a dead arm. Three minutes past until Liu Kang comes into the classroom smiling*

Liu Kang: Kung Lao we got the job buddy! Training starts on Friday and Saturday then we work Sunday.

Kung Lao: Nice! High five! *raises his non-dead arm for a high five. Liu Kang does the same. However, instead of giving a normal high five, Liu puts his arm down to throw Kung Lao off balance. Then, Liu punches the inside of Kung Lao's arm that was raised resulting in another dead arm* No my yacking arm!

*Thus ends the flashback with Rain and Tanya giggling at the memory*

Rain: I don't remember that happening but that is funny stuff.

Liu Kang: That's because you we're sleeping like a champion. Haha, anyway what would you guys like to drink? *Takes out a pen and pad*

Tanya: Green tea please.

Rain: Sprite please.

Liu Kang: *Writes it down* Alright, you guys need more time to order?

Tanya: Yes.

Liu Kang: Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks. *Leaves*

Tanya: Like I was saying, let us talk about you Rain.

Rain: Damn you are persistent. Well it will get you nowhere. *Picks up menu* So what are you going to eat? *Looks down at the menu* Hopefully not everything, my wallet isn't that big. *Rain looked up from his menu to see Tanya standing with her back turned, head down and fists balled up* [Hot damn is she gonna hit me? Nah she wouldn't do that, especially not in public. Ooooh they have Spicy Shrimp Lo Mein! Wait, what is she doing*

*Tanya walks to the door and begins to open it but she doesn't. Instead, Tanya walks back to the booth, sits next to Rain, and looks him dead in the face. After a few seconds of intense staring Tanya pinches Rain's cheek hard*

Rain: Ow! *Gets pinched in the arm* Stop it! *Gets pinched in the arm* Stop it! *Gets pinched in the side* Damnit stop it! The hell are you doing!?

Tanya: *Points at Rain* If you do not start talking about your personal life I will keep pinching you until you talk! *Liu Kang appears with the drinks* We will call you when we are ready! In the mean time please do not bug us.

Liu Kang: *Puts pen behind his ear* Oh, well damn. *Leaves for another table*

Tanya: And before we even talk about you, why don't you like me? And another thing, why do you keep telling people we're just friends? Well Rain?

Rain: It's because of shit like this! *Smacks Tanya's finger out of his face* Your overbearing and way too damn pushy. Half the time I wonder why I even like you. Why can't you just leave me alone!?

Tanya: Because I only want the best for people!

*Restaurant goes silent for a moment but it returns to its regular activities after Tanya calms down*

Rain: What the hell does that have to do with me?

Tanya: *Sighs* Because some people, like yourself, are not motivated. I try my hardest to be that motivation to people. Yes I come off as an overbearing person but I only do it when its necessary. Besides that's the way I am, you can't change anything about that.

Rain: [Gotta respect that, all of it.] *Sighs and pauses for a few more moments and folds his hands* I suppose I owe you a story.

Tanya: *Smiles* Please go ahead and start*

Rain: *Takes a deep breath* (Imagine this happening while he's talking because it's a flashback) When I was created I wasn't with Shao, Sindel, and the twins at the time. Shao Khan at that time was an assh*le. Because of my former self he viewed it best that I should not associate with his wonderful family. So, I got sent to a foster home with a doctor, Bill, and his 10 year old daughter, Ammy. Bill, the "doctor", was my foster parent on paper but that was not the case at home. It turned out that Bill was not a doctor anymore. His license had been revoked that year I was created for killing too many patients. Bill only got me from the orphanage because he needed two kids to get a welfare check every week because he was in heavy debt. Basically I was collateral for the next 18 years. Of course that didn't happen. But, during the time I stayed with Bill it was a straight hell-hole. He was a raging alcoholic, gambled, fought sometimes, and just an all-around assh*le. The only reason why I didn't get the hell out of there sooner was because of Bill's daughter… *gulps* Ammy.

Tanya: Is Ammy important to you?

Rain: *Sighs* Yeah, she was important to me. Ammy and I did everything together. She would take care of me when I was sick, cooked for me until I was able to. She would even play with me even if she was tired. But of course it wasn't peaches and cream with the two of us. Remember how I told you that Bill was an abusive drunk? Well whenever he drank too much he would take it out on Ammy. Hell he even started raping her by the time she was 14. Of course, I didn't know until I was 5 when she told me after she was crying her eyes out one night. So I came up with a theory, if I did something to keep Bill's mind off Ammy then he would stop hurting her. One of the few things that he liked was any type of fighting going on. So, that's what I did. I fought at school, in parks, alleyways and anywhere else. Once I came home I would tell Bill and he would actually be happy to hear that I won my fights. But, … he never stopped hurting Ammy… no matter how many times I won. I didn't care though, I had my mind set on protecting Ammy: no matter what. Sad thing is, I failed.

Tanya: Whatever happened to Ammy?

Rain: … [It's best that she doesn't know the truth. At least for now.] Bill and Ammy died in a fatal car accident. Shortly after Shao Khan took custody of me when I was 10 and now I'm here. That's my story.

*After Rain finished he heard sniffling from his right. He turned to look at what Tanya was doing and it turned out she was crying. She was trying desperately not to let it all pour out at once but she could not help it; she was going to burst. Just when she was about to break down, Rain gently laid Tanya's head on his chest much to Tanya's surprise*

Rain: Hey c'mon. My life might have sucked but that was just the past. I'm still moving forward.

Tanya: But-

Rain: Shh, I'm fine Tanya, trust me. [Lies.]

Tanya: *Sniffs* Ok, I trust you.

*The couple stay that way for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace. That is until Tanya pinched Rain in his side causing him to bang his head on the window next to him*

Rain: Ahhh. *Holding his head* What the hell!?

Tanya: Hey I'm not in the mood for Chinese anymore, let's go to Taco Bell or something.

Rain: *Grins* Now you're talking. *Whistles* Yo barkeep.

Liu Kang: *Comes over to the couple's table* Ready to order?

Rain: Nah we're leaving, just thought I tell you. *Tanya scoots out and puts on her coat with Rain doing the same thing*

Liu Kang: But you guys didn't order anything.

Rain: *Pulls out a twenty and starts walking to the door arm in arm with Tanya* Yeah well keep the change Liu. *Leaves and we see our featured couple walking on the sidewalk to the nearest fast food restaurant* So you wanna hear about all the girls I banged?

Ew! No, can we talk more about you?

Rain: Yeah I don't see why not. Well so far in basketball we are undefeated so far.

Tanya: I know! So proud of you guys. How do you do it?

Rain: All right, first it starts in the locker room…

*Then it ends in yo momma! Anyway, that ends that so let us head over to the dorm room of Sub-Zero and Scorpion where the party has finished not too long ago. Amongst them, is Smoke, Jade, Noob and Frost sitting and talking. Noob and Frost have take-out by the way*

Sub-Zero: So he says to me, "What are you bringing to the table?" and I reply, "My hands sir." *Everybody laughs* Then he says, "No son like hard work and other stuff like that, not what you have on the table." *More laughter* When he said I got the job though I was shocked.

Noob: I'm surprise you didn't mess up your name bro.

Sub-Zero: I was nervous as hell.

Jade: What about you Hanzo?

Scorpion: Oh I was calm the whole time.

Sub-Zero: That's cause you cheated! You went to that interview class with Mr. Jinko.

Scorpion: Mind you it was open to EVERYONE.

Sub-Zero: Whatever.

Frost: Someone is a little salty.

Sub-Zero: There is no salt in this snowman!

Smoke: Kuai's salty after Scorpion bodied him with his interview skills.

*Everybody laughs at the oh so salty Sub-Zero*

Sub-Zero: Forget this noise I'm gonna call my baby. *Checks phone* That's weird, my phone has been off the whole time. *Gets wide-eyed* Oh shit I haven't talked to Kitana all day! Jade why didn't you tell me!?

Jade: If I recall correctly, your phone is off.

Sub-Zero: Stop hanging out with Smoke, you being a smartass is so unlady-like. *Turns on phone and charges it* So Noob how was the shopping trip, you guys pick up some new threads?

Noob: Oh you know it was alright, bought some clothes, got dragged by Frost, Bou-

Frost: Got a skank's number.

Noob: Frost!

Smoke: Oh-ho Noob you silly dog!

Jade: Mm-hm, what did she look like Frost?

Frost: Blonde hair, pink highlights, big boobs, probably fake.

Jade: Oh she sounds really sketchy Nooberson.

Noob: I mean it's not like I asked for her number. She just gave it to me.

Sub-Zero: Oooh damn nice! *Checks text messages* [Oh shit fifteen texts. I hope she's not mad.]

Smoke: If Noob goes out with this girl then we have to start calling her mom Kuai.

Sub-Zero: To hell with that!

Noob: What? Why would you guys do that?

Sub-Zero: Well because you act like our dad and we have to accept our step mom no matter how many hours she works on the corner turning tricks.

Smoke: Oh the horror! *faints onto Jade's lap*

Jade: Yeah but before Noob even thinks about dating her she has to meet us.

Noob: *Sighs* Yes mother. *Glares at Frost* Thou art a snitch.

Frost: I'm just looking for you bro cause I love you.

Noob: *Grins* Yeah no harm in that. Hopefully it won't get to complicated.

Smoke: Noob is like George Clooney, if he gets in a relationship it'll slow him down.

Noob: More or less. I'm still broke so I'm half George Clooney.

Sub-Zero: Oh shit.

Frost: Something wrong?

*Sub-Zero was frozen in place (I'm on point with these puns!) after reading the 15th text. Sub-Zero hastily sat his phone down, grabbed his hoes, and bolted out the door*

Noob: Kuai where are you going!? *Stands up* What's his problem?

Scorpion: Oh shit is right, guys come look at this.

*The group gathers around Scorpion who was holding Sub-Zero's phone. On the little white screen read a text that said*

Kitana: Kuai, I think we should break up

Their reaction: :O

Your reaction: :O

*All the same. Guess what? Rain and Tanya arriving at Tanya and Frosts dorm room door is what*

Tanya: That was an amazing date. You're not half bed going on a date Rain.

Rain: Well first time for everything.

Tanya: Yeah your right about that. Well, see you at student council tomorrow. Good luck on your midterms.

Rain: Yeah…

*Tanya opens the door but Rain grabs her hand before she can turn the knob. Then he pulls her close to his body and they passionately make-out. After they finish the couple stare into each other's eyes and slowly separate with Tanya smiling*

Tanya: I hope more of those happen.

Rain: Hehe maybe if you're a good girl. Tanya I'll tell everyone that we're a couple sooner or later, just be patient.

Tanya: Just for you I'll try to be patient. Good night pretty boy. *Goes inside the dorm room*

Rain: [I really like that girl, it feels nice to say that. She's a lot like Ammy. *Sighs* Ammy I am going to try to do it right this time. Besides you approve of this one riiiiiiiiight?]

*Rain grinned at his little joke but was cut off by a figure jumping over the banister of the second floor. The figure hit the ground and kept running*

Rain: Whoa, was somebody robbed or something? *Notices the ice imprints the figure left behind* Sub? He must be heading to the house. *Teleports*

*To Kitana and Mileena's room*

Mileena: I still think you should have talked with him Kat.

Kitana: *Tear eyed and leg shaking up and down* I gave him a chance to talk. 14 texts and 3 calls is more than a chance Mil.

Mileena: His phone-

Kitana: It's not possible for Kuai's phone to be off the whole day Mil! The simple fact is that Kuai doesn't want to be with me. I can't blame him though, I claimed to be pregnant for f*ck sakes. Why would any guy still be with any girl who would pull a stunt like that?

Mileena: I… because I don't think Kuai is any guy, he's your gay.

*Silence*

Rain: *Knocks on the door and opens it* Yo Kat your lover is outside waiting for you.

*The girls look at each other. Mileena mouths "go" and Kitana easily submits. Kitana grabs her flip flops, a blue hoodie and walks past Rain*

Mileena: So how was your date?

Rain: Terrible, I Tanya all my personal stuff and now I think she likes me. Sad thing is I feel the same way. *Grins and heads to his room*

*Kitana opens the front door and sees Kuai with his hands on his knees panting*

Hey. *Closes the door and crosses arms to keep warm*

Sub-Zero: Hey. *Pant* Give me a moment I'm out of shape. *Pants again. Stands up and looks at Kitana* Why… why do you want to break up?

Kitana: ….. Because you haven't answered your phone all day.

Sub-Zero: That doesn't seem like a good reason. If you want to break up over a phone then that's just un-classy.

Kitana: *Frowns* You already know why Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: … It's about the pregnancy thing isn't it?

Kitana: Of course it's about that. I'll get straight to the point Sub-Zero, you just wanted sex. You wanted it, and you got it. After you got it you could have easily thrown me away for another girl. Oh, haha, let's not forget that I told you I was "pregnant". That probably gave you enough motivation to leave a crazy b*tch like me. That's the reason. I felt neglected and that's why I want to break up.

Sub-Zero: *Speechless* I-, you-, Kitana…

Kitana: Nothing, to say, figures. *Turns to the door* Goodbye, Sub-Zero. *Opens the door and goes into the house*

Sub-Zero: *Running up to the door* Kitana wait! Kitana! Are you still there!?

Kitana: *Sighs* What do you want?

Sub-Zero: [Oh thank Raiden.] Ok the season why I didn't text you all day because my phone was off. The night before I forgot to charge my phone so when I went to play basketball it shut off. After that I didn't have time to charge it because I had a job interview. I went to another one after that but I didn't really care for the second one because I got the job from the first interview. Anyway, after that there was a party at the dorm room and I forgot to charge my phone there. I wasn't going to call you to come anyway because I thought you needed rest after Friday and Saturday. I finally got your texts like fine minutes ago. When I did I bolted over here.

Kitana: Oh I see.

Sub-Zero: Yeah. Kitana could you please open the door. I gotta tell you this next part face-to-face.

*Kitana hesitated for a bit but eventually opened the door to see a slightly teary eyed*

Sub-Zero: Now it's time I get straight to the point Kat, I love you. The only reason why I didn't call or text that was because it wouldn't have felt the same. No, I wanted to tell you face-to-face that I love you.

Kitana: What about my false pregnancy?

Sub-Zero: What about it? *Closes the gap between them and puts his hand on the side of her face* Kitana you made a mistake like any other regular person on the planet. I can't be mad at something like that, it only proves that your human. Even if you were pregnant I would still take care of you, and the baby. It's only because I love you, no matter what.

*After Sub-Zero finished the couple gazed into each other's eyes. I would guess that Kitana saw the truth in Kuai's eyes as Kuai saw that Kitana was forgiving him in her eyes. Kitana pecked Kuai on the lips and hugged him*

Kitana: I'm so stupid.

Sub-Zero: I don't think so I think your just tired.

Kitana: Yeah your right, I didn't go to sleep on Saturday. I'm running on fumes. Did you sleep on Saturday?

Sub-Zero: Nah I slept like a champion and dreamt of b*tches, seas of b*tches. *The two laugh at the joke* No I went to sleep at 3. I was up thinking about how I needed to be careful about the next time we did it if we ever did it again. Anyway you need some sleep it's like, *Pats pockets* Whatever time it is.

Kitana: Sure thing. *Makes out with Sub-Zero* I love you.

Sub-Zero: Love you too Kat, goodnight.

*Kuai leaves and Kitana closes the door. Back at Sub-Zero and Scorpion's dorm room the same group from earlier we're waiting Noob was texting that Darla how (without anybody knowing of course). Things were getting interesting when all of a sudden Sub-Zero kicked the door open*

Jade: So?

Sub-Zero: We're still together.

Smoke: Ooooh yeah!

Jade: Nice job.

Frost: Excellent!

Scorpion: Legendary.

Noob: I am proud my boy.

*With all that shit that shit that happen on Sunday you would think I would be finished huh? Wrong answer bitches!*

Midterm Week!

Monday

*It had been a crazy weekend Kitana thought as she walked to her English class with her sister. All that stuff had gotten fixed so there was a bigger problem at hand; midterms. On top of that was the fact that the volleyball team had a game on Friday. Whatever, English exam comes first. Kitana and Mileena arrived in Mr. Tsung's class around 7:30. Midterms did not start until 8:30 but it never helped to study some more. As more students came in Sub-Zero bolted in the classroom and stopped at Kitana's desk.

Sub-Zero: Heyabewhat'supniceweatherhuh?

Kitana: Moring Kuai, did you rob a bank again?

Sub-Zero: Babe it's not Tuesday. I didn't do anything just a little early morning prank.

Mileena: On who?

Sub-Zero: I'll tell you when you're older.

Scorpion: *Teleports out of nowhere* Come here. *Fiercely grabs Sub-Zero's nipples*

Sub-Zero: *Struggling* Ah dude chill! Tahke a joke damnit!

Scorpion: Oh Sub your nips are looking a little purple you might want to go get them checked out.

Sub-Zero: Ah man you made your point let go. *Smacks Scorpion's hands away and rubs his nipples*

Kitana: What happened this time?

Scorpion: Ok so this f*cker walks in my room all dressed up ready to go and ball taps me hard then says, "Learn something f*cka!" After that he ran like a little pussy.

Sub-Zero: Totally worth it though.

*After that ordeal the rest of the class comes in around 8:00 including Mr. Tsung with a large stack of papers*

Mr. Tsung: Alright class 30 minutes until your English Exam. There will be announcements in a little bit and then I will explain how this week will play out. I have nothing but faith in you guys. *Under breath* If I lose this bet it'll be 100 paged essays for all of you.

Sonya: What was that sir?

Mr. Tsung: Nothingggg! Listen for the announcements.

*The crackle of the PA system came to life as the student council president suddenly began to speak*

Tanya: Good morning everyone this is Tanya with a couple of special announcements for MKHS. First the sport updates. The boys basketball team will go to [insert some part of Illinois that is like two hours away] where they will face off against [insert cool school name] this Friday. Originally, the volleyball team was going to participate against the same school but their game has been cancelled. Instead, they will have practice on Friday.

Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, and Sonya: Yes!

Tanya: The wrestling team had their Thursday match cancelled but Coach Baraka booked a conference quad at the same school where basketball is playing on Friday.

Kano: *Breaks pencil* What?

Reptile: *Sighs and Claudia pats him on the back there goes my weekend.

Kung Lao: Kill me.

Noob: *Slams his head into his desk*

Tanya: Wrapping up sports is soccer. Mr. Tsung has announced that soccer tryouts are during the second week of February.

Sub-Zero: Fudge yeah, time to show the school why we're number one!

Smoke and Liu Kang: Yaya!

Kitana: [Kuai plays soccer? I must be a terrible girlfriend not to have known]

Tanya: Speaking of February, the student council have planned a Valentine's Day dance for the whole school. Admission is 20 dollars so please come down and bring your Valentine. Last but not least please welcome MKHS's school nurse Dr. Jill Valentino. *Your f*cking welcome Vital :[* I think I speak for most of the student body when I say that we are glad that she is here. Thus concludes your announcements, good luck on your midterm's students. *The PA system cuts off but immediately cuts back on* Actually I have something very important to say.

Rain: There's a disturbance in the ocean.

Tanya: *Pauses* I… I am currently in a relationship with Rain Khan. He's the principal's son if you didn't know, thank you.

*The PA finally turned off leaving the class (maybe the entire school) stunned. Even Rain dropped his pencil*

Johnny Cage: Yeah so who's the principal's son? *Smirks*

*Laughter is everywhere. The only thing Rain could do was sigh and facepalm*

Mr. Tsung: *Wipes tear from his eyes* Oh that made my day. Now, thime to get to business; ze midterms. How these three-hour tests work is that you guys take the test from 8:30 to 11:30. Afterwards you guys go to lunch and then continue studying in other classrooms until 2:00. You can choose which class to study in for your future exams. This cycle will continue throughout the whole week. Your schedule for this week is Monday English, Tuesday Gym, Wednesday Science and Drama, Thursday History and Spanish, and Friday Math and Art. Any questions before we start? *Silence* Alright, ladies and gentlemen good luck on your 100 question English midterm.

*After 3 hours of testing the students of MKHS finished their first midterm. Right now it's lunch time so let's go to the Sophomore/Freshman female table*

Frost: Oh my God Tanya that was so ballsy of you!

Li Mei: Yeah that was awesome!

Tanya: Thanks guys. I can't help to think I upset him.

Kira: Well isn't Rain a private type of guy? You just blew up his spot, he was to be upset.

Tanya: Well I will apologize when I see him. Anyway Frost how goes mission Ask-Out-Kai?

Frost: To tell you the truth I don't think he's noticed me yet even though we have History together and sit beside each other. *Sighs* That'll all change though! I just need to get my confidence is all*

*You do that. To the Men's table!*

Kung Lao: I bombed that shit.

Johnny Cage: But your Asian. *Liu Kang smacks the back of his head*

Kung Lao: Thank you Won. Anyway I bombed it because as soon as I started I realized that I had studied for History instead of English. *Groans and face palms*

Kai: Son I am disappointed. Go to your room.

Kung Lao: *Damnit. *Leaves to go to the bathroom*

Kano: Can't believe that assh*le! Booking a damn quad on a f*cking Friday.

Reptile: Not to mention we have intense practice this whole week.

Noob: Being a wrestler sucks ass. *Checks phone*

Smoke: Oh are you talking to that new dame you sly dog?

Jax: Noob's talking to a new chick?

Noob: No I-

Kai: She banging?

Noob: Well, yeah *smirks*

Kai: Ok I see you. How do you know her?

Noob: She gave me her number at the mall.

Every guy at the table: OOOOOOH!

Kai: Your in there!

Cyrax: I'm so proud.

Stryker: Noob your battle is half won. Now you must gain entrance to her baby maker and make her scream the name of our Lord, multiple times. *Winks*

Noob: No words can describe on how creeped out I am. I mean I take pictures of dead animals and you creep me the f*ck out.

*Well that's the end of lunch. Around 1:30 in Mr. Raiden's room several students were studying and reviewing. That's when Rain came into the class. Of course some of the students giggled and shispered but Rain shrugged that shit off. What caught Rain by surprised was the sight of Tanya looking at him from her desk. Once the two made eye contact Tanya made the "come here" motion with her finger. Reluctantly, Rain came over and sat down*

Tanya: Listen I'm sorry for telling everyone.

Rain: It's cool, you only embarrassed the hell out of me.

Tanya: Yeah, I'm sorry. *Puts her head down* I couldn't wait and I got impatient to tell someone. It turned out I told everyone.

Rain: Yeah well it's all good. You could have told me though. Actually looking back on it must have been funny as hell to see my face. *Chuckles* Priceless.

Tanya: *Looks up and smiles* I wish I had a picture.

Rain: Sorry your late to the party girly.

*Tanya pecks Rain on the cheek and smiles. Rain smiles again and the couple began to study for their History midterm together*

Tuesday

Goro: Alright maggots you will have-

*Boring. They do a fitness test test for 1 hour and watch a movie afterwards*

Wednesday – Thursday

*The midterms the students had to take on Wednesday was Director Bo Rai Cho's 70 question Drama exam and Mr. Fujin's 100 question Science midterm. On Thursday the students had to take Director Bo Rai Cho's 60 question Spanish midterm and Mr. Raiden's 90 question History midterm*

Friday

*Last of these dreaded midterms is Mr. Chi's 105 Math midterm and Mrs. Khan's 80 question Art exam. Thus concludes the midterms. Instead of going to lunch, we are going to jump straight into some other after school activities like Johnny Cage jogging. It was another day for the MKHS students. Birds grew and trees flew as the day went on. It was after school as most of the MKHS students we're home relaxing, Johnny Cage was out for a jog and listening to his favorite song*

Johnny Cage: I'm sexy and I know it! [I feel all nice in side today! Probably because it's not so cold here and it's nice and sunny. Reminds me of Skarlet. Well hell, everything reminds me of Skarlet hehe. And y'know what? I'm glad it does! Without her I probably wouldn't be so generous nowadays. I wish we could hang out more often, she always has volleyball. Ah well, season is almost over. Plus I have the room to myself because Jax and Skarlet are at practice right now. Which means…] GEARS OF WAR!

*Johnny finished his jogging and headed for the dorm room. He jogged to his door and excitedly swung it open*

Johnny Cage: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! *Takes off his headphones* Nice jog, I don't feel like taking a shower but I do need to take a big ol' piss. *Heads for the bathroom* After that it's game time!

*Johnny took off his hoodie plus his shades and threw them on the couch. As he strolled to the bathroom he whistled a tune. Johnny reached the bathroom door and opened it, without seeing that the light was on, and that a very naked Skarlet was in the bathroom. After Johnny had opened the door, all the air had rushed out of that room. Skarlet had her arms up rubbing her hair with a towel. She looked across the room and stopped what she was doing. Johnny on the other hand was admiring the curves on his girlfriend. The full red lips, the Double D's, the curvy hips, and of course her baby maker were all put on display. With the dead silence in the room Johnny's next words should not have been spoken*

Johnny Cage: *Closes his mouth, which was opened, gulps and says* Money shot.

*Well to top off this awkward moment, Skarlet quickly regained her senses and immediately dropped the towel from her hands. See then tried her best to cover up herself and started to scream out of total embarrassment. In return, Johnny exclaimed, "Holy shit!" and closed the door in sheer panic. He stumbled on his own two feet and landed on his ass. After sometime of silence Johnny spoke*

Johnny Cage: Uh Skarlet your home early.

Skarlet: Yeah… Practice got cancelled.

Johnny Cage: Oh how come?

Skarlet: Well…

*It's a FLASHBACK damnit! Early on Friday at 2:30*

Sheeva: *Girls jogging around the gym* Keep it up ladies practice makes perfect and we're going to need it for Tuesday. *Looks at her phone to see that the date is January 28* [This date is important but I don't remember why.] *Sees a notification pop up with the message: BILL PAYMENTS DUE TODAY BY 3:00* Oh my Elder Gods. *Blows her whistle*

Sonya: Is there a problem coach?

Sheeva: Yes there is! I have bills to pay in thirty minutes and I forgot! Ok um Raiden! He can help. Girls practice is cancelled enjoy your weekend, bye! *Teleport jump through the roof into the parking lot where both the Wrestling team and the Basketball team plus cheerleaders where getting on the bus. Amongst them was Raiden. Sheeva landed next to Raiden and began to shake the Thunder God with all four of her arms* Raiden you must help me I beg of you! *Stops shaking Raiden*

Raiden: *Fixes hat* I have a cell phone for crying out loud. What's your problem?

Sheeva: I have bills to pay and you shall take me to the bank to get the money.

Raiden: Alright then. Coach I'll teleport on the bus when I finish here.

Coach Goro: Gotcha.

Raiden: Alright let's teleport to the bank.

Sheeva: No time! *Throws Raiden over her shoulder and she leaps into the air*

Raiden: Ohhhhh shiiiiiiii-

Kitana: *Sees Sheeva and Raiden through the hole in the roof* Huh. Well what do we do now?

Jade: Beats me.

Smoke: *Walks into the gym and gets a soccer ball* Oh hey ladies.

Jade: Hey Smokey, what are you doing?

Smoke: Some of the guys and me are going to play soccer. Wanna join?

*The girls look at each other and grin. This thing brings us to the present*

Skarlet: So I came back to come and get you but you were already out. So while I was waiting I just felt like taking a shower. That's when you walked in and then you saw all of me.

Johnny Cage: [Not the back. Damnit Jonathon not the time!] Well um sorry about that. Do you still want to go and play soccer.

Skarlet: Yes of course. I heard you use to play soccer and I figure could teach me.

Johnny Cage: Of course I'll teach you Skarlet.

Skarlet: Hehe, alright then. I need to go get my room so could you please close your eyes.

Johnny Cage: Oh yeah haha.

*After Skarlet gets changed we see the couple walking back to the school with Skarlet upfront and Johnny behind her*

Johnny Cage: [Damn I really hope she's not mad at me.]

Skarlet: Hey Johnny?

Johnny Cage: Yeah!? *Surprised*

Skarlet: *Stops walking* I uh, I just wanted to know if you liked what you saw. You know me being naked. Was my body nice?

Johnny Cage: [Just be honest dude.] Well uh saying you body was nice is an understatement. It was the best thing I could ever hope to see in my entire lifetime. [Oh shit I told the truth.]

Skarlet: Ok then. *Turns around and loops her arm with Johnny's and smiles* Next time if you ask nicely I just might let you see me naked instead of you having to sneak up on me okay?

Johnny Cage: *Smiles* [Let's f*cking hope.] Ok.

*The couple keeps walking to the school arm in arm. Johnny and Skarlet arrived just in time to see Cyrax doing fancy soccer juggling. Everybody was cheering him on until they saw the couple arrive*

Kai: Late you to the party you are.

Johnny Cage: Hoho Kai you doing soccer my man?

Kai: Yeah man. Had to do something at the White Lotus Academy. Martial arts and soccer is pretty much all I know.

Johnny Cage: That's pretty sweet.

Liu Kang: Senor Cage are you doing soccer again this year?

Johnny Cage: Sorry kiddos not this year.

Ermac: Aw man why not?

Johnny Cage: Well because I suck at it and I want to focus on my acting career.

Smoke: Oh I see, you don't suck though Johnny.

Sub-Zero: Yeah man I'm sure that time when you kicked and missed the ball leading to you spraining your ass cheeks last year for four weeks was all on purpose.

Johnny Cage: *While the guys were laughing at him Johnny balled his first and produced some green energy* C'mere Sub so I can break your ice cubes!

Sub-Zero: Oh shit angry actor! *Runs away with Johnny Cage in tow*

Skarlet: *Over by the girls group* Sorry it took us so long.

Sonya: I was wondering when you guys would come back. *Waves her hand at Kitana* Hopefully you weren't having sex like this heathen. *Kitana punches her in the boob* Ow! I was kidding!

Kitana: I am not a heathen Sonya.

Skarlet: Hehe, well I don't plan on having sex until I'm married.

Liu Kang: *Whistles* Alright we ready to get this thing started? *Everybody says yes* Alright then, start!

*Liu Kang kicked the ball and made this cool transition where we magically appear with Smoke and Jade walking home at night*

Jade: I never knew soccer was so much fun! Not to mention that you're so good at it Smokey.

Smoke: Ah shucks Jade. *Chuckles*

Jade: With skills like those you guys will definitely be the #1 soccer team in Illinois again.

Smoke: Well of course baby. WE work too hard to give up the title as the best too early. Nahmean!?

Jade: Hahahaha. *Silence for a little bit* Sooo Noob and Frost are gone. We could finally have some-

Smoke: Sorry Jade but not this time. It's like 8:37. They left around two, got there around four, and the thing started around five. They'll be here in like 10 minutes.

Jade: Aw have you completely given up on trying to have sex with me Smokey.

Smoke: At las' I have milady. My dearest apologies.

Jade: *Frowns* Well that sucks. *Smiles* Can I come over anyway?

Smoke: Damn skippy girl!

Jade: Ok then, mind if I take a shower at your place too?

Smoke: Take all my money why don't you!

Jade: Hahahaha! I was hoping we be able to Shower together. *Winks*

Smoke: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade. *Smiles*

Jade: Hehe, you can't blame me for trying.

*The duo finally arrived at Smoke and Noob's dorm room. Jade went over to her dorm room to get things to spend the night with Smoke. Once she came back, Smoke was wearing a wife beater and basketball shorts. Jade was already in the shower when Smoke got a phone call from Noob*

Smoke: *Answers the phone* Yello?

Noob: Hey Tomas guess what?

Smoke: B*tches everywhere?

Noob: That too but we went undefeated in the quad! *Bunch of woo's on the background*

Smoke: Oh good shit man! How did basketball do?

Noob: They blew them out completely. Hell I'm surprised they even called it a game.

Darla: But we all know Noob was the total star tonight! Hahahaha!

Smoke: Who was that?

Noob: Oh that was Darla. She came to see me wrestle.

Smoke: Damn that's determination, Now how much money do we need to pay her? We still have to eat you know.

Noob: F*ck you too Mr. Tomas. *Laughs*

Smoke: Hehe, so you guys on your way home.

Noob: Oh yeah that's the thing. One of the teams we wrestled got so butthurt that theu stole the bus's tires. So now we're stranded until another bus comes.

Smoke: *Laughing* Oh shit! That's funny, uh, so what are you guys doing now?

Noob: Ninja we at a buffet! We are going to be here for awhile. Even the basketball team is here. It's a sports party.

Smoke: [So the Elder Gods are real.] Alright then. I'm here with Jade so you guys take your sweet time.

Noob: Don't do anything to crazy kids.

Smoke: Hehehehe, no promises. *Hangs up*

Darla: Something wrong Noob?

Noob: I don't think I'll be able to sit in my best friend's room anymore.

*Heh, heh, alright!*

Jade: *Coming out of the bathroom with her green jammies on* Who was that?

Smoke: That was Noob. He said that he and Frost won't be here for awhile. Meaning we have all the time in the world.

Jade: Oh? *Turns around* Would you like to spend that time with me in your room?

Smoke: Hell… yes. *Gets up but there's a knock at the door* Ugh. Make yourself comfortable on the bed I'll be there in a little in bit. *Jade leaves and Smoke opens the door to reveal Ashrah*

Ashrah: Hello would you like to give yourself to Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior!?

Smoke: Sorry but I'm sure the Lord doesn't want to look me in the eye after what I'm about to do.

Ashrah: But- *Smoke slams the door*

Smoke: Alright time to do this Smoke. *Takes a deep breath, does twenty pushups and heads into his room where it's dark* Jade?

Jade: *Turns on the lamp next to Smoke's bed. The light reveals Jade lying on the bed like some sort of goddess wearing black lacy bra and panties while wearing her hair without the ponytail* Hm? *Smiles*

Smoke: Damn, *smirks* Christmas came awfully late.

*Smoke climbed onto his bed over to Jade and started to make out with her. While making out Smoke led his hand down between Jade's thighs and gave Jade the pleasure of a thousand suns! But in all seriousness there was some major touchy feely going on until Jade said*

Jade: *Panting* Do you have protection?

Smoke: Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. Be right back beautiful. *Whistles a tune while he walks out of the room. He returns into his room with a black rubber*

Jade: Did you get that from Noob's room?

Smoke: Yup, he has a whole box filled with them.

Jade: Haha, why?

Smoke: He said a lady at the hospital randomly gave it to him one day.

Jade: Well how convenient of her. *Bites her lip* Can I put it on for you?

Smoke: Be my guest.

*The couple switch positions and Jade takes off Smoke's shorts and boxers revealing is 22 inch member. Lol I bullsh*t. I might be writing the story but I'm not writing on how big some dude's dick is. I have standards damnit. Anyway, after Jade put on the rubber Smoke removed Jade's black lacey undergarments revealing her naked tan body*

Jade: Well Smoke this it.

Smoke: Yeah. Jade I just wanted to say I'm glad that you're my first.

Jade: Likewise Smokey. Can we start of slow?

Smoke: Of course. *Switches positions with Jade so that she is on the bottom* Alright on 3, ready?

Jade: Yes I'm ready.

Smoke: Alright, 1… 2… 3… *Jade had both gasped out of pain and pleasure. It was a minute until Jade had stopped panting. Smoke lightly kissed her on her neck* You ok?

Jade: Yeah I think the pain is gone. Keep going.

Smoke: Alright. *Slowly starts out in the usual motion of going back and forth. Eventually Smoke starts moving faster and faster as he neared the point of no return* I'm coming Jade!

Jade: Ah me too!

Smoke: [Alright almost there!] Aaah! *Pulls out and releases his seed on Jade's stomach. Smoke rolls over panting after finishing. Jade put her hand on his chest as they lied there catching their breath and cuddling* That was worth the wait.

Jade: The absolute least. *Pecks him on the cheek and pulls the covers over their naked bodies* Goodnight Tomas.

Smoke: Goodnight my beautiful gem.

*They both fall asleep in each other's arms. Wow isn't that cute? Well time to f*ck it all up*

Noob: *On a bus heading home. It's like 10:37 and the wrestling team is halfway home. The whole wrestling team was asleep except Noob and Darla* Yeah that happened. *Chuckles*

Darla: So your best friend left and forgot about you for three days in a basement? That's crazy!

Noob: Oh we've done a bunch of other crazy stuff together.

Darla: I like a dangerous man.

Noob: Hmph, you're the first.

Darla: Is that so? Noob I've been meaning to ask, did you ever have a girlfriend before?

Noob: No, girls didn't exactly go for the quiet, ink blob such as myself.

Darla: Well there missing out. Since they are missing out, can I be your girlfriend?

Noob: W-What?

Darla: I mean I really like you even though we've only know each other for a week. *Puts her hand awfully close to Noob's manhood* Your such a charming guy, not to mention drop dead sexy. *Slowly starts rubbing his manhood*

Noob: *Sweating a little bit* Oh well thank you.

Darla: So what do you say Noob? Wanna go out with me?

Noob: Yeah I guess so.

Darla: Awesome! *Motions her head to Noob's crotch* Mind if I take him out?

Noob: Go ahead. *Darla proceeds to take out Noob's member and starts to give Noob "oral surgery"* [This. Is. The. Best. Feeling. Ever.]

Saibot: *We'll call him Saibot instead of Noob's shadow clone* [Dude.]

Noob: [What?]

Saibot: [She's pretty good at this.]

Noob: [Yeah no shit.]

Saibot: [She's probably good at this because she's been sucking guys off since she could walk.]

Noob: *Grunts* [F*ck you Saibot! Let me enjoy something for once damnit!]

Saibot: [Haha sorry just thought I f*ck with you for a little bit] But on a serious note don't you think it's weird that this girl is blowing you right now?]

Noob: Of course I do, but this time I just want to think that this girl actually likes me.] Saibot: [Oh sure you can say that now with her dick in your mouth. Whatever dude I'm going to bed. On last tip: watch her closely. Later.]

Noob: [Good riddance]

*While Darla was still doing that she does best we're gonna go straight to Saturday*

Saturday

*Shh. Smoke and Jade are still asleep in the same position we left them. Alright we're just gon- (trips). Ah shit now jade is waking up*

Jade: *Kisses Smoke's cheek* Morning handsome.

Smoke: *Yawns* Hey there beautiful. You sleep alright?

Jade: Of course, I'm sleeping next to you aren't I? *Giggles*

Smoke: *Smiles* Yeah I guess so. Haha, you know I have to wash these sheets.

Jade: *Laughs* That is going to be so obvious.

Smoke: Not like I care, haha. *Stomach growls*

Jade: Oh yeah we didn't eat.

Smoke: Get dressed woman we are gonna get some grub!

*The two get dressed and walk into the living room to see Noob passed out on the sofa*

Smoke: Buffet my ass you went out drinking didn't you, you alcoholic.

Noob: Damn you caught me. *Sits up* We didn't get in until 11:28. I'm glad to be home.

Jade: Wait did you guys take showers before you left?

Noob: Of course we did mother. We took them in the nastiest of bathrooms. But all bullsh*t aside I'm starving. What do we got to eat?

Smoke: Cereal and Ramen Noodles.

Jade: You guys have fun with that. I just got a text saying that Skarlet is at my dorm room with Sonya making pancakes. Later dudes.

Smoke: Wait your gonna leave this gorment meal for that pitiful breakfast? You are a scumbag.

Jade: Well this scumbag is going to eat some great food. Later baby!

Smoke: Later sweet cheeks! *As soon as Jade left the dorm room Scorpion and Sub-Zero teleported into the room* What the f*ck!?

Sub-Zero: Sup b*tches! Me and my partner wanted to know if you guys we're trying to cook breakfast for us.

Noob: B*tch please we got Ramen Noodles and cereal.

Scorpion: Then boil up some noodles mother*cker!

*A great breakfast it was. The four ninjas ate their noodles and talked about Friday. Of course Smoke didn't tell them that he and Jade finally had sex*

Noob: By the way I got a new girlfriend yesterday.

Sub-Zero: *Along with Smoke spat out some of his noodles* Oh shit for real!?

Noob: Yeah, it's that Darla chick I met last week.

Scorpion: I don't know who that is but congrats Noob.

Noob: Thanks Scorp.

Smoke: You know Jade and Frost are gonna be mad.

Noob: Well I'm sure it's worth the risk. *Calmly sips some noodle juice* Oh yeah she sucked my dick on the ride back home last night.

*The three ninjas all choked on their noodles*

Smoke: You're f*cking serious aren't you!?

Scorpion: I mean damn you brought that out of nowhere.

Noob: Sorry I had to get it off my chest. Not a real big fan of secrets.

Sub-Zero: How was it bro?

Noob: The best shit ever.

Sub-Zero: Uh-huh. *Calmly sips some noodle juice* I'm surprise she could even find your dick in the dark Noob.

*All of the ninjas laugh at the little quip made my Sub. Thus concludes January. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important masterba- (Gets stabbed by an unknown assailant) Argh! Who the hell are you!?

MKHS: I am MKHS February, WRITE ME!

Yung: Ok, ok! Shit here's February*


	16. Midterm Aftermath

Midterm Aftermath

By iViTal

February 1st 2012

Sunday afternoon, 2PM'ish at the Kahn's house

Kitana and Jade are talking in the living room Mileena is playing RE5 on her 360. With both parents gone the 3 Teens can talk about anything freely without nosey parents eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kitana,Excited: So how was it?! Tell me everything.

Jade: Nope. My lips are sealed, we promised not to tell no one anything.

Mileena: Like that's going to happen. That's like the first thing a group of guys talk about when they're all good friends.

Mean while at Sub Zero and Scorpion's dorm. Smoke, scorpion, Sub zero and Noob are talking about Smokes first time with Jade.

Smoke: The best 45 minutes of my life, dude we did it in all the positions you can name.

Sub Zero: Could we not talk about sex? Almost lost my girl friend because of it *sigh*

Scorpion: You guys are lucky enough to get it in.. I probably have to sit through hours of playing Resident evil to just get Mily to sit in my lap.

Noob: Blow job on the first day. *pounds chest* come at me

Sub Zero: *sighs*

Back to the Khan's house...

Mileena: So I heard we had a new nurse at the school wasn't name like Julia or something like that.. All I know is that it starts with a J. *rolling eyes*

Kitana: Oh you...

Jade: Her name is Jill Valentino, surprisingly it's the same Doctor Kitana seen for her pregnancy test.

Mileena: What was her name again? *giggling*

Jade: Ji-

Kitana: *interrupting Jade* She knows her name.. Just soaking in the fact that she has the name of her favorite Resident Evil character.

Jade gives Mileena a nasty stare (Not in a sexual way, but a hostile stare). Mileena turns her head and continues playing her 360.

Jade: Annnnnywaysss. What do you guys plan on doing the rest of today?

Kitana: Kuai was coming over and Rain is going out, Mileena is going to sit here all day so I might as well spend some time with Boy friend.. ALONE.

Mileena: So you two can waste another weekend at the Clinic? *sly grin*

Jade: *Laughs*

*Mileena receives a Text message from GameStop*

Mileena, super excited: YES! OMG IT'S FINALLY HERE!

Jade and Kitana: o_o

Mileena immediately sends a text message to Scorpion..

Mileena: Heyyyy, wanna do me a favor? :]

Scorpion: It depends. Does it involves baby making?

Mileena: No. -.- I want you to Teleport to GameStop to pick up ORC for me please =)

Scorpion: Hell no.. I won't talk to you for weeks if I bring you that game... _

Mileena: What If I told you I bought you a copy also? would you get it then? :P

Scorpion: I have to think about it.. k?

Mileena: NO! It's either teleport your Ghost rider wanna be ass down to GameStop or.. Wait there are no other options :D

Scorpion: ... Like I said. I ...Will...Think about it.

Mileena: K. :( Guess I'll ttyl then?

Scorpion: Yes ttyl 3

Mileena: 3w

Let's switch back to Sub zero and Scorpion's dorm again =)

Scorpion: Well I'm off to GameStop to pick up this game for Mileena *sigh*

Scorpion teleports to the local gamestop which is in the next city miles away, once inside, Scorpion walks up to the clerk to get the game.

Clerk: How may I help you sir?

Scorpion: I pre-orderd Resident evil: Operation Racoon City and I wanted to pick it up.

Clerk: Mmk. I need to see your receipt to verify that you bought the game.

Scorpion: [F*ck.. Now I have to teleport to Mileena house..] *Teleports to the Kahn's house*

Clerk : O-o [I seriously have to lay off the chocolate]

Scorpion arrives at the Kahn's house to pick up the receipt

Mileena: It's on the table in the kitchen and trade in MvC3 tired of that ******** game.. All you need to do is learn Dante and you win every game.

Scorpion: K, do you have to re-new your XBL membership?

Mileena: Nope. Bought a year card so I can have time to play ORC and RE6 online *smiles*

Scorpion: K *kisses Mileena, just a small peck* Cya in about 5 minutes.

Scorpion Teleports back to GameStop to pick up RE:ORC for his beautiful girl friend Mileena(:love:)

Scorpion: Ok! I have to receipt. *Hands the clerk the receipt with the Pre-order on it*

Clerk: So you're a Resident evil fan? Cause IGN gave this game a 3 out of 10...

Scorpion: No, my girlfriend is and she doesn't care about reviews *laughs*

Scorpion notices a RE6 poster that said "PRE-ORDER NOW!"

Scorpion: [Maybe I should surprise her with a early anniversary gift]... Excuse me, but I would like to Pre-order RE6 also.

Clerk: Early Anniversary gift?

Scorpion: [Da Fuqq? How did he know?] Yea.. How'd ya know?

Clerk: Well.. My anniversary.. Well Our anniversary is tomorrow and my girl is a die hard RE fan, and I decided to surprise her with a Pre-order reciept also. *Hands scorpion 2 copies of RE:ORC and his receipt*

Scorpion: Thanks, best of luck to you and your girl friend relationship.

Clerk: Like wise man, and thank you for being a customer.

Scorpion teleports back to the Kahn's house inside their living room where Mileena is sitting on the couch watching TV. Scorpion sits next to Mileena.

Scorpion: Hey..

Mileena: Hi..

Scorpion: I thought you would be excited about getting ORC.. What's wrong?

Mileena: *Sighs* The fact that I have to crush you in RE *laughs*

Scorpion: ...

Mileena takes her copy of ORC out of scorpion hands and puts the disc into the Xbox and the couple plays through the campaign before taking the action online, in the mean time lets see what the other guys are up to back at Scorpion's dorm.

Sub Zero: I say we head over to Kitana's house, because both of our girls are there and her parents aren't home.

Smoke: I don't know bro. They could come back at anytime and we could be in some serious trouble.

Sub Zero: Nah, they're on Vacation for the next 2 weeks for their 4th honey moon.

Smoke: I guess I'll tag along. There's nothing to do here anyways. Noob, you coming?

Noob: Sorry man I have to sit this one out.. Frost wants to go out to eat. She claims I'm "Changing" since I had a new girl friend. Just invite Jax he said he was free today.

Smoke: Yea, I'll text him now..

[CENTER]Smoke: Sup bro? We're all chillin' at Kitana's house today since her parents are gone. You want in?

Jax: Nah, Johnny and Scarlette are gone for the day and I want to relax and enjoy the rest of the day at home.

Smoke: Aight 8) Cya tomorrow.

Jax: Yea, later bro.

Smoke: So Jax isn't coming so It's just you and I Kuai.[/CENTER]

Smoke, Smoke bombs the twosome to the Kahn's house to chill with their girl friends like bosses.

Smoke: SUPRISE B*ITCH!

Kitana and Jade are startled, but Scorpion and Mileena's attention is focused on the Xbox.

Kitana: Don't do that again.. you scared me.

Mileena: OMG! No zombie NO!

Scorpion: Yes! Jill loves HUNK's boot to her face.

Mileena: ...

Kitana: Anywayyysss... Hey, I thought you were coming alone?

Sub Zero: Well I was, but since Jade was here might as well bring Smoke so we can have a Semi- doub- *Looks at Mileena and Scorpion* Triple date.

Jade: Well you two know how to make a hell of a entrance. *rolling eyes*

Smoke: *Sits beside her on the couch* Sorry babe *Kisses her on the cheek* Just wanted to make you laugh.

Jade: *Smiles* Well you d-

Scorpion: *Rage mode* You have to be Shitting me?! I pumped 5 riot gun shots into your head..

Mileena: Super Solider is a woman's best friend *sly grin*

Kitana: *sigh* You guys want to go to my room where we can talk *raises voice* AND NOT BE INTERUPTED BY RAGE FACING KIDS.

The two couple head to Kitana and Mileena's room where they can talk and building on their relationship and other lovey dovey stuff..

Mean while at Jax, Cage, and Skarlet's dorm. Jax is fresh out the shower to stay in for the rest of the day, He's exhausted from the Midterms last week and just want to relax at home with no distractions.

Jax: [Finally.. can just relax *Turns on the T.V* and Nap the who-] *door bell rings, it's Sonya*

Jax opens the door to let his future girrr- I mean best friend in. They make their way back to the couch to watch some TV together.

Sonya: There's absolutely nothing to do at my dorm and I decided to chill with you, is that Ok?

Jax: Well I tried to have some alone time because Red and Cage are gone, but I don't mind since you're bored to death *smiles*

Sonya: Alone? *laughs* You had HBO after midnight recorded on the DVR and your right hand

Jax: *laughs* You wanna play some black jack or something?

Sonya: Not really. *Looks at the PS3 in the living room* What about some 2K12 or Madden?

Jax: I would but both disc are in terrible condition and barely work, what about some Ultimate Marvel?

Sonya: Sure I guess, but I'm not that great at fighters *sly grin*

Jax turns on the PS3 and puts in Ultimate Marvel v Capcom 3 and they begin to play. Jax's main team was Dante, Vergil and Wesker. Sonya had Jill Nemesis and Wesker.

Jax: Resident Evil fan?

Sonya: Nope, Jill reminds me of myself.. well her Primary does.

Sonya ends up beating Jax taking it 5-0.

Jax: You said you weren't good at fighters!

Sonya: *Giggles* You didn't catch the sly grin after I said that?

Jax: *Checks the time* It's 5:30 and my Netflix acount expires tomorrow, wanna get one movie in before it expires?

Sonya: Sure, anything but a horror movie..

Jax: C'mon they're the best kind. Plus I'm here with you there's nothing to be afraid of *laughs*

Sonya: I guess so. What movie did you have in mind?

Jax: Some one save me, It's a film staring Marquez houston. The shit is mad scary.

Jax finds the video under netflix and they begin to watch the horror movie, Sonya holds on to Jax's arm the entire movie and jumps when ever someone dies in a unexpected way, A hour and thirty mins pass and the movie is over during the movie they both fall asleep on the living room couch cuddled up,and Johnny and Skarllet are back home at this time.

Skarllet: Awwww. They look so cute together.

Johnny, Limping: After all that working out we did today you're not tired?! I'm taking my shower and going straight to bed.

Skarlet: [instead of making her go home I'm going to just head over to her dorm and bring some school cloths over so she can spend the night]

Skarlet does what she said she was going to do for Sonya to stay the rest of the night. Now we shall go back to the Kahn's house.

Mileena: Kid, Seriously, Put down the Juggernaut with super soilder.. Shit is mad cheap.

Scorpion: All you have to do is Quick draw with the Samuria edge to get the first 5 bullets off then finish them off with the rest of the clip.

Mileena: ...

Scorpion: Oh that reminds me! I have a surprise for you.

Mileena: [Oooo a surprise, I get ORC and a early Anniversary gift]

Scorpion pulls the receipt out his wallet that has the pre-order for RE6 on it and hands it to Mileena.

Mileena: A receipt? What am I going to do with a r-

Scorpion: *sigh* Read it silly..

Mileena: [RE ORC.. Pro member ship 14.99.. game informer subscription 12.99.. Resident evil 6 preorder 59.99... Blahh blahh blahh.. Wait.. Resident...Evil...6... Pre-order...] *Squeals* Thank you soo much *Kisses scorpion on the cheeks* I was going to pre-order last week but decided to get ORC instead.

Scorpion: *Kisses her back* I knew you would love it, but I heard they were releasing a special edition that had Leo-

Scorpion's conscience: Hey! That shit costs over 13K.. do you want a empty bank account?

Scorpion: Shit... You're right.

Scorpion: That had Ashley Grahams cosplay costume as a collectable... shit costs 13k.

Mileena: Ewww. No one likes Ashley Graham, but I would totally buy Leon's Jacket in RE6 no matter the price.

Scorpion: I think I should head home now it's 10:30 and we have school tomorrow..

Mileena: Noooo don't go now *frowns*

Pause..

Yung: Nigga, How can Mileena frown without lips :mad:

iVital: No! It's my turn to write and Mileena have lips this episode, now go back a start writing Trouble at work. whatever the lame fan fic is called... Now back to the story.

Mileena: You don't want to spend the night over with me? My parents are gone, and what they don't know wouldn't hurt them. right?

Scorpion: I guess soo. First I have to tell Kaui.

Mileena: Fine.

Scorpion goes to Mileena and Kitana's room to infrom his friend about him spending the night with his girlfriend.

Sub zero: Yea, I guess, bu-

Kitana: C'mon. Both of you can stay if you like, Kaui you don't wanna stay here longer with me *Puppy eyes face*

Sub Zero: *smiles* I guess so.

2 hours later, It's past Midnight and everyone is sleep except for Mileena and Scorpion. They are laying on the living room couch cuddled up and watching TV. A marathon of romantic movies are playing.

Nope.. nothing happens late a night, what? do you guys seriously think I'm going to let Scorpion go inside Mileena? Psshhh.. you guys are crazy.

Sorry for the short update.. _


	17. Prelude to Back to Business

Prelude to Back to Business

Guest Star Kzaoo!

*Scorpion awakes on a light brown colored couch in an unfamiliar room*

Scorpion: *rubbing neck* My neck, it hurts so much.

*Mileena snuggles in to Scorpions chest*

Mileena: *eyes still closed* Morning, Scorpy.

Scorpion: Hey babe, we need to start getting ready.

*Mileena agrees and they get ready and start to leave for school*

Scorpion: *This is nice, no RE to separate us*

Mileena: You hear about Kano?

Scorpion: No, I'm guessing he f***ed some bishes on a rollercoaster or some stupid shit like that?

Mileena: Minus the rollercoaster.

Scorpion: How am I not surprised?

Mileena: I kinda feel sorry for Kira.

Scorpion: Sure she doesn't mind. Its not like she can't know and she's still with him.

Mileena: Guess so.

*They arrive at school*

Liu Kang: Hey guys, Scorpy you weren't at your dorm…

Scorpion: No, we didn't

Liu Kang: I just thought because…

Scorpion: No.

Liu Kang: Let me fini…

Scorpion: No.

Liu Kang: Don't be a di…

Scorpion: No.

*Liu punches scorp in the nuts*

Scorpion: *Rolling in pain* no…

*smoke walks up from behind Liu*

Smoke: On that straight JC shit.

Liu Kang: Dayuuuuuum

Smoke: Yo Liu, did you do the math homework?

Liu: What homework?

Smoke: The one I didn't do. Scorpion, did you?

Scorpion: No.

*Liu Kang stamps on Scorpion's nuts whilst he's getting up*

Mileena: *Giggling* Stop you guys

Liu: Did you do that homework, Mileena?

Mileena: Uhhh… nooo.

Smoke: DID ANYBODY DO THE GODDAMN HOMEWORK?

Liu: I don't even know what we've gotta do.

*Bell rings*

Smoke: Shit! We got math first.

Liu: Let's just go.

Smoke: Getting ready to clean the gum off of the tables…

Liu: Let's just hope Reptile ain't here.

*They head off to the classroom*

Quan Chi: First thing's first class, I set you some homework.

*Class groans*

Quan: You would be wise to own up now if you haven't done it.

*A sea of hands rise*

Quan: *Sighs* Who HAS done it?

*Only Sektor's hand goes up*

Quan: Just…

*Quan is interrupted by a loud knock to the door*

Kira: Can I please borrow Kano? *A tear runs down her face*

Quan: Umm… yes. Is there something wrong?

Kira: Nope. Nothing.

Kano: What do yer' want with me, baby?

Kira: Just come here.

*Kano walks out of the classroom*

Kira: YOU ASSHOLE!

Kano: What baby?

Kira: YOU KNOW WHAT *breaks down crying* those whores are more important than me.

Kano: Baby, it's not like that.

Kira: Am I supposed to just sit there and believe you? *still crying*

Kano: You know I ain't a one lady man, baby.

Kira: You're unbelievable.

Kano: Sorry, babe. You don't like it, you can f** off.

*Kira slaps Kano in the face*

Kano: Bish, you know my number to call me when you're up for a quickie.

*Kira runs off crying*

Kano: People don't understand that I'm not a one woman man.

*Kano walks back into the classroom and sits back down*

Kabal: *whispering* You should really put her on a leash

Kano: You heard?

Kabal: Everybody did.

Quan Chi: Now that that little distraction is over, lets carry on. I want you all, except for Sektor, to come back after school.

*Class groans*

Quan: It's your fault

*Quan carries on with the class until the bell rings*

Jax: I never want to do math again.

Sonya: I know how you feel. Hold on a sec.

*Sonya sees Kira in the hall and runs up to her*

Sonya: Hey.

Kira: *Wiping a tear from her eye* Umm… hey.

Sonya: I'm speaking from experience here, forget about Kano.

Kira: I love him, though.

Sonya: But he doesn't love you…

*Kira is in tears now*

Sonya: Sorry if it's harsh… but it's true

Kira: I know its true

Sonya: I don't have enough time to talk right now. Do you want to talk to me after school?

Kira: That would be nice.

*The two exchange numbers*


	18. Back to Business Four month delay lol

MKHS: Back to Business

*With the initial chaos of the Kano and Kira drama subsiding, we are going to stroll our asses straight into lunch time, with Liu approach his table*

Liu Kang: Wassup guys!

Junior Boys Table: Wassup Liu!

Liu: *Scorpion teleports in front of Liu after he sets his tray down and before Liu sits down* What the hell!?

Scorpion: Bon appetite motherfuker! *Punches Liu in the nut sack*

Sub-Zero: *After everyone at the table goes "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"* When did JC start wearing yellow?

Liu: *Holding himself* Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Scorpion: *Sits next to Sub-Zero* Cause you hit me in the nuts first, payback my dear sir.

Liu Kang: Ok, ok. You got me, truce? *Sits down and holds out hand*

Scorpion: Yeah truce. *Before he shakes it, Liu lightly smacks him* Damnit so sneaky!

*Table laughs*

Rain: What up people?

Junior Boys Table: Oh damn it's Rain!

Smoke: What has blessed us the opportunity to have you descend down upon us my Lord?

Rain: Ah shut up I didn't want to eat alone is all. But hey, *sits down next to Smoke* am I the only one who almost burst out laughing at that whole Kano, Kira thing?

Sub-Zero: I giggled but your sister punched me in the arm.

Noob: That shit was crazy though. Just putting people's business like that.

Rain: Hell yeah, though Kira had a mean slap to her.

Liu Kang: Yeah it echoed like a gun.

Sub-Zero: You know something isn't right here… where's our Johnny Boy? *Jax arrives* Yo Papa Black where's Johnny?

Jax: Oh, he went to L.A with his parents yesterday, got called in for something.

Rain: Probably a porn shoot.

Liu Kang: Haha I wouldn't past Johnny.

Johnny Cage: *Bursts through the doors and jogs over to the table* What up fellas ya miss me?

Junior Boys Table: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Johnny's here!

Kung Lao: *In a girly voice* Johnny! Sign me!

Johnny Cage: Aha, *poses* aha, *poses* aha, *poses* aha. *Puts one hand on his head and the other to signal them to stop* Hold your autographs, please. Seriously though, where's my girl Skarlet? I have great news for her!

Smoke: Oh Johnny you finally got tested? I'm so proud!

Johnny Cage: Oh ha, ha. Nah silver back, I got the lead role in a new movie again!

Scorpion: Oh hell yeah! Your last movie was f!cking awesome! Please don't disappoint.

Johnny Cage: Do I ever come up short of a good performance? *Looks around and spots Skarlet* There she is! Skarlet! *Skarlet sees him and stands up waving and smiling* I have some good news! *Runs off*

Rain: Ah isn't that cute. *Sees Johnny swinging Skarlet around, obviously there both happy with the good news. However, Rain spots a red eyed Kira approaching the table from a distance* Ah shit, bogey at 12:00!

Sub-Zero: The hell are- *Spots Kira* Oh shit!

Jax: Be cool, I'm sure she's just going to pass by our table.

Kabal: *Walking past the table* If Kira asks, I gotta take a shit. *Keeps walking*

Rain: F!ck that shit.

*Rain, Smoke, Scorpion, and Kung Lao teleport away while Jax, and Liu Kang sprinted away from the table. Sub-Zero climbed out the window leaving Noob still at the table with his phone out (sending a text to Darla) confused at what just happen. By the time he looks behind him Kira is already at the table*

Kira: Hey Noob, *sniffs* Have you seen Kabal?

Noob: (Goddamnit why didn't anybody warn me!?) Uhh, um *Looks around for Kabal* Maybe he went to the bathroom?

Kira: Oh, *sniffs and wipes eye* ok. *Turns to leave*

Noob: (Yes, leave, leave.)

Kira: Oh wait! Don't you wrestle with Kano?

Noob: (Fuck!) Um yeah.

Kira: Oh my God can you please help me!? *Runs back to the table and gets in Noob's face with a desperate look* I know you heard what happened this morning and I need your help!

Noob: Uhhh.

Kira: Please! I don't or I can't talk to Kano cause I'm so mad with him! It's like whenever I try to talk to him I can't do it cause I know he won't listen but I do want to talk to him! *Trust me it's a girl panicking, run on sentences will occur* I know it sounds dumb but I really love Kano, I just can't talk to him right now. Sonya already offered to help me but she can't talk to Kano either so I figured that a close guy friend could talk to him. Since your friends with Kano can you talk to him pleaseeeeeee?

Noob: (Friends is a stretch honey) Umm, I… (Don't you f!cking do it!) I… (F!ck her man you got other shit to do!)

Kira: Please, for me. *A tear falls from her eye*

Noob: … Sure I'll talk to him. (Oh you f!cking little pussy!)

Kira: OMG really!? Thank you! *Hugs Noob* I'll get your number from Frost and text you later. Again thank you so much. *Leaves in the direction of her normal table*

Noob: … Why did I agree to that?

Rain: *Teleports back in* cause you're a man with a very big heart.

Noob: Yeah and a huge dick, now tell me why you didn't warn me!

Rain: What part of, "bogey at 12:00" don't you understand. I mean at the least you should have looked like a normal ass teenager and dip the f!ck out with the rest of us but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Noob: *Sighs* Whatever.

Rain: Plus you can talk to Kano man, you guys wrestle each other and your in a relationship too so this should be a breeze.

Noob: Yeah, breeze.

Rain: Something wrong?

Noob: Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong. *The school bell rings* Well off to Science class.

*The two fellas left to go to their class but as you can already tell, things going on with Noob and Darla isn't going so hot*

**After school at the dorms and we go live at Liu Kang and Kung Lao's dorm where Liu Kang is resting on the couch, until a knock at the door makes him get up**

Liu Kang: Who could possibly make me get up off the sofa after soccer practice? *Opens the door to reveal Li Mei in a black MKHS shirt and purple sweat pants* Oh hey baby!

Li Mei: Hi! *Kisses Liu on the cheek* Glad to see your not at work. *Comes in*

Liu Kang: *Closes door and sits back on the couch* Yeah I didn't have to work today but I still had practice. But why aren't you at volleyball practice?

Li Mei: Hahaha silly Liu, volleyball season ended like the last week of January.

Liu Kang: Oh seriously?

Li Mei: Yup, January 27th we didn't get to go any tournaments this year thank God. Now I can spend a lot of time with you. *Walks over seductively to Liu and straddles his lap* Whenever. I. Want. *Sexy kiss*

Liu Kang: With the exception of work.

Li Mei: I'll surprise you.

Liu Kang: I like the sound of that. *Kiss*

Li Mei: You smell and feel sweaty, I like it.

Liu Kang: I was thinking about taking a shower before you came here.

Li Mei: How about we take one together…

*Thus begins the proceeding of making out and grinding along with the door being opened by Kung Lao. Kung Lao stopped to take in the scene, shook his head and left the room setting down his wrestling bag. Good thing he didn't teleport*

Kung Lao: F!ck. (Man what the hell, that chick has been all over him for the past couple of weeks. I mean I'm not jealous… only a little. Why does he get to have his girl when I don't even know where mine is. Sophia… I miss you. Now I'm stuck playing the third wheel to these two love birds. Liu was supoose to help me look for you damnit!) *Unbeknownst Kung Lao he had been walking down the hall way and involuntarily kicked over a trash can. Coming out of his inner venting, Kung Lao began to pick up the pieces until Noob came bursting out the door with a black jacket in hand*

Noob: Hey you mother!cking raccoons are going to stop this shi-! Oh Kung Lao its you.

Kung Lao: Yeah, you thought I was a raccon?

Noob: Well yeah ther-

Smoke: *Coming out with a long knife* Where are those little bastards!? Oh it's just Kung Lao… unless you're a big ass raccon!

Kung Lao: Ha, I doubt it.

Noob: *Looks back at Smoke who returns the look* What's the matter?

Kung Lao: Nothing… Liu's girlfriend.

Smoke: Ah shit let me leave.

Noob: Yeah leave you offender. *Smoke grins and shuts the door while Noob puts on his wrestling jacket* Want to walk and talk about it Kung?

Kung Lao: Sure. *They get to the lower level and start walking down the street* Basically, I'm feeling lonely.

Noob: Ah, in need of some female company?

Kung Lao: And the girl that I actually liked disappeared leaving me with those two f!ckers back at the house smooching and shit.

Noob: Who was the girl?

Kung Lao: That blonde girl on the wrestling team.

Noob: … Oh hell no! The one who decked you in the face for losing.

Kung Lao: Nonono I liked her before that.

Noob: Ohhh. Thank God man.

Kung Lao: Yeah, anyway what are you doing up and about?

Noob: Well when you f!ckers left me to deal with Kira, she begged me to talk to Kano so that's what I'm doing.

Kung Lao: Oh damn that sucks, sorry to leave you hanging. I didn't want to deal with that shit though haha. So are you going to his house?

Noob: Pretty much. *They stop at Kano's house filled with people and blasting loud music* Oh f!ck me.

Kung Lao: *Whistles* Want me to come with you?

Noob: Nah, I have to do this alone.

Kung Lao: Ok, good luck captain. I think I'll go get something to eat cause I am starving.

Noob: Alright, *They do a handshake* see you around. Also I hope you find your girl.

Kung Lao: Thanks.

*The two wrestlers go there separate ways, Kung Lao to his restaurant where he works at to get some food while Noob makes his way through the house party crowd to find Kano. Let's start with Kung Lao first cause his first in the alphabet*

**After finishing his meal Kung Lao stepped out of the restaurant and look over the street seeing various things. A couple-walking lovely dovey down the sidewalk, a family of four, a blonde girl waiting to cross the light. Wait a minute, that girl kinda looked like,*

Kung Lao: SOPHIA!

*The shout got a hold of Sophia's attention as she glance in his direction recognizing his hat. Sophia was still beautiful, even in her black turtleneck sweater and light blue mini jacket with blue jeans. The teenagers stared seamlessly into each other's eyes from a distance for a brief time. Sophia glanced at the light seeing that it had turned green. She proceeded to walk towards Lao through the long intersection. Once she got to the middle of the intersection, a speeding car was hurriedly passing through the street even though the light was red. Seeing the car in the distance, Kung Lao dove into action*

Kung Lao: SOPHIA LOOK OUT!

*Not enough time to reach her ears above the car horns, Kung Lao sprinted out into the street, crossed the middle intersection and dove to push Sophia who only acknowledge the barreling vehicle till the last minute. Kung was able to push Sophia away to the middle island on the intersection as he layed in the road frantically scrambling to get to Sophia as well. Unfortunately, the vehicle kept moving and crushed Kung Lao's left leg making a very loud cracking noise. Kung Lao let out a pain-filled howl as the car kept moving down the road not bothering to stop. Sophia gasped and ran to Kung Lao's side*

Sophia: *To the driver who was long gone* You moutherf!cking b!tch! Come back here! *Crouches down to Kung Lao who is withering in pain holding his leg* Kung Lao, we have to get you to the hospital!

Kung Lao: I know! Ahhhh! Sophia, *grabs her hand* I missed you. *smiles*

Sophia: There's no time for that! Can anybody help us!?

Stranger Dude: *Comes running towards them* I saw the whole thing, I have a car so let's get your friend to the hospital.

Sophia: Oh thank you very much! You hear that Kung Lao? Kung Lao!

*By the time the dude came up to them Kung Lao had already passed out*

**Back at the party, Noob finally knew where Kano was. In one of the bedroom's upstairs with another female doing the nasty. Instead of c0ckblocking like a champ Noob waited out the session while talking to a guy high on weed**

Dude: So yeah the government controls the income of farmers.

Noob: Enlightening. *The girl finally comes out the room smiling and fixing her shirt. Noob calmly pushes her out of the way [much to her protest] and lock the door behind him to Kano sitting on the bed smoking a cig* Oh how f!cking badass of you, casualing f!cking some b!tch while your girl is crying her eyes out.

Kano: Sorry daddy, ya gonna kick me out the house now?

Noob: Look, I didn't want to talk to you either, but it seems like you need someone to say something.

Kano: Whateva'. Go ahead Dr. Phil, spill your wisdom on this poor helpless soul.

Noob: What's your deal? First Sonya now this girl who seems to love you.

Kano: I'm not a one woman man.

Noob: Don't give me that shit, there was a point in time where you liked this chick so why did you decide to break it off.

Kano: You really wanna know? *Stomps out the cig* The sex was getting boring.

Noob: The sex?

Kano: Yeah the sex. Whatever we did was getting old. New positions, tried that. Role play, tried that. Hell I wanted a threesome but she opted out. So I figure I break it off for something better and sure enough that girl that just walked out took it up the ass.

Noob: … Are you f!cking serious!? Sex is the only reason why you went with these girls!?

Kano: Uh yeah what's so bad about that? I mean don't you do it to or are you Mr. Do Good?

Noob: You know damn well I'm not Mr. Do Good. Look, *sits on the bed next to a half naked Kano* it's only boring cause I figure you do it almost every week.

Kano: True enough.

Noob: I mean shit why not surprise her and not end up on top of her every week. Wait some time and then it'll be even more special due to that long ass wait. Besides, there's other shit you can do other than f!cking.

Kano: Like what smart ass?

Noob: Hm let's see: Going to the movies, skating, going to a club, cooking with each other, hanging with friends, playing ta-

Kano: Ok shit I see your point.

Noob: No my main point is this, date a girl cause you like her. Not just to f!ck her or for your personal gains, date her cause you want her to be with you.

Kano: …

Noob: What do you say captain? Care to give it another go with this girl?

Kano: *sighs* I guess it wouldn't hurt to say sorry.

Noob: There we go. *Pats him on the pat and stands up* Remember to take it slow and steady.

Kano: Yeah ok man. Ya know Noob, your one cool dude man. Seriously, coming to talk to me even if you didn't want to.

Noob: Hey man I just try to please is all.

Kano: Uh-huh, well for your services take a six-pack home with ya. Usually I charge but for you its free.

Noob: Awww, I shouldn't really. Then again, I do not have shit to do so thanks. Later Capitan.

Kano: *Grins* Later.

*Wasn't that a wonderful bro moment? Moving on to the hospital room where Kung Lao is staying. After a few more moments he finally wakes up to see that no one is in the room. More importantly not Sophia. Kung Lao let out a defeated sigh as he closed his eyes again. The sound of footsteps approached the doorway as Kung Lao opened his eyes to see Sophia carrying a tray of food*

Sophia: Hey there.

Kung Lao: Oh thank God you didn't leave!

Sophia: Leave? Why would I do that when you already broken your leg to save me. *Sits in the chair next to Lao and puts the food on the night stand* I'm not that heartless.

Kung Lao: Eh maybe. *Smiles*

Sophia: How do you feel? I bought some food in case you were hungry.

Kung Lao: I feel ok, *nods to his leg up into the air by the sling* I think the morphine is helping a lot.

Sophia: I see. I also called Liu to tell him what happened. He was breathing heavy and I heard a female voice. It was almost as if he was having-

Kung Lao: Sex? Yeah he was. Funny enough this isn't his first time. His first time was when I walked in on them in the school bathroom during a basketball game.

Sophia: Oh wow really? But I thought he took a vow.

Kung Lao: You think that shit stopped him from f!cking Li Mei.

Sophia: Oh wow Li Mei! Hahaha. Anyway, they are on their way.

Kung Lao: Ok.

Sophia: Mhm.

*Sophia plays with her single braid during the brief silence. Without knowing Kung Lao gently placed his hand on Sophia's thigh. Deep shit is about to go down if you didn't already know*

Kung Lao: Sophia, why did you leave me?

Sophia: …. It wasn't about you Kung Lao. It was about my father.

Kung Lao: Your father?

Sophia: Da. After I lost the match to you we arrived back at the school with my mother waiting for me in the parking lot with all of our bags packed. She said that my father had escaped from Russia and came to America.

Kung Lao: How did he do that?

Sophia: Well there was a riot so he escaped on to a boat and came to America. It was on the news. Anyway, he knew we we're in America due to a letter that my mom sent when we first left. Having panicked, my mother took me and we flew back to Russia for several months in fear that he would find us in Chicago. During our time in Russia was terrible, it was very cold and we had little money to work with. Eventually my mother got a job at a bar and I became a dishwasher for some restaurant. Finally, after watching CNN one faithful day, we learned that my father had been killed while robbing a bank in Chicago. He was trying to get money to come back to Russia but thankfully, he didn't make it.

Kung Lao: Whoa. So with your father dead you came back to Chicago?

Sophia: Da. *Sophia puts both her hands on Kung Lao's hand* That is the reason why I left and do not think for a second that I didn't forget about you.

Kung Lao: Oh, thank you.

Sophia: I regretted hitting you after the match. I only said to stay away from me because I was angry. Deep down I knew you look for me even if it meant worse things to come. That is the type of friend you are Kung Lao, a good one.

Kung Lao: *Smiles* That's really nice to hear from you Sophia. To be fair I did put my balls in your face so I could understand why you decked me like that.

Sophia: Oh yeah I forgot you did arm bar to claim victory. *A playful punch on Kung Lao's cheek* That was unnecessary.

Kung Lao: Oh hush you liked it. *The both silently chuckled. When they both stopped Kung Lao and Sophia started gazing into each other's eyes. [Tsunke… Moka san…]* So with you back in the States, what are you going to do?

Sophia: *Inching closer to Kung Lao's face* Go back to school. With my absence I'll probably have to take summer school. Then again I could always ask someone for help.

Kung Lao: Maybe a close friend of some sort.

Sophia: Yeah, then again in my eyes he's more than a friend…

Kung Lao: Sophia… I think I'm in love with this girl.

Sophia: Will she be jealous if I kiss you?

Kung Lao: I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all.

*Slowly but surely the pairs lips connected. Kung Lao placed both hands against Sophia's cheek to smooch on her more. Finally they parted breathing against each other with their foreheads connected*

Kung Lao: Hey do you mind laying down next to me? It's rather cold without any blanks.

Sophia: Of course, моя любовь.

*15 minutes later and Liu Kang and Li Mei rush down the hospital hallways 10:21 pm looking for Kung Lao's room. When they arrived, they saw Kung Lao sleeping peacefully next to Sophia with Sophia's head on his chest*

Liu Kang: *Smiling* C'mon, let's go talk to the doctor.

Li Mei: Ah but can I take a picture first?

Liu Kang: Oh good idea, I think they'll love it. *Takes out his phone and snaps the picture catching the beautiful moment*

**Meanwhile, at the fortress of solitude**

Scorpion: *Kicking opening the door wearing his work shirt and carrying two takeout boxes of burgers and fries* Damn closing hours.

Sub-Zero: *Limping next into the dorm room* Hell yeah I hear ya. Sports and Work is murder.

*The two ninjas plop down on the sofa breathing in a relief sigh appreciating the fact that they didn't have to clean up other people's messes at the restaurant. Simultaneously the two teens pulled out their cellar devices to contact their girlfriend's. Sub-Zero texting and Scorpion calling Mileena*

Sub-Zero: Scorp you already know what's gonna happen dude.

Scorpion: Doesn't hurt to try. *Mileena picks up the phone* Hey ba-

Mileena: Can't talk! Have to fine herb! Byeeeeeee! *Hangs up*

Sub-Zero: *Looking at Scorpion still gripping the phone* Hey, you shouldn't freak out, just saying.

Scorpion: *Slams phone down on the table* ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! *Lifts the table throwing off some math homework and empty cups. Thankfully Sub-Zero saved the food just in time* F!cking bullshit! Goddamn game is more important, shit!

Sub-Zero: Bro you outta, chill out. *receives pillow to the face* Oh come on I didn't get a pun in today.

Scorpion: This is not a good time. For a long ass time this series has become more important to her than me and I'm f!cking sick of it. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about this shit man. *Walks around to cool off*

Sub-Zero: You know what? Don't talk to her about it.

Scorpion: What?

Sub-Zero: Get back at her. Girls hate to see their guy get attached to something else, say a video game. Act addicted to a series just to get under her skin and she'll practically beg you back and ditch that game.

Scorpion: Kuai you are a goddamn genius, open that game cabinet!

*During the course of Scorpion and Sub-Zero lives the duo have kept all the games that they have purchased over the years*

Sub-Zero: Whatcha buying stranga?

Scorpion: Shut the hell up with that shit. Ok I need a game that's adventurous and has a good story plus awesome game play to keep me entertain.

Sub-Zero: How about the Metal Gear Solid series?

Scorpion: I said a movie not a game.

Sub-Zero: Final Fantasy?

Scorpion: Why do we have those?

Sub-Zero: This guy wanted my Chicago Bears jersey so he gave me the whole collection plus 50 bucks.

Scorpion: Nice deal, anyway no.

Sub-Zero: *Moving around the different games* Aha! This one is perfect for you my man. *Hands Scorpion the said game*

Scorpion: Oh hell yeah. Hahaha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Smoke: *Teleports into the from with nothing but his boxers on* Another peep comes out of those mouths and I'm sticking my balls into them!

Scorpion and Sub-Zero: ... haahahahahahahahah!

Smoke: Oh that's it c'mere!

Sub-Zero: Wait a minute Smoke calm down. We we're just discussing a plan to get back at Mileena's addiction.

Smoke: Oh yeah? What is it?

Scorpion: Our plan is kinda, Uncharted. *Holds up Uncharted 1*

*DAY 1 OF OPERATION RE WITHDRAWL: February 8 [Wednesday] AFTER SCHOOL*

Coach Goro: Alright that's a wrap fellas, same time tomorrow. Don't forget, championship game is next week on Friday so we gotta keep on our toes. Kabal break it down.

Kabal: Dragons on 3! Dragons on 3 ! 1, 2, 3 *With the rest of the team* DRAGONS! *A cheer from the cheerleading squad as well*

Rain: *Walking to the bleachers* Hot damn am I hungry.

Jax: Hell yeah me too. We should grab a bite to eat.

Rain: Hey I'm game.

Stryker: Count me in!

Kabal: While we're at it let's ask the cheerleaders.

Tanya: We're already there.

Rain: Cool, cool. Scorpion you coming?

Scorpion: Nah man I have to decline.

Mileena: Huh? Why?

Scorpion: Because Mileena I have fallen in love with something so, beautiful that I must attend to it.

Mileena: *Hands on her hips* And what's more important than hanging out with me?

Scorpion: Simple, Uncharted. *Grabs his bag* Ta-tah friends! *Teleports away leaving everyone dumbfounded*

Rain: Seems like we have another Kung Lao on the scene.

*DAY 2: February 9 [Thrusday] LATE AFTER SCHOOL ONCE AGAIN*

Kitana: *Walks into the room* No Resident Evil tonight?

Mileena: No I was just about to play but I wanted to see if Scorpy want to talk while I played.

Kitana: Uh-huh, you do that while I get some cookies.

Mileena: *Dials Scorpion who picks up on the seventh ring* Hey Scorpy, ho-

Scorpion: Can't talk baby! I have to figure this puzzle out. AHA got it! Ah shit know they want to show up!? Later baby gotta handle this I'll call you back bye! *Hangs up*

Kitana: *Sees Mileena in stun silence while munching on a cookie* Everything ok?

Mileena: Just… Just shut up and eat your cookie!

Kitana: Oh I will. Volleyball season is over and I can eat whatever I want. *Bites into cookie* HAHA metabolism.

*DAY 4: February 11 [Saturday] AT THE KHAN'S RESIDENCE LATE AFTERNOON*

Mileena: *Dialing Scorpion for the fifth time* I swear he better pick up this time. *Ring* *Ring*

Scorpion's Voicemail: Hey sorry if you couldn't reach me I'm kinda in the middle of playing Uncharted but leave a message. *BEEP*

Mileena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!

Rain: *From downstairs watching TV* What was that?

Shao Khan: Sounded like you sister.

Mileena: *Coming downstairs in a hurry with her coat on* That is the last straw! If he thinks he can put that stupid game over me then he is dead wrong! *Hastily puts on her shoes and walks out the front door slamming it as well*

Shao Khan: … Your siblings are weird.

Rain: Hey I didn't make him them.

*At Scorpion's and Sub-Zero's dorm room*

Sub-Zero: I have to say this big black yeti is giving me a damn headache.

Scorpion: Well to be fair your trying to melee him.

Sub-Zero: Shut up boy I'm trying to FADC into Ultra.

Scorpion: But your reaction time is garbage.

Sub-Zero: Hey, hey! Never give up. *The two ninjas laughed at their fighting game puns until a pounding was heard at the door* Ah hell I hope it isn't Baraka again.

Scorpion: I'll get the Taser.

Mileena: *From behind the door* SCORPION I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!

Sub-Zero: Oh whew, its just your angry girlfriend.

Scorpion: Oh swell. Open the door, I'm ready to end this.

Sub-Zero: What a man! *Opens the door* Hey there Leena!

Mileena: Hi Sub-Zeero. SCORPION!

Scorpion: *Eyes still on the screen* Hmm?

Mileena: *Walks over to Scorpion* Why haven't you returned my calls or texts.

Scorpion: I've been busy with this.

Mileena: How could you possibly be busy with this when you can spend time with me!? How could you put a game over me?

Scorpion: *Pauses the game and looks at Mileena* Gee, maybe I learned it from somebody.

Mileena: Who did- Oh.

Scorpion: Yup.

Mileena: Oh…. *Looks down and sniffs*

Scorpion: Mileena?

Mileena: *Looks up with tears coming down* Scorpion I'm so sorry! *Tightly hugs Scorpion's midsection and cries* I've been a bad girl!

Sub-Zero: I've seen too much of the internet to know what happens next. *Goes to his room*

Scorpion: Mileena calm down.

Mileena: I'm sorry that I put Resident Evil over you! I'll stop playing it if you want!

Scorpion: Mileena please calm down. *Takes her face in his hands* This whole thing was to teach you a lesson is all. I don't want you to stop playing it but at least have some moderation for it. All I'm asking is to hang out with you or just simply talk to you. The game will be back when you get there anyway. Know what I mean?

Mileena: *Sniffs and wipes her eyes* Okay Hanzo, I will.

Scorpion: Ok good. *Kisses Mileena on the forehead* I love you Mily.

Mileena: I love you Scorpy. *A warm embrace*

Sub-Zero: *Through a crack from his room smiling at the couple until receives a text from Kitana*

Kitana: So how did it go?

Sub-Zero: The plan has ran its course :cool:

Kitana: Good, maybe now I'll be able to get to watch some television around here.

Sub-Zero: Yes, yes that's all fine and good but now we move on to our next step :twisted:

Kitana: And that would be :|?

Sub-Zero: Complete. Global. Saturation. :cool:

Kitana: :laugh: Oh man stop before I bust a gut!

Sub-Zero: :rofl: I couldn't help myself :lol:

THUS ENDS MKHS, THANK YOU FOR READING!

By the way, we're back in business. *Cue some sort of outro music*


	19. When the Shit Hits the Fan Finale Part 1

When the Shit Hits the Fan Finale

[Insert Kevin Hart quote here]

*Meanwhile in a classroom in MKHS; specifically art classroom*

Sektor: That's strange, Mrs. Khan isn't here yet and she's never late.

Cyrax: *Gasp* Someone must've kidnapped Mrs. Khan!

Smoke: What!? Call the police! *Scorpion screams*

Kitana: Good lord boys just calm down, my mom is pregnant so it takes her awhile to walk to places.

Cyrax: Ah man I was hoping we go on a quest for vengeance.

Sub-Zero: That would have been so much better than soccer practice. Nah I take that back, it would have been better than work.

Cyrax: Aaaaamen.

Mrs. Khan: *Walks into class with a slow walk due to her huge belly* So sorry to be late like that, whew. That flight of stairs is murder on the little man and me.

Jade: Aw, you're having a boy, that's so cute!

Mrs. Khan: Yes well, oooh! *Ermac telekinetically grabs Mrs. Khans rolling chair under her so that she can sit down easily* Thank you Ermac. Hopefully this one won't be as much trouble as his siblings.

*The class cracks up to Mrs. Khan's little joke*

Mrs. Khan: Anyway, this is my last day here before I officially go on bed rest. I have already given your substitute teacher the rest of my academic planner so just follow his/her instructions. In the meantime, I say we have a free day!

*The class erupts into cheers but is cut off by the PA system beeping to life*

Mokap: Teachers please excuse all wrestlers from your classes to attend this mandatory meeting regarding schedule changes. It should be brief so don't worry.

Baraka: *From a distance* Tell them to hurry the hell up!

*PA system cuts off*

Noob: Dagnabit Reptile they've found the underground fight club thanks to you!

Reptile: Whoa hey, I cover my tracks. I blame Kano.

Kano: Oh phoey blamed again.

*The three wrestlers leave the class with some of the class laughing*

Kano: Seriously though what are those bastards thinking! They better not extend the schedule, today was suppose to be our last match and I do not feel like wrestling anymore.

Reptile: I do not see why, all three of us had a great season including Kung Lao.

Noob: Speaking of Kung Lao, where is he?

Kano: You got my dingo there.

Noob: What type of Australian shit was that?

Kano: I don't know, I was trying something out.

Reptile: I think it is safe to say you should not try anything like that again, for your children's sake at lease.

*The trio arrives at Coach Baraka's room to see the rest of the team already there including Kung Lao with a cast on his leg and two crutches under his arm pits*

Noob: Kung Lao what the hell did you do!?

Kung Lao: I got ran over by a car.

Kano: How the bloody hell did you manage to pull that off mate?

Kung Lao: oh well I dove in front of a car to see what would happen. In short, I think I nailed that shit.

Reptile: Obvious answers aside, are you alright man.

Kung Lao: Yes I am fine. Didn't Liu tell anybody what happened to me?

Tremor: no not really.

Kung Lao: Ah figures, he was probably too busy with his girlfriend. Good thing I was busy with mine instead.

*Earns a couple of OOOOOOOO's from his teammates while Mokap and Baraka walk into the classroom*

Mokap: You got a lady friend for breaking your leg? You should get ran over more often.

*More laughter from the team*

Coach Baraka: Enough giggling, time to get down to business. Lance (Vance Dance!) High School has cancelled our match due to a roach infestation. So today's match has been cancelled. Instead, we will have a tri on Thursday with Milton Tigers and Lakeside Bears; same day as the basketball team's final game. *Sees the disappointment in their faces* Any questions? Good. Moving on, this tri will determine the ranking of Chicago high school wrestling teams all across the state. We didn't quite make top 3 but we improved so much since last year. At this tri we will compete to get to top 10.

Mokap: If we get into top ten then we have the opportunity to send five wrestlers to the national championships. In the meantime, there will be no practice today but an one hour practice session on Valentine's day.

Jarek: For real!?

Coach Baraka: What you deaf or something!? No practice today so all of you get the hell back to class!

*The wrestling team all holler and excitedly head back to class practically skipping with joy*

Mokap: Do you have your five picked out if we win?

Coach Baraka: I did but now that Kung Lao broke his leg I'm not sure anymore.

*Back at the art classroom the trio of wrestlers walking in just in time for a make shift debate*

Smoke: In conclusion, his name shall be Storm.

Mileena: Um no.

Smoke: This doesn't concern you!

Mrs. Khan: Denied anyway. I prefer DC over Marvel.

Smoke: … I was not expecting Mrs. K to know about comic books, well played.

Sektor: What about Lenny or Dagger?

Sonya: Why would she name her child after a weapon?

Sub-Zero: COUGH Kitana! *Class laughs including Mrs. Khan*

Kitana: Yeah ok "Sub-Zero".

Sub-Zero: What you tryna say?!

Kitana: You know exactly what I'm saying.

Sub-Zero: Flagpole. 3:00. It's going down.

Kano: Oi, what about ehhh Krimson? (Shouts to GrandMaster Sub-Zero)

Mrs. Khan: Hmm. Actually I like that one, its settled, Krimson shall be a pending name! *The class claps and cheers Next order of business: Ice cream, or cake.

Kai: Oh I'm so gonna win this one.

*As the day went on, art class had a lot of fun with its make shift debates. Anyway, Noob and Smoke's room where Noob is the only one there*

Noob: Good lord am I bored. Haha that rhymed. *A knock at the door* Yes boredom-free at last. *Opens the door to reveal Frost* Oh.

Frost: Oh?

Noob: Oh noooooo!

Frost: *Giggles and pokes Noob in the stomach* Will you let me in already.

Noob: I suppose. *Frost walks in* Did you skip practice or something?

Frost: No, practice ended like an hour earlier today.

Noob: Oh, well I don't have practice, obviously, wanna go do something?

Frost: *Fake gasp* You mean you didn't have anywhere to go with Darla?! I'm surprise she didn't give you a list to take to the mall.

Noob: Frost stop that.

Frost: Noob she is using you to-

Noob: Frost! We have already talked about this and I said I'll talk to her about it, damn!

*Silence in the room followed by an intense stare down from both parties. Frost breaks the stare contest by turning around and crossing her arms*

Noob: *Sighs and walks over to Frost* Frost I didn't mean to yell. *Puts both hands on Frost's shoulders* I said I would talk to Darla about it through person. I'm not blind Frost, give me some credit, ok. *Turns Frost around to face him* Ok?

Frost: … Fine.

Noob: Good! Give me a hug! *Bear hugs the crap outta Frost*

Frost: Stop it haha! I'm being mad at you right now!

Noob: Hell no! You gonna be un-mad today!

Frost: Ok, ok! I'm un-mad now! *Noob puts her down* Whew. Your are way to muscular to be hugging me like that.

Noob: Hey as long as you're not mad at me then everything is fine.

Frost: Tell you what, I'll be completely un-mad if you take me to my favorite Chinese restaurant.

Noob: The one where Liu and Kung Lao work? Alright.

Frost: Ok, then go get ready.

Noob: Why do you like Chinese food anyway?

Frost: Uh probably cause I'm Chinese. *Laughs*

Noob: Well damnit sometimes I don't feel like solving all the mysteries sometimes Watson!

Frost: *Laughs* Just go get ready! I am starving!

*Elsewhere in a Chinese restaurant*

Liu Kang: So, tired.

Kung Lao: Mhm.

Liu Kang: Why did you come to work anyway? Your still injured.

Kung Lao: Didn't feel like being home.

Liu Kang: What's wrong with you?

Kung Lao: My leg is broken.

Liu Kang: No its something else. Whenever your around me it's like you shut down.

Kung Lao: Has it occurred to you that it might be that your acting like a douche bag all the time?

Liu Kang: Excuse me?

Kung Lao: You heard me Liu. I don't know when it happened but you're an asshole now. Starting to do nut taps on your friends, neglecting homework to get your dick wet by Li Mei. Hell you won't even come to Kitana's house to make videos anymore. As of right now it just seems like the only thing you care about it is you and f!cking Li Mei of course.

*Damn Liu, Hold That. While Liu was speechless, two customers walked in the restaurant; A stocky blond dude and some blonde with a lot of makeup*

Stocky Bro Dude: Hey do I know you bro?

Kung Lao: Uh, I have no idea.

Stock Bro Dude: No I've seen you somewhere. .., Do you wrestle?

Kung Lao: Yeah Yeah for MKHS Dragons.

Stock Bro Dude: Oh yeah! *Claps hands* Your that dude who got knocked out by our 164. That shit was hilarious.

Kung Lao: [Milton; I remember this guy know he faced Noob] Yeah, almost as funny as you getting pinned, tripped by our 145 and falling on your face. That was a smooth wrestle move though.

Stocky Bro Dude: Oh you think that's funny bro? *He flexing*

Makeup Chick: Baby calm down.

Kung Lao: Yeah "baby" calm down before I get fired for assault on a customer.

*Stocky Bro Dude Dawg Bro takes a step forward but a Chinese Menu is planted on his chest stopping his advance*

Liu Kang: Ok so that's a table for two, follow me please.

*Stocky Bro Champ Dude takes a final look at Kung Lao and storms off with Liu to be seated*

Liu Kang: *Comes back to the counter* What the hell!? Your leg is broken?

Kung Lao: Yeah I was just bluffing. But if he came back here I would have been finished. *I swear to you that this pun was unintentional*

Liu Kang: *Laughs* Ah man that was ballsy. Look Kung Lao, can we talk about you and me later?

Kung Lao: Whatever man. *Noob and Frost walking in* Well, well! If it isn't my favorite black person.

Noob: That's racist and true at the same time. How did you pull that off is beyond me.

Liu Kang: Ancient Chinese secret. *Grabs two menus* Anyway follow me to your seats.

*They go off and seat in a booth. As Liu walks off the two begin to conversate about an array of topics such as school, sports, who looks cute, until*

Noob: I just realized something.

Frost: And that would be?

Noob: We are always talking about my love life, what about you lil sis? Is there any guy out there you like?

Frost: Are you serious? Wouldn't you and Smoke destroy any guy that I could possible like in this world?

Noob: Of course, we just need a list to get a head start on those bastards.

Frost: *Laughs* Well if you must know, I kind of have a crush on that Kai guy.

Noob: Liu's monk friend? Alright that's not too bad. Why not ask for his number?

Frost: Because I'm nervous, I never actually been in a relationship so this is my first time.

Noob: Mm. Well if Kai doesn't work out who else?

Frost: Stryker is a little cute as well but something tells me that won't work out.

Noob: Ok.

Frost: Oh but there is someone else. If anything else I think of him as my best friend. Someone I would absolutely date if he said he would go out with me.

Noob: Who is this lucky guy?

Frost: *In a heavenly sing-song voice* Jarek

*Noob drops his fork while keeping a straight face causing Frost to burst out laughing*

Noob: Hell even if I were a girl I would never f!ck Jarek even if it meant saving the world.

*This time both friends started to laugh. They we're still laughing until Noob heard another laugh to his left louder than he and Frost's laughter. Turning to the left Noob saw a stocky blond guy with a blonde girl with a long pink strand of hair wearing a lot of makeup. The guy was familiar but he recognize that laugh and hair any day. Darla*

Frost: *Stops laughing* What's wrong? *Looks in Noob's direction and sees Darla* Oh.

Noob: I cannot believe this b!tch.

Frost: Noob I'm sure it's nothing-

*Due to commentator's curse, Darla and that Stocky Bro Dude kiss*

Frost: …

Noob: *Stands up* Hell no.

Frost: *Grabs Noob's hand before he leaves* Noob don't do this.

Noob: I'm going to talk to my girlfriend just like I said I was gonna do. *Leaves and heads straight to Darla's table. The couple didn't even see Noob until he knocked over Darla's food* Hey there.

Darla: What the hell you asshole! *Sees that it is Noob and gasps* Oh Noob!

Stocky Bro Dude: Babe, who is this?

Darla: Oh Alex, this is-

Noob: Her "boyfriend". I'll deal with you in a minute f!ck face. *Grabs Darla's arm and takes her to the restroom entrance out of view of the curious customers* I cannot believe you.

Darla: Noob I-

Noob: Shut the hell up. *Takes a deep breath* I've been dating you for at least 2 months now. I have bought you tons of shit and did whatever you wanted. Whenever I would disagree about spending too much money, you would always argue. In the end, you would just get on your hands and knees and suck me off just to repeat the cycle. A regular relationship would have understanding but nooo I was too damn blind. Due to that I had to find out the hard way that you've been f!cking that dick head out there!

Darla: Noob it isn't like that!

Noob: *Violently grabs Darla's arms and shakes her once* Then what the f!ck is it like!?

Darla: Y-You're hurting me!

Noob: How do you think I feel!? Darla I thought you liked me damnit!

Alex: *Puts his hand on Noob's shoulder* Whoa bro, I think you better go get the hell away from my girlfriend before things get ugly.

*Without missing a beat, Noob turns around and head butts Stocky Bro Dude Alex in the nose instantly breaking it. While Alex Swag-Magnet was stunned from the head butt, Noob decked him across the face sending him to the floor. Of course this attracted the attention of the entire restaurant patrons but hey, two guys were fighting. Noob got in one final kick until Darla pushed Noob off her "boyfriend"*

Darla: Stop hurting him!

Noob: Oh ok. Yeah now its crystal clear. Well, I hope you two love birds have a wonderful evening. I'll just leave, dude get that nose checked out. Oh and Darla? F!ck you we're done. *Walks away from the two and grabs his coat*

Frost: Noob wait. *Saibot exits stage left* Damnit!

Liu Kang: Frost what was that all about?

Frost: *While pulling out her wallet* Noob's gir- EX-girlfriend over there was cheating on him.

Liu Kang: Oh shit.

Frost: Yeah. *Puts a twenty plus tip down on the table* I don't know how much the food was but I have to go.

Liu Kang: Yeah I understand. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless.

Frost: Right, well bye. *Runs out the restaurant looking for Noob*

Liu Kang: *Returns back to the counter where Kung Lao is* I hope he'll be alright.

Kung Lao: He's a tough guy so he'll be alright. But in the meantime I hope most of our customers enjoyed our dinner and a show special!

Chinese Restaurant Manager: Yeah because that was all part of the plan tonight. Get back to work!

Liu Kang & kung Lao: Yes sir.

*Outside the Chinese restaurant*

Frost: Bi-Han! *Hears some sort of bang coming from an alley* Noob!

*Frost heads over to the alleyway to see several boxes broken along with a couple of trashcans tipped over as well. Not too far from all the alleyway destruction was Noob viciously punching a brick wall*

Noob: Stupid! *Punch* Stupid! *Punch* Stupid! *Punch* Can't believe I fell for that shit! AAARGH! *More punching*

Frost: Noob stop it! Noob! *Runs over to him and tries to hug him from behind to stop him from punching the wall* BI-HAN!

*With one final tug, Frost pulled with all her might causing her and Noob to fall on their butts. While they were in the sitting position, Frost was panting whereas Noob was, sniffling? (Looks at Notebook) Nope that's the right verb, sniffling*

Frost: Bi-Han…

Noob: You were right Frost. *sniffs* I didn't want to believe it but, but… *Silently cries*

*Frost couldn't possibly say anything to calm Noob down so she opted to squeeze her arms around Noob's stomach. They sat there like that for a few moments until shouting was heard from the Chinese restaurant*

Alex: I don't give a f!ck Darla, I'm kicking that guy's ass!

Darla: Alex Baby please calm down!

Alex: F!ck that!

Frost: Shakes her head* Noob we have to leave.

Noob: Yeah, yeah you're right.

*Frost helps Noob stand up since he was shaky from crying. Noob opened up a portal and the duo stepped through entering Noob's dark room*

Noob: *Sits down on his bed* I actually cried over a girl. I am too damn weak for that, hell she didn't even like me. I knew it was too good to be true, why would any girl want me in the first place.

*Unexpectedly Frost proceeded to bear hug the crap outta Noob tackling him on the bed*

Noob: Ah! Frost what the hell are you doing?

Frost: Hugging you until your un-mad! *Sniffs and looks up at Noob* so please stop being mad. Please… *Buries her face into his chest and starts sobbing*

Noob: … *Sighs and pets Frost's head* Your too of a person Frost, I don't think I could be anywhere else without you. Thank you.

*The two stayed like that until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Alight time to go elsewhere, say Kung Lao and Liu Kang's room where Kung Lao is playing Gears of War 3 Horde Mode*

Kung Lao: Damn this is hard.

Liu Kang: *Coming home from work* Kung Lao I'm home.

Kung Lao: Yay.

Liu Kang: Oh your playing Horde Mode? Hook me up!

Kung Lao: … Sure why not. *Backs out and proceeds to hook up the second controller*

Liu Kang: *Gets handed the controller but grabs Kung Lao's wrist* Are you ready to please the Ancient Ones my pupil?

Kung Lao: No way.

Liu Kang: *In a old Chinese man voice* As small grasshopper climbs, small grasshopper grows. In short, eat your damn dumplings!

Kung Lao: *Bursts out laughing* I can't believe your using the same Old Chinese Grandpa joke we came up with during freshmen year!

Liu Kang: I remembered it on the way here. Good times with that joke.

Kung Lao: Yeah no kidding.

Liu Kang: Haha. Friend, *Let's go of Kung Lao's hand* you were right today, I lost myself. I guess I was happy that I finally got a girlfriend other than Kitana so I was like f!ck everyone else; I could still be happy with or without past lives and such. And for the record I'm still a virgin contrary to your belief.

Kung Lao: Bullshit to the last part because I saw you.

Liu Kang: Ah yes but I did not actually go inside her.

Kung Lao: Uh, what?

Liu Kang: You see sir, I merely slipped in Mystery Bento in between my girlfriend's butt cheeks. I found that out while on the internet by the way, forgot what it's called but it has a job at the end of it. *Snaps his fingers* Buttjob, that is what it was.

Kung Lao: Oh, well that clears up things… Did you name your dick Mystery Bento?

Liu Kang: Did I stutter Wang!?

*Both friends lose their shit at Liu's genitals name. After that the two renewed friends played GOW3 well into the night*

I'm not done yet but I just wanted to get this out. More to come, this is the first update out of three, 1/3 for you stoops who can't count :rolleyes:. Also comment on the Discussion Thread please.


	20. Author's Note Regarding Absence

Author's Note for MKHS

I don't normally do this and I know this is going to piss a ton of people off but I think this story needs a much needed author's note.

So what happened? After September of 2012 I didn't update anything at all right? Very true because well, the group of author's I had all just dispersed. There was nothing dramatic involved like a falling out or anything, it was just a simple losing of interest between the other authors and I. I tried to write part two of when the shit hits the fan but I just couldn't at the time due to being burnt out on the story. Not to mention that what made MKHS so unique in the first place was that three other authors and guest authors contributed and made it fresh and different. Without that it was just me and my same writing style which has a lot of toll on me if I'm not motivated to write.

So where do we go from here? Well I could reread my story over again to at least attempt a finishing product to this fanfiction, come up with a self-insert ending or completely leave this story in its own fanfiction purgatory.

In short there is no guarantee if MKHS Second Semester will or will not be completed. The only thing that I can provide is my most sincere apologies towards the people who had waited nearly two years for at least a chapter to come out. I had no idea that this story actually meant that much to some of you. Until then, no promises but I will try my best for a fitting conclusion to this story.


End file.
